Prophecy, Love, Loss
by xXx r a i z a xXx
Summary: Harry is forced to marry, so that his first son, kills Voldemort. But what if things go wrong, and Ginny, who bears Harry a son, delivers, a beautiful baby girl? Can Harry expose her to Voldemort's World?
1. Can I Love?

Hello! How are you guyz! I am ok! Actually if I weren't, I wouldn't be starting a new fic, lol! I'm so stupid, gee I never a wrote a type of fic like this. I mean, when I write a fic, I think about what I'll do in a chapter, that same day. But in this fic, I already now what's gonna happen ... It's a complex story, and in the end can be a bit angsty and a tragedy. I think when I'll write the last chapter, I'm gonna cry! Lol, well back to business ... So hope you guyz review, and like this fic. It's gonna be long, but I think it's gonna be my favourite ever!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the plot. Actually this is the end of the HP series in my mind. Well whatever, this all belongs to J.K.Rowling.

**Chapter 1 – Can I Love? **

"Harry, are you coming for breakfast?" Ron asked Harry as he got out of bed.

"I'm not hungry," was Harry's short reply.

"Oh come on! You must eat something. Even yesterday I noticed you. You didn't touch anything! And usually the Hogwarts feast opens your appetite!"

"I said I'm not hungry!" Harry snapped, as he turned away from Ron and closed his eyes looking irritated..

"Whatever! Well, I'm off to meet Mione as we have to meet Dumbledore for the Head Girl/Boy thingy." Ron answered as he shrugged, and did not bother Harry anymore.

"Bye!"

Ron shook his head as he looked at Harry's back, and sadly left the dormitory. Harry Potter, was no longer the young skinny boy who looked for trouble and a laugh, and talked to people and was happy. No, he was now a sad young man, all alone with his solitude.

Ron had even found it strange when Harry had come to the Burrow reluctantly, and locked himself in his room all Summer. He also seemed to get very angry whenever Dumbledore was mentioned. Ron and Hermione were both very worried for him, but most especially Ginny was.

Ginny was now a beautiful 15-year old girl, one of the most popular at classes, and ready to help anyone, even the Slytherins. Nobody could help loving her, and besides being beautiful, kind, and popular, she was also one of the most intelligent at class.

She had always been concerned for Harry during the Summer, and had tried many times to talk to him by herself, but he was always locked in his room, and had only come out at dinner. Now she was sure more than ever that she had to talk to him, as he couldn't keep going on like this.

He was the one who had to defeat Voldemort, and yet ... he was always locked up, by himself, not even letting others now that he lived. She had to be the one that stopped him from ruining his life.

This was a most difficult thing for her, as even though she couldn't admit it to herself, she was now in love of Harry Potter, much more than ever. Dating Michael Corner, and Dean Thomas had not helped in forgetting the emerald-eyed guy. But no, this had nothing to do with love, she was just going to help a 'friend' of hers, she kept telling herself.

/-

"Harry, we're done!" Ron said, as he entered the dormitory. He had not found Harry at the Great Hall having breakfast nor at the Common Room so decided that he must be at the dormitory.

"Good for you."

"Um," Ron muttered looking angry, "Well are you coming for Divination?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"It means that I'm not coming for Divination! Can't I stay here by myself and my thoughts!" Harry yelled, as he turned to face Ron with his eyes sparkling with anger. Ron looked at him amazed to see Harry's reaction, and left the room, and hurried down the stairs.

He saw Hermione waiting for him as she was talking to Ginny.

"Um, shall we go?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Why, where is Harry?"

"He's not coming," Ron answered shortly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked looking interested.

"That's what I asked him. He just said that he did not feel like coming." Ron answered.

"Oh well, it's Divination, he can miss it! Loads of trash really! I mean if it were Muggle Studies I would have objected, but whatever!"

"Yeah I know Mione, but it's still, um, creepy, his behaviour I mean."

"I know, but Ron, try to understand, he lost Sirius, and has to fight Voldemort. Let's not bother him. Let's leave him by himself to try to understand his situation."

"Whatever," Ron said and the two waved at Ginny and left for their lessons. Ginny waved back, and decided to go visit Harry as this was her chance to talk to him. She went slowly up the stairs so nobody would see her, and opened the door slowly.

She heard sobs, and suddenly saw Harry on his bed crying his heart out. Ginny gasped softly, and went up to him quietly, and knelt in front of him. She then stood up slowly, and put her arms around him in a protective manner. Harry without knowing what he was doing, soon started hugging Ginny tightly, as he cried against her shoulders.

"I'm suffering. I need Sirius. I need him to help me and prepare me for this war," he said between sobs. Tears rolled on Ginny's face, and she answered,

"Harry, you'll have me. I'll help you, I'll always be there for you!"

He let go of her and looked at her sweet face, and broken brown eyes, full of sad tears.

"Don't cry Gin, don't ruin your life, just like how I ruined mine," and he put a hand on her cheek, and inhaled deeply.

"Harry, you didn't ruin your life. You're just sad- um confused! You need time and help to get better, and that's where you'll find me!"

"Thank-you," Harry whispered and hugged Ginny again.

/-

I know, it's short! But my chapters won't be long. Small, but full of sense (hopefully), right! Well, leave me a review, I'll appreciate it!

Thanks,

Rai Dee.


	2. You've Got a Friend

Hello! Oh, I received 6 reviews, and all reviewers rock! Hope I got 6 reviews again, and maybe even more! Well thanks to LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo, mysticruby, sausage links, Harry and Ginny 4eva, DudetteZ, and todderbaby!

Disclaimer – This is for all the Story. I do not own anything, except the plot!

Well here's,

Chapter 2 – You've Got a Friend

A week had passed since the students' arrival at Hogwarts, and still, Harry's mood had not improved. He had been snapping at Hermione and Ron for so long that both of them were annoyed by his behaviour and did not even talk to him anymore. Harry and Ginny had no longer met, since the first morning at school, and Ginny decided that it was time to talk to Harry again.

It was Friday afternoon, and they had no lessons, and so she went in the Common Room to talk to Harry, but like their previous encounter, she had to go to talk to him in the dormitory as he was not there. And again, there he was, sprangled on the bed, looking at the ceiling, with tears in his eyes, and shaking his head.

Ginny thought that it would be a good idea to knock before entering and so she did. He looked at her, and his face did not change. There was no different emotion, and Ginny frowned. She approached him, after closing the door, and said,

"Harry, really, you can't behave in this way!"

"And who are you to say what I have to do?" Harry said as he stood up and faced her.

"I'm a friend of yours who's fed up of your behaviour, just like all your other friends!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Ginny said, as she looked angrily at him. "Stop and think about it! You have to defeat You-Know-Who, and yet, instead of learning new spells, and fighting, you lock yourself!"

"I have fought all my life!" Harry yelled, "I fought against trouble, all the time I was at Privet Drive! Do you know what it's like, being bullied, and knowing that you have a wand, and can curse all the Dursleys, and yet you stay calm? Then, some Dumbledore decides that he's had enough and sends you at the Burrow! And there? What can I do? Nothing!"

"Harry, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, at Privet Drive, I did all Dumbledore asked me to do. I stayed calm, and obeyed, and yet, no one tells me what's going on round here! I came at the Burrow, but did I learn something, about this war, and Voldemort? Did I learn how to forget Sirius, and destroy my guilt? No! I could have stayed with the Dursleys anyway!"

"But Harry! With us you had love, you had us to love you and care for you!"

"No, shut up! Nobody cares for me! If even God cared, he wouldn't have taken away Sirius from me, ha? He would have left the only person who could have guided me, to do the right thing, but no! Sirius is gone too, and soon he'll take somebody else away from me!"

"Harry! No matter what happens, I'm always gonna be there for you! I love you, just like how my parents, Ron, Hermione, my brothers, love you!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes, as she stretched her arms to hug Harry.

Harry just looked at her, and suddenly hit her hard on her face, and Ginny fell down on the floor hard, looking at him, scared.

"Shut up will you! Shut up! I don't care anymore, neither for you, nor for Ron or anyone! I just want Voldemort to find me and kill me so I can stop living this sacrafise! Got it now? Life for me is a sacrafise!"

Ginny crawled away from Harry but with all the strength he could master, he pulled her up from the collar of her shirt, and threw her on the bed.

He then, knelt, with her body between his legs, and started hitting her hard on her face, and chest ... But no screams were heard, she just cried and kept all sufference inside her.

Amazed by her silence, he moved away from her, and looked at her red face, and rolling tears.

"G-Ginny?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry ..."

"It's ok Harry!" Ginny said as she slowly moved towards Harry as she rubbed her cheek to decrease the pain.

"I really am!" Harry said as he burst crying. "I can't take it anymore. I have too much pressure. I have to kill Voldemort, I have to forget Sirius, I have to destry all the guilt I have inside me! I just can't-"

"Harry, I'm going to help you. Listen to me. First thing you've got to do is, stop blaming yourself for Sirius's death, it wasn't you who killed him. It was Voldemort, and Bellatrix. So stand up, face Voldemort, and pay him out! You can do it!"

"Yeah, you're right, I have to stop Voldemort, I have to have revenge."

"Yeah, that's it. So first, open your heart to me. Let me know how you feel, so I can help you. Start accepting the fact that you did not kill Sirius. Ok?"

"I'll try, but it's difficult. Losing so many people is terrible."

"I know," Ginny said, and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. He hugged her back and said,

"I'm sorry Gin. I'm terrible!"

"No you're not. You'll only be terrible if you keep going on like this. But now it's not late. You'll soon be better again."

"Thanks!" and he let go of Ginny. He looked at her face and smiled. "I haven't smiled for a whole summer and yet your sweet face makes me smile." He then leaned in and gave Ginny a soft kiss.

Both fell a jolt of electricity strike them as their lips touched, and Ginny backed away abrubtly.

"I-, um I'm sorry!" Harry muttered, and Ginny ran away out of the dormitory.

/-

Hope you like it, and hope I get reviews, because this is a serious fic, and I usually write funny stuff, so please leave me reviews, so I know if it is trash! Thanks!

Raiza Dee aka Rai Dee or Mrs.Poynter :D lol


	3. A Talk

Oh my God! Thank-you so much for the reviews! I loved them! A hug, kiss and thanks to : mysticruby (great as ever!) sausage links (cool nick), ihateharryhermioneshippers (sensible nick), carabeara (welcome 2 my fics!), seanstonks (sry if i did not read ur fic, but i h8 h/hr! still thanks:)) Fluent-Elvish (welcome 2 my fics!) Ime-Grint (hello once again!) and todderbaby! (welcome! ;))

Disclaimer – Nothing belongs to me, and this sucks! Well, everything is J.K.Rowling's!

_**Chapter 3 – A Talk**_

Ginny lay on her bed, crying hard. Not because of the kiss, but because of what Harry had told her. The kiss had actually been an excuse to leave the room. She knew that he was suffering and needed help, and she had to do something to stop him. As she sobbed, she heard a knock on the door, and her heart stopped beating. What if it was Harry?

"Ginny? Are you here?" she heard Hermione call.

"Thank God!" Ginny whispered and felt relieved that it wasn't Harry. Hermione heard her and opened the door.

"Ginny! What happened?" Hermione asked worried, as she ran next to Ginny who had a red face with purple bruises, and red eyes.

"Oh, that? Nothing!" Ginny said reassuringly as she smiled.

"Something did happen!"

"Um, I assure you it's nothing!"

"Come on, you can't fool me!"

"Ok, ok! You see, I went to talk to Harry-"

"He talked to you?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Yeah, and um, you see he's depressed. He's pressured. He thinks that Sirius' death is his fault, and he can't think clearly. There are too many things on his head. I tried to talk to him, but suddenly he beat me, and-"

"What? He beat you?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Yeah, but please leave him alone. He's not sane at his moment. He's confused, and needs to stay alone and think!"

"Oh yeah? And what gives him the right to beat you up?"

"Just shut up! I shouldn't have told you anything, and don't you dare tell my brother ok? Don't even think about it!" Ginny yelled angrily, as she stood up and faced Hermione.

"I can't keep any secrets from your brother!"

"Oh," Ginny muttered and laughed sarcastically, "Now I got it, you and my brother are dating! At this time, when Harry needs you most! You two are fuckin dating when your bestfriend needs you! I'm not his bestfriend, but I helped him, at the time when he needed me most! And you, you go and get fucked by my brother!"

"I, um, Ginny it's not like that, you see-"

"I don't care! Just do one thing, you and that rat get away from Harry! I'm his friend now, and I'll help him. You and that, um brother of mine, go and leave Harry alone! Got it?"

"Ginny, stop you're confused, you're-"

"No, I am not confused. I'm damn infuriated, cause those who were always besides Harry when everything was ok, now abondoned him to have the time of their lives, when he needed them mostly! Just do one thing, ignore Harry! Forget him! He'll feel worse when he'll see you, believe me..."

"This is not our fault only! He's snaps at us when we talk to him, we try to help him!"

"You do not try hard enough! I was beat by Harry to have him at last talking to me! I had to suffer, but no, you two cannot suffer! You just take the easy way."

"Ginny, I-" Hermione tried to say, as she felt that what Ginny was saying was true.

"Don't appologise, I don't really care. But just one thing, I want to thank-you, for the past 4 years where you two made Harry happy instead of me. But now, it's my turn, and you're not gonna be part of his life."

Hermione nodded, as she started crying and ran out of the dormitory, crying.

/-

It was now evening, and Hermione and Ron ran out of Hogwarts School, and went near the lake. Both stripped of their clothing and jumped in the lake with their underwear, and kissed in the moon light.

"Oh, Mione, I can't imagine how I never was able to talk to you before, and declare my feelings."

"Shut up!" Hermione said playfully, "Who'd hear you would think that you said the 'I love you' first. Remember, I did the first move."

"Yeah, right," Ron said as he smiled, and kissed Hermione's nose. She shivered, and Ron asked, "Feeling cold? If you want we can stop swimming, and sit under the trees."

"Aha," Hermione replied, thinking that this was going to be a good time to talk to Ron about Harry. As they reached the shores the performed the drying spells, and sat under a tree with their cloaks covering them as it was now cold. "Ron, I think that we're not treating Harry well."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, we should be with him right now."

"Why do you say this?"

"Well, I think that he feels alone. I mean he's just lost Sirius, and we're not there to help him."

"It's him who sends us away. I tried many times to talk to him."

"But we should try harder!"

"Oh, Mione, stop worrying, he'll soon be better in no time!" And with that he started tickling Hermione, and the two were soon in fits of laughter.

/-

Harry had at last come out of the dormitory, besides for lessons. He went in the Common Room, and sat down on the Couch, and looked directly at the lit fireplace, expecting the flames to turn green and see Sirius there again like before.

He had actually come downstairs to talk to Ginny, but she was not in the Common Room. There were a bunch of first years playing Chess, by the windows, and some 2nd or 3rd year old girls muttering about the newest dress robes. There were also some 3rd year old boys talking about the newest broom which was going to be launched on Christmas.

He had even lost the taste in Quidditch, and was going to ask Ron to remove him from the team. Oh, Ron, he thought angrily. 'Where is he right now? Snogging Hermione?' He had already figured it out that the two were dating, and was so angry at being left out. They were also one of his problems. They who could have loved him had abondoned him too.

"Harry?" he heard a voice, and saw Ginny looking at him.

"Ginny!" he muttered as he stood up, "I'm so sorry, for before, I don't know what got into me!"

"It's ok," she said and smiled, making him feel relieved. The two sat down, and up to now, only about 5 or 6 3rd years were left in the Common Room, as the others had gone to their dormitories and the elder students, were probably, walking around the lake, and swimming just like Hermione and Ron.

"Gin, I know this will probably make you laugh, but I need help."

"I know."

"What do you mean?"

"You have so many thoughts on your mind, and this is making you feel angry, and frustrated. Harry, have you thought about Sirius' death this afternoon?"

"Yeah, and I agree with you, it's not my fault. It was a plan. Voldemort's plan, and if I keep going like this, I won't be able to defeat him."

"That's it Harry. I quite agree. But there's another thing. You must trust Dumbledore."

"Don't talk to me about him!"

"Harry, he respects you, and trusts you. He did not talk to you about certain things before because you were not ready. But Harry, he's the wisest wizard alive, with his help you can defeat, you-kn-Voldemort."

"I know!" Harry said irritably, and put his hands on the back of his head, and rested backwards.

"Then what is it that troubles you?"

"I'm afraid that I'll lose you, just like how I lost Sirius. I'm afraid that Dumbledore will think that I'm not good enough to defeat Voldemort, and that everyone will lose trust in me, and I'm afraid that I won't find love. I'm getting violent, because I'm feeling alone, I mean just like how I hit you today ... I was horrible!"

"Harry," Ginny said as she breathed heavily, and was ready for the worst. "I'm in love of you."

"What?"

"You're loved. I'm not going to ever lose trust in you. I'm going to give you my love, and you'll survive with it," Ginny whispered and looked at her feet. Harry smiled, and put 3 fingers under Ginny's chin, and pushed her face up to look at him.

"You know what, I think I love you too!" Harry said as he smiled, and hugged Ginny. She hugged him back happily, and said,

"Harry, we'll defeat Voldemort, and you'll be free to live your own life again!"

"Yeah," Harry said happily, and pressed his lips hard against Ginny's.

/-

Hope you liked it! Now please, be so kind again and review! Thank-you so much! Soon Chapter 14 for Suffering will be out! Thanks!

Rai Dee aka Mrs.Poynter


	4. The Prophecy

Thank you so much! Your reviews are great! Well big thanks to,

LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo, seanstonks, Fluent-Elvish, todderbaby, bahjcb, DudetteZ, mysticruby, and Silverian Rose! 

Thanks so much, and DudetteZ, right now I hate Lindsay Lohan along with my great mate Christine. We hate her, and we're gonna have an Anti-Lindsay-Fan Club! lol, we're still not sure, but hey it's not a bad idea!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, this is all J.K.Rowling's!

**_Chapter 4 – The Prophecy_**

It was now a week before Halloween, and Ginny's company had made Harry feel much better. He was no longer all alone, feeling depressed but with Ginny always with Ginny, talking and getting to know her better.

Even lessons at school had better- all except Divination, it's always the same fake thing! But DA was stopped, as now with a normal teacher they had normal DADA lessons. Everyone was preparing for the War now, as even the Ministry had started accepting the face that Voldemort was back.

All the time he had spent alone had only made him feel worse, and guilty. But now, with Ginny who stopped him from thinking that he was doing something wrong, he felt that at last he had an angel who guided him.

He had started to forget Sirius, even though whenever he thought of him, the pain would be greater than before. Still, he'd find Ginny who would say sweet words, which would make Harry happy again. She would pat his head, as and snuggle him close to her chest

He was now even learning new charms and spells, to be able to defeat Voldemort with, and Ginny proved to be a good dueller, who fought against him.

Right now, the two were seated near the lake, tossing stones. They were laughing and joking,

"You should have seen Ron's face, when Hermione had played a joke on him this Summer telling him that she was going to spend the Summer at Krum's!" Ginny said as she threw a stone which beat Harry's length.

"Oh my God!" Harry muttered, as he laughed, and then sadly remembered how they had abandoned him. "I miss them," he then muttered sadly.

"I know, but you should give them some time. They've been a little selfish, so show them that you can stay without them, so they'll come back to you themselves and apologise. Seeing how much you suffered they'll never do it again." Ginny said reasonably.

"Yep, right! Oh, and another thing! Don't think, that I haven't had fun with you. Cause believe me, you're the best! You showed me another side of life. You showed me love, and trust!"

"It's nothing," Ginny said, as she cuddled closer towards Harry.

"No it is something. It is love, and I love you."

"I love you too."

And the two kept talking and laughing until Hedwig reached them, and landed on Harry's lap next to Ginny.

"Hey Hedwig! Got something for me?"

"Yeah, there's an old envelope over there," Ginny said as she got it and handed it to Harry. Hedwig flew away, and Harry opened the letter.

Ginny heard him grumble something, and soon understood that it was a letter from Dumbledore.

"He wants to see us! I bet, that he wants us to stop dating!" Harry said angrily. "The old Fur Ball!"

"Harry!" Ginny said as she looked angrily at him, "Don't talk that way about Dumbledore!"

"Ok, sorry. Well, one thing I'm not going!"

"Of course you are. We're going this instance. You've been grumbling about it all the time that he does not even bother to tell you anything, and know just because he wants to talk to you, you don't wanna go!"

"Ok, let's go!" He answered, ready to avoid a fight.

"One thing. Behave or I'll leave you!"

"Yes Gin!" he said irritably, and she smiled sweetly, and the two walked to Dumbledore's Office. He was waiting for them next to the gargoyle, and said politely,

"Welcome, Harry, Miss Weasley, let's go in my office."

"The pleasure is mine!" Harry said sarcastically, and Ginny shot him a dirty look. "Whatever!"

After Dumbledore gave the password which was as usual, 'Sherbet Lemons', the gargoyles opened and the 3 made their way upstairs, and Dumbledore motioned them to sit down. Soon the 2 were seated facing Dumbledore.

"Ah, I have some news, which may be terrible, but also wonderful. Harry, by the research, which the Order have done during all this time, we figured out that Voldemort can never kill you, or you kill him."

"What about the Prophecy?" Ginny asked.

"You see, they have the brother wands, which will never perform the Avada Kedavra, in the proper way, so neither can kill."

"So, you mean that Voldemort will live forever?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and even you Harry."

"Ooooooh, I'm an immortal!" Harry said as he moved his hands and grinned sarcastically

"Shut up Harry! Stop being sarcastic!" Ginny exclaimed looking worried. Harry listened to her as he knew that this was no time for irony, and so Dumbledore continued.

"There must be, an offspring either from your side, or from Voldemort's which will kill you or him."

"So you mean to say that my son, can kill me?" Harry asked.

"No, either your son kills Voldemort or his son kills you."

"Oh my God! That's terrible. Unless Harry has his own son then Voldemort will live, cause it's obvious that Voldemort won't have any son!" Ginny said, as she looked at Dumbledore and Harry.

"Yeah, or maybe he rapes some girl, takes her baby and finishes her off." Harry said angrily.

"Harry, are you ready to collaborate?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to marry-"

"But it's illegal!"

"Harry, I can marry you and a woman legally, because by the Wizarding Laws I have all right. You know, being a head-master, and all that. You'll only have to find a woman."

"And can it be anyone?" Harry asked.

"Yes, even Ginny," Dumbledore said hopefully.

Harry looked at Ginny who was white, and said,

"No it won't be Ginny!"

"I can do this!" Ginny answered.

"Children, go and talk somewhere private, and decide it yourself. Just one thing, don't take long."

Harry and Ginny nodded and left Dumbledore's Office.

/-

Well, hope you liked this chapter! Leave me some reviews just like those which you left, and I'll be happy, and update! Thanks! xxxxxxxx ;)

Rai Dee ;)


	5. Finding Crookshanks!

_Hey Guyz! You're being so good, and always reviewing, so I decided that I should update. :) Well thanks to : _

LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo, seanstonks , Fluent-Elvish, todderbaby , mysticruby , bahjcb and Mrs. Juddy! 

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. This is all J.K.Rowling's.

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 5 - Finding Crookshanks**_

"Harry, you can't stop me!"

"Of course I can!" Harry answered, as he sat down on a rock. The two were near the lake discussing.

"Listen, I want to be the one! I want to be the one that gives you a son, a son which will help defeat Voldemort! I have a right!"

"Gin, this is for your own good!"

"But Harry? Do you think that I'd feel better, knowing that you concieved a baby with another woman?"

"Gin I-"

"Harry, it hurts more! Please let me do this?"

"I need to think!" Harry answered, and stood up, and left. Ginny burst crying, and fell on the ground, sobbing against the rock Harry had been sitting on.

/-

"Now! Just because things were getting better! Why should I have a son which will stop Voldemort? I don't want my son to stop him! I want my son to live a normal life, not like me!" Harry yelled, as he kept walking.

"Harry?" he heard.

Harry turned around and saw Hermione approaching him. She had been waiting for Ron, and Harry had not seen her by the trees.

"What do you want?" Harry asked angrily.

"I want to talk!"

"I'm not in the mood to talk!"

"But Harry, I'm your bestfriend, talk to me."

"Really Hermione, I don't need anyone to talk to. I already found that person."

"But why are you angry with us?"

"I'm not angry! Just leave me alone! I'm fine, and so are you!"

"I miss you, you're like a brother."

"Well, seems as if you found another brother!" Harry said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, you and Ron had always been there for me ... up to now. I understand, I know that you love each other, but this does not mean that you abondon me!"

"But Harry, you were being so terrible. You didn't even talk to Ron!"

"Did he try to understand my problem? No! He always said, 'Everything will be ok!' But did he know how I felt? No, and he did not bother trying to know! And neither did you! Now, thankfully, I'm much better, and don't need you two, so please go find your Ronniekins, and get fucked, cause for all I care, it does not matter to me!"

"Harry?"

But he did not answer her and kept walking. Hermione looked at him, and sadly, turned away and saw Ron approaching her. She smiled, and ran up to him, and after the two sealed their lips with a sweet kiss, they went to walk around the lake, in the other direction.

/-

Ginny was now in her dormitory, which as usual was empty. Did Harry love her? If he did, it would have been no problem for him to accept her as his wife. Suddenly she heard some knocks against the dormitory window, and as she walked up to the window, she saw Harry outside, on his broom. She smiled, and opened the window, and he hovered inside.

"Hey Gin, I thought about it!" he told her as he got off the broom.

"And?" Ginny asked as she approached him.

"I can't have any other woman who'll be the mother of my son than you!"

Ginny smiled, and Harry pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

/-

"Professor," Harry started as he and Ginny entered his office, "We've decided."

"And what is it that you decided?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're ready to marry, and have a child." Ginny said.

"I'm proud of both of you," he said as his eyes twinkled. Harry felt the usual respect he had held before for Dumbledore and grinned. "I do think that you should advice the rest of the Weasleys."

"Hell! Yeah you're right!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oops sorry!"

"Will you inform them yourself?" Harry asked as he grinned, because Ginny had turned bright red.

"Yes, I will. I'll ask them to come here."

The two nodded, and left. Dumbledore noticed how they resembled James and Lily and smiled and remembered the time, when the Head Boy and Head Girl, used to argue, and then had ended up together.

/-

"Harry, darling, what shall we name the baby?" Ginny asked as the two sat cuddled on a couch, at 2 in the morning after everyone had left the Common Room. Only Crookshanks could be heard hissing near to the fireplace.

"Well, I'd love the name Dudley!"

"What?" Ginny asked as she turned to face him.

"Just kidding!" Harry said as he grinned.

"Oh my God! Well, I like David, and um, William."

"Yeah I like them too."

"Even James?"

"Um, not bad, except that it reminds me of bad times."

"Do you like David then?"

"Yes!"

"So it will be David."

Suddenly they heard someone enter the Common Room, and it was Hermione followed by Ron. They had come to find Crookshanks, from the Common Room, as Hermione liked to have him in her room when she slept.

"Um, hi!" Hermione said, as she saw the two cuddled by the fireplace.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"We were out for a walk and had to come for- WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU CUDDLING MY SISTER?"

"Yes, Ronald. You see, I was there for him, when you were not. And we realised that we love each other." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"But, it can't be true! You stopped liking Harry!"

"No I didn't!"

"Still, you can't date him!" Ron said.

"Why not? Don't you date Hermione?" Harry asked angrily.

"Ron he has a fair point," Hermione said quietly.

"Um, will you protect her?" Ron asked.

"Listen take back the speech. I love Ginny, and will never hurt her!" Harry said as he stood up and faced Ginny.

"You do seem to be better now, though!" Ron said angrily, remembring how Harry had been snappy and now seemed to be normal.

"Yes, I am, Ginny with me meant a lot."

"He needed you, and yet you were not there Ron!" Ginny said.

"But, he was snappy and angry!"

"Ron, we did not try hard enough!" Hermione reasoned.

Ron tried to say something back but knew that he was wrong. He had not been a good friend. He had not been there for Harry and knew that he had to apologise.

"Oh alright! You're right! But Harry, now I want to apologise. Friends again?"

"Ok," Harry answered, as he grinned. He pulled Ron for a brotherly hug, and muttered, "I'm still on the Quidditch Team!"

The girls smiled, and Hermione tentatively, asked,

"Even with me?"

"Of course, sis!" Harry said and hugged Hermione too, who had tears in her eyes. Ginny felt much happier now too. She knew that with Ron and Hermione by his side, Harry would be a better father for his son. The 4 sat down on the couches and started talking. Soon the subject fell on the Prophecy, and Ron was terribly shocked.

"So are you ready for this Gin? You're still 15!"

"Ron I'm ready. I'm in love, and love will help me through this." Ginny answered, as she squeezed Harry's hand.

"I agree with you, Ginny!" Hermione said, and asked, "Have you thought about names?"

"Yes! What do you think of David?" Harry said happily.

"Nice name!" Ron said as Hermione nodded. "Have you talked to mum and dad?"

"No, Dumbledore is going to ask them to come at Hogwarts, and we'll tell them everything."

/-

Well hope you liked it! Please review! ;)

Thanks!

Rai Dee

ooh and Happy Easter!


	6. Pride and Trust

_Hey Dudes! I Am REALLY SORRY for not having updated! But it's not my fault! I had a virus, and lost everything even the ready chaps, and then PC was taken to technician. I only got my pc yesterday evening. But now, as I finished hw, I had to start Chap 6 again! _

_Well my thanks to : _

seanstonks, todderbaby, mysticruby, LilyTilyBooKittyKattyBoo, DudetteZ, thatgirl4Danny, and smeggin-brilliant! Thanks so much for the reviews! xxxxxxxx

_Now Last Chapter was called Finding Crookshanks, because, in that way as Hermione and Ron went to find Crookshanks, they managed to talk to Harry and Ginny, and become friends again._

_Also, don't worry, I know perfectly well that the baby can be a girl ... But they think it's gonna be a boy right? You know, it must be a boy to duel against Voldy. But that's only what they think! So many things can happen ... ;)_

_Disclaimer – I don't own this. This all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I only own the PLOT!_

_Well enjoy, Chap 6 dudes,_

_Chapter 6 – Pride and Trust_

It was Monday, afternoon, and the four were seated in the Common Room. As usual it was almost empty as the young ones liked the stroll by the lake, and the elder students had homework to do and needing loads of information, spent their afternoon at the Library.

Harry and Ginny were playing a Chess Game, and for once Ron was not. Both he and his girlfriend, were sitting on a couch opposite Harry and Ginny, whispering.

"So, when will we give the news about the Halloween Ball?" Hermione asked softly. She and Ron had started organizing a Ball secretely, and the two of them had spent a lot of time preparing the details, and ordering food from the House Elves even though Hermione disliked the idea of 'house-elves being our slaves!' They had even talked about asking Neville, to decorate the Great Hall with strange plants. The two had even asked permission from Dumbledore, who had eagerly accepted as all students were stressed from school, and the whole War thing.

"Well, as today it's only Monday, and the ball will be on Saturday, we can obviously inform the Students today. You know, girls need to get their clothes and stuff, and we boys have to pluck up courage to ask our favourite girls." Ron answered.

"Oh, and who will you ask?" Hermione asked curiously, knowing the answer and already blushing.

"You, of course! So, um, wanna come for the Ball with me?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Um, let me think..." Hermione muttered sarcastically, "Oh well Mr.Weasley, I accept," and she leaned closer to Ron and kissed him softly. But both had been so busy with organizing the ball, that they had not had much time for each other, and both obviously having missed each other lips, deepened their kiss.

Harry and Ginny looked disgusted, and Ginny muttered, "Yuck! Get a Room!"

Ron, and Hermione broke their kiss as they looked embarassed, and angry. Suddenly Hermione said, "Ronald, let's go in my room?" and with that she winked at him. Ron gulped, as Harry and Ginny laughed, and he followed her looking very red.

"God they're so funny!" Harry muttered, as he grinned. He was much happier these days as besides having his perfect girlfriend he also had his bestfriends back. He saw Ginny laughing as she looked at him, and realised that even she was happier now. "You seem happy!"

"Of course I am. Now, I have you as my boyfriend, and seeing you happy makes me happy. And in about a year, we'll be holding our child!" Ginny answered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, our little baby!" Harry muttered.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall entered the room. The two and the other few students in the Common Room stopped their talking, and looked at her. Both Harry and Ginny felt that she had come for them. Last day, Dumbledore had told them, that he had talked to Arthur, as he met him at the Ministry. Dumbledore had also asked him to come at Hogwarts along with Molly, as he needed to speak to both of them, and the two had decided to come next day evening. So they both realised that Ginny's parents were here to learn about the new Prophecy.

"Mr.Potter, and Ms.Weasley, Professor Dumbledore wishes to talk to you!" Professor McGonagall said sternly. The two thought for a moment that something serious had happened, and did not move, but Professor McGonagall smiled a rare smile, and the two felt better, and stood up.

Following Professor McGonagall, they left the Common Room, and walked up to the Headmaster's Office in silence. As they arrived by the Gargoyles, she said,

"Your parents are here, Ms.Weasley. Good Luck, both of you!" And with that the two smiled at her. She then nodded, and muttered, 'Sherbet Lemons!' The Gargoyles moved, and two walked in.

/-

"Arthur, Molly, welcome!" Dumbledore said, as he greeted the two who had come by Floo Powder. Their fireplace had been attached especially to Dumbledore's for the Urgent News.

"Thank-you Sir," Arthur said.

"Oh sit, go on!" Dumbledore said, and motioned them to sit. He then offered them his Sherbet Lemons. Both thanked him, and Molly asked,

"Has something happened to my children? Or Harry! Or even Hermione?"

"No! There's nothing to worry about." Dumbledore said, as he stood up again, and reached Molly. He patted her shoulders and cleared his throat. He then continued, "You see, Harry was passing a very difficult time last weeks. But he found a person who understood him, and talked to him, which was very difficult to do. But at last, she succeeded, and now the two are great friends."

Molly nodded, and Dumbledore kept walking around his office. He then continued again,

"During the Summer, the Order have been doing research to see what they could find about the Prophecy and all. Obviously not the whole order, just Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley." It was Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and the Hogwarts Staff, who knew about the Voldemort- Harry Prophecy. Even certain members of the Order did not know about it. "Well, by research they found out that, neither Harry nor, Voldemort can kill each other!"

"What!" Molly exclaimed. "It is safe for Harry, but this means that Voldemort will live!"

"Calm down, Molly! You see, they have brother wands which will never perform the Avada Kedavra in the proper way. But there is a way, which they could die. This is by an offspring from one side, which will kill Voldemort or Harry."

"Let me see if I get this clear. Either Harry's son kills Voldemort or Voldemort's son kills Harry!" Arthur said.

"Exactly."

"I'm sure that Voldemort will never have any children. So this means Harry has to have a woman? Isn't he young to marry legally?"

"No, he can marry. And he has found this woman. It is the girl who has helped during these last weeks. They love each other."

"I want to meet her, I need to thank her!" Molly exclaimed.

"You know her," Dumbledore stated calmly. Arthur looked at him, and shooked his head. 'No, it couldn't be my daughter!' he thought to himself. He then saw Dumbledore nodding, and realised that it was just like how he had thought. Arthur approached his wife, and put his hands on her shoulder ready to support her.

"Like how you both presumed, it is Ginny."

Molly stood up, and started sobbing on her husband's shoulder. There were many reasons which justified her terror and also pride. Her daughter was young, and maybe or probably, was not ready for this. 'Still, if she was in love of Harry, neither she nor her husband would ever stop her,' Molly thought.

/-

Harry and Ginny entered, Dumbledore's Office, and saw Molly sobbing on Arthur's shoulder, and Dumbledore patting Fawkes.

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed and ran up to her. Molly who had backed away, saw her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

"Dear, are you sure of this?"

As Ginny pulled back, she faced both her parents, and asked, "So you know?"

The two nodded, and Ginny continued,

"Mum, I love Harry, and he loves me. I know, we're young, but our love is strong. I'm ready for this, really I am. Also, I have a right to be the baby's mother. I'm Harry's girl, it wouldn' be fair, if another woman has his son!"

"You're right," Arthur said, fully understanding his daughter, and smiled proudly at her. "I can see that you're no longer the Youngest Weasley. You're mature, and confident, two charateristics which are important to have. I love you Ginny, and I want you to do this. I also want to help you."

Molly smiled at her, as she wiped away her tears, and said between sobs, "I agree, having heard you speak like this. Just like how your father said, you spoke in a way, a woman speaks. And so I trust you for it. It is very important to believe in our children, and for that I'm going to believe in you. I'm sure that you'll be a perfect mum!"

The girl, looked at her parents, and tears formed in her eyes. She ran and hugged them both tightly. Both her parents felt proud of having her as their daughter. Harry smiled, as he saw how Molly and Arthur had trusted their daughter, and as usual felt great respect for them.

Ginny then came up to him, and kissed him softly, and then said,

"Harry, we'll manage to live comfortably don't worry!"

"Yeah, definetely!" And he kissed her softly again. Then he approached Molly and Arthur and thanked them,

"Thank you, for trusting her, because having her doing this difficult move with me, will make everything is easier. We'll manage, as you know, I have a large sum of money, left by my parents and Sirius. Still, even without money we could succeed. What really matters is your trust, and for this we'll be grateful to you forever!"

Molly started sobbing again, and hugged Harry tightly, who grinned, as he felt even happier than before if this was possible. Arthur then shook hands with Harry and smiled warmly.

"I'm glad that you solved all this so easily," Dumbledore at last muttered. "Well, if you two don't need to say anything to them, Harry and Ginny can go back."

"Yes, definetely." Arthur said.

"Harry, and Ginny, work hard now. You two are going to be an independent husband and wife, and soon parents."

"Yes, Mrs.Weasley," Harry said.

"Oh, and mum, I'd rather if you told my brothers about this whole thing yourself!" Ginny hinted.

"Don't worry, we won't let them hurt Harry!" Arthur joked, and the two said good-bye to Molly and Arthur and left the Office. Soon after, Molly, and Arthur floo-powdered back home.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so happy now! We've got no secrets, and my parents accepted! I want to get married soon!" Ginny exclaimed, as they were walking in an empty corridor.

"Yeah, me too Gin!" Harry said, as he got her in his arms, and turned her round, both laughing. "Well, let's go back in the Common Room now!"

"Yeah," Ginny said, but before leaving, she pulled Harry in for a very passionate kiss which happily was returned.

/-

That evening, all the School, was dining, and talking loudly, but soon stopped by Dumbledore who had silenced everyone. "Students, I'd like you to welcome our great Head-girl, and Head-Boy, who need to talk to you!"

Everyone clapped politely, excluding the Slytherins. Ron, and Hermione, confidently approached Professor Dumbledore, and Hermione then told everyone,

"Next Saturday, after the Halloween Feast, there's going to be a Halloween Ball, for the 5th, 6th and 7th year students, which will start at about 11!"

"You can wear dress robes, or even costumes! You could also invite any younger students! Well, hope you come, and have fun! See you all!" Ron said smiling, and students started clapped again, and soon the Hall was full of loud chatter as everyone started talking about the Ball, even the youngers one, who were trying to plan a way to remain at the Ball too after the Feast.

"Wow! A Ball!" Ginny exclaimed happily, as she and Harry were leaving the room.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great. You'll come with me, won't you?"

"Of course!"

"Great!" Harry exclaimed.

"What do you think we should wear?"

"Um, I'd rather see you in dress robes, as you look so elegant, and beautiful!"

"Oh, thank you, Harry! Yes, I'd like wearing Dress robes!"

And the two kept walking back to the Common Room, talking happily about the Ball.

/-

Hope ya liked it! Now review, won't you? Pls! lol! Thanks and See ya!

Rai Dee

Oh, and please those that are not busy enough, offer a prayer for Pope John Paul the Second who was simply great!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. News Again!

_Hey! How are ya dudez? Me is fine! Thanks a lot for the reviews, I just reached 50 reviews with your great appreciated help! Thanks to LilyTilyBooKittyKattyBoo, smeggin-brilliant, seanstonks, Jade The Orkkiller, todderbaby, Mrs.Juddy and newcomer, Z-Loca-Grl!_

_Thank yous!_

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything, this is all J.K.Rowling's!_

_Chapter 7 - News Again!_

It was Saturday morning, and Hogsmeade was full of blushing girls, running furiously, in and out of shops trying dress robes, and other accessorise. Along them, were Hermione and Ginny, who had decided to impress their boys.

"So what colour do you think would suit me?" Hermione asked, as the two were drinking a butterbeer each. They had just arrived at Hogsmeade and ran to the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh well, if I were you, I'd buy a dark dress robe, obviously not black! Something like, um navy blue. It's a very elegant colour!" Ginny reasoned.

"Yes, I like navy blue!"

"I'm going to buy a dress robe too, and I'm trying to get an expensive one! You know, as this Summer I worked with Fred and George, I earned quite a sum of money, which I could afford buying an expensive dress robe with!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"Wow! That's great! You should buy maybe a dark shade of pink. I heard Lavender say that it's very fashionable!" Hermione advised.

"Yes, I like'd that!"

"Well, we finished, so might as well go along!" Hermione said, and the two paid for their drinks and left to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions which had recently opened at Hogsmeade too.

The girls, feeling excited at buying their own really dress robes by themselves entered the shop. The girls were surprised by what they saw.

The Shop was as big as the Great Hall at school, or even more. It was a very bright place, with different colours and materials of cloth on shelves all round the room. Hermione, and Ginny smiled, as they walked around, looking at the different dress robes. After some minutes, a woman in her early forties approached them, and in a friendly manner asked,

"Good Morning girls! Do you need any help?"

"Oh yes please! We would like to buy dress robes!" Hermione answered politely.

"For what occasion may I ask?"

"A school ball!"

"Oh, a school ball! I understand you very well ... some boy you want to impress?"

The two girls giggled, and the friendly shop assistant called, Diane, went on,

"So, have you got any colour in mind?"

"Yes, I'd like a dark shade of pink!" Ginny exclaimed.

"And, I'd like a Navy Blue, one!" Hermione continued.

"Very well! I know just the thing!" Diane, told the two, and winked. Hermione along with Ginny smiled, and followed her.

/-

Dumbledore was in his office, feeding Fawkes, when an owl reached his office, and hooted impatiently. As he reached the owl, he took, the letter, and ripped it open. He was very shocked and surprised by what he read but liked it.

/-

Harry, and Ron were in the Quidditch Field, along with the rest of the Gryffindor team, practising Quidditch, as next week there was a school match, Gryffindor-Slytherin. This bored Harry, especially having to meet Malfoy, who would obviously start with his comments again. Surprisingly, this year, Malfoy, had simply ignored the trio and never talked to them ... neither at lessons. This was appreciated by the three, as during the years, they had detested him more and more.

As a bludger flew towards him, he bent down, and noticed Hagrid down by the gates. Harry signalled Ron, who was almost knocked off himself by the bludger now, and Harry went next to Hagrid, who had signalled him to come over.

"Hello Hagrid!"

"Oy, Harry! Everythin' well?"

"Yes Hagrid! Did you need anything? I'm in the middle of my training!"

"Sorry fer disturbin, but Professor Dumbledore needs to talk to ye."

"Oh, thanks Hagrid! I'll go this instant!" Harry answered, and flew up to Ron, and told him about Dumbledore's invitation. Soon, Harry was walking along his way to the Headmaster's Office.

As usual, he gave the password himself, and went up the stairs into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Harry!" Dumbledore greeted. "Welcome!"

"Thank-you, Professor!" Harry said. His relationship with Dumbledore was now just like before. Harry had got over his pride, and even applogised to Dumbledore.

"Harry, I received a letter from Remus, which tells us something extremely important."

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Before your parents died, they had helped in defending the Philosophere's Stone, as Voldemort had already wanted it, before your first year-"

"Why? He did not need it? He was a human!"

"Ah yes, but he still wanted to be an immortal," Dumbledore explained, and Harry nodded. "Well, for having protected the Stone, Nicholas Flamel, had rewarded your parents by giving them a sum of money, and also a precious jewel. Well, this reward is not in the Vault at Gringotts, meaning, that beside that money, you also have another large sum of money, and a precious jewel!" Dumbledore said happily.

"Oh my God! That's great!" Harry exclaimed, as now he could live a more comfortable life with Ginny. "Did you know this before?"

"I knew about the Reward. But I thought that it was in the Vault. But Remus, had accidentally found some documents today, which were given to him by ... Sirius, before he died. Sirius had not told you about them, because he thought that you should live on your money at Grignotts at the moment, but now, considering this situation, you need to have a house, I think you should have this money. As Remus saw the documents, he immediately told me about them!"

"I can't believe it!" Harry said, as he scratched his nose. "This is great! Really! Thanks Professor!" Harry said and stood up to shake Dumbledore's hands.

"I did nothing, Harry. This is all infact yours legally!" Dumbledore answered, and solemnly shook hands. "Another thing Harry, are you going to tell your relatives anything about your wedding?"

"Of course not! I'll just tell them at Summer, that I'm not staying at Privet Drive anymore. They'll be thrilled!"

"But they're your family!"

"Don't worry, it'll be ok!"

"Well, see you then Harry."

"Bye, Sir," Harry said, and saluted the Headmaster and left the Office. He then ran back to the Quidditch pitch, mounted his broom, and reached Ron, who had dismissed everyone as Training was over.

"Ron!" Harry said as he reached him, "I got some good news!"

"What?" Ron asked, and the two reached the ground.

"Well, Remus, has found out about another sum of money which I own, meaning a better life for me and Ginny!"

"That's good, tell me about it."

Harry started narrating all that Dumbledore had told him, as they walked back to the Common Room. Ron was surprised about the news, but then very vaguely remembered his parents talking about it during the Summer Holidays after his first year at Hogwarts. It must have been because they had remembered what James and Lily had done. As they arrived at the Common Room, there seated on a couch talking excitedly, were Hermione and Ginny.

Harry ran up to Ginny, and pulled her up. She looked at him surprised and he kissed her hard. After he let go, he exclaimed happily,

"We've got more money than we think!"

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

Harry and the others sat down, and he started telling them all about what Dumbledore had told them. Ginny was simply thrilled, and kept hugging Harry. Ron and Hermione were glad about the news too, and after their excitement calmed down, the four went to the Great Hall for lunch.

/-

Well hope you liked it, my fellow readers.. I want to thank you so much for the reviews, and be kind again and review :P lol!

Well cya, and thanks!

Rai Dee


	8. The Ball

Hey people! I know, I took long to update because I waited for your reviews, but sadly they decreased … well here's my next chapter! Hope you'll like it! Oh and thanks to LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo, smeggin-brilliant, todderbaby, seanstonks, and Beth5572!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. This all belongs to J.K.Rowling!

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it,

_**Chapter 8 – The Ball**_

"I'm so nervous," Ron said, looking red, and terribly shook.

"Excuse me, about what?" Harry asked casually. The two were seated in the Common Room, waiting for Hermione and Ginny. It was now already fifteen minutes past six, and the feast started at half past six. Both were in their dress robes, and looked very elegant. Luckily, Fred and George had bought Ron three dress robes, which he had appreciated.

"Well, you know! The ball thing! I can't dance!"

"Of course you can," Harry said tired of talking about the dances with Ron. Ron had spent all the afternoon, worrying because he could not dance. "And besides, we have the feast first, so maybe Hermione wouldn't want to dance because she would have eaten a lot!"

"Think so?"

"Yeah, I already told you this ten times today!"

Ron grinned, and said, "Thanks mate!"

At that moment, the two saw Hermione and Ginny walking down the stairs. They both looked very beautiful, and Ron and Harry could not stop looking at them. The girls smiled graciously, and reached the boys.

Hermione had long straight hair, and natural make-up, which made her look very pretty. She was wearing the dark robe, and underneath had a beautiful blue dress up to her knees. The dress had two silver straps across her shoulder. Just like how Ginny told her, it was a simple dress but very elegant. She had matching shoes and purse.

Ginny, was then wearing a dark pink robe, with a white dress underneath which was just like Hermione's. She had the same purse and shoes, but in different colours too. Like Hermione she also had light make up, and straight hair. Both thought that simple make up and accessorise were enough.

"Ginny, you look astonishing," Harry said, as he handed her his hand.

"Thank you, so do you!" And the two left for the Great Hall.

Ron was not even capable to talk, and suddenly came back to his senses.

"Wow, M-Mione, you look beautiful," he said as he turned red.

"Thank-you," Hermione answered feeling satisfied, at affecting Ron in this way, and the two followed Harry and Ginny.

They entered the Hall, which was with the same Halloween Decorations as usual. The four went at the Gryffindor table, and all Gryffindor males, couldn't stop looking at Hermione and Ginny. Lavender and Parvati both, wearing fancy robes, looked ready to kill at the way Ginny and Hermione had affected the guys. Hermione and Ginny just smiled, but secretly liked it a lot.

"Well, students, all I'd like to say is, Happy Halloween!" Dumbledore said who had just stood up. He then clapped his hands, and all the tables were full of different types of food, which happened to be favourites of a lot of students.

Everyone started eating hungrily, and talking, as usual.

"Hell, Hermione, you look very beautiful!" Seamus said as he sipped his drink, and Hermione blushed whilst Ron eyed him. Seamus being scared of Ron's look put his arm around Parvati who was his date and then continued drinking.

Harry and Ginny were now talking about their wedding, trying to find a suitable date, now that they had much more money.

"Well, I'd love to be married for this Christmas!"

"Yeah, it would be our own Christmas," Harry grinned.

"Mum, would invite us for lunch!"

"Sure we'd go, and afterwards stay at our home!"

"Well, what about getting married, um, round first December then?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we'd only have one more school week, and it could be missed. It would just be revision of what we done. We'll ask Dumbledore, and tell him that we'd like to settle home for Christmas!"

"Yes, we'll do it," Ginny answered and smiled happily at Harry.

"Gin, I was thinking, maybe we should go and live at Grimmauld Place?"

"Would you like it?"

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"That will be great! We would only have to change some furniture, and such!"

"That's it. And we'll ask Tonks to get us the furniture. She just moved in her house, so she'd know from where to get everything. Last time I met Remus, he said that she has a great home!"

"I like the idea. And in that way we won't miss school!"

And the two kept talking, until, Dumbledore stood up again. Everyone looked at him, as he said,

"Students, I know that you were probably having fun, but it is already fifteen to eleven. So from first to fourth year students, who are not attending the ball with an elder student, please I ask you to leave the Hall, and go to your Common Room, as your prefects have organised parties."

The younger students cheered! This would be better than a ball they thought! The elder students smiled, as they knew how it felt when they were not allowed for a ball. Soon the Hall was much emptier, and suddenly from the Great Hall entrance, entered Don Hutch, the Weird Sisters, and some other wizarding bands.

How the students clapped! These were the best musicians, in the whole Wizarding World. Soon the tables were magically, moved on the sides of the room, and the decorations changed. The Hall was full of beautiful flowers, of all colours, and lit by candles, which were floating high in the Hall.

Soft music soon started, and Harry asked Ginny for a dance. He knew how she liked Don Hutch, who had opened the ball himself with his romantic song.

"Harry thanks! I'd like to dance!" was Ginny's answer.

She took of her robe, and along with Harry, went in the middle of the Hall dancing softly. The Hall was now full of couples dancing, even Ron and Hermione! To Ron's great surprise and relief, he could dance very well, and soon he was swaying along with Hermione.

"Gin," Harry said, as he and Ginny danced, forgetting the others around them. They were in their own World. He had his hands around her waist, and hers were around his neck.

"Yeah?" she asked softly, as she rested her head against his chest.

"I probably said this too many times, but I love you."

Ginny looked at him, smiled, and said, "Don't worry, I'm never annoyed when I hear it, I love you too!"

Harry leaned in for a kiss, which was soon no longer a soft kiss but a passionate one. Dumbledore saw them, and remembered when about 20 years ago, both Lily, and James had danced and kissed. He smiled, as he remembered them, and wished that Harry and Ginny, would not suffer in the same way that Lily and James did.

All students kept dancing, but soon Harry and Ginny had had enough of dancing, and decided to go walking by the lake. Ginny quickly went up to her dormitory first, as she did not want to hold her robe in her hand, and as it was hot outside, she did not want to wear it. So did Harry.

Soon though, they were walking all by themselves near the lake. It was a very clear night, and the moon shone brightly on the Lake. They were both lost in their own world, feeling they owned everything, and no one could stop them from doing what they wanted.

They forgot about Voldemort, about the Prophecy. All they thought about was each other, and how many years they had to live, the two of them. Soon they were both kissing hungrily, as if their life depended on this kiss. As the two let go, Harry whispered,

"I want to marry you before December."

"What?"

"Ginny, I want you. I really do, I want you to be Mrs.Potter."

Ginny smiled, at hearing her name, and said happily,

"Let's marry then!"

"What?"

"We've got a house! We've got money! Why do we need to wait?"

"What about school?"

"Listen, when I'm gonna be pregnant, I won't be coming school, might as well stop now instead of three months later."

"But what about your family! There are so many things to think about!"

"Harry, look, tomorrow it's Sunday. Let's send a letter to Tonks, about everything, telling her to order some furniture we need. She has the keys of Grimmauld, she can go there, and see herself what is needed. About next week, our house will be ready, and we'll then get married! We don't need anything special! Just family that's all!"

"You're a genius!"

"I know I am!" Ginny said mockingly.

"Yeah, you are," Harry whispered softly in her ear, and locked his lips with hers again.

/-

Hey to all! Hope you liked it! Now please review, because if you do I can easily update! I have up to Chapter 11 ready! So … review :) lol! See ya!

Raiza

Oh, and who ever sees the Programme on Italian TV, Amici, Klajdi is great!


	9. Good News

Hallo! Oh I can see that you still like my story as I received 7 reviews again! Thank you so much, xxxxxxxx!

Here are my thanks to : smeggin-brilliant, Truthful Person, mysticruby, todderbaby, Beth5572, Harry and Ginny 4eva, and seanstonks! Lov ya all!

Now here's my answer to the newcomer Truthful Person:

Darling, from the 62 reviews which I've received, you were the only one to leave a flame saying this fic is shit. So, firstly, either all my faithful reviewers have something missing to read this shit, or you've got something missing to review in that way! I mean, it's ok you don't like it, and I appreciate your review, and I accept your opinion, but don't call my work shit! I give my time to do this, and it is appreciated by my reviewers, and I'll keep updating for them! Got it? Thanks very much, and you're welcome to keep reading and also welcome to stop reading! See ya!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, this all belongs to J.K.Rowling!

_**Chapter 9 – Good News!**_

"Um, Harry, shouldn't we go back to school now?" Ginny asked. It was Sunday afternoon, and the two were still excited about what they had talked the day before after the ball. They had gone for a walk, near the lake (again!), and were now cuddled, against a tree. They had just woke up after a small nap.

"Why should we?"

"Because tomorrow we have lessons, Harry."

"You said it! Tomorrow not today!" Harry joked.

"Ok, we'll stay here," Ginny muttered, as she softly kissed Harry's lips.

"Hope Tonks has received our letter!" Harry said.

"Yeah, if she did, I'm sure she'd help."

"Yeah, she will. She's a good type, really."

"Can we go back now?"

"No!"

"Oh come on, we're lazing about, not doing anything, and this sucks!"

"Yeah?" Harry threatened.

"Yeah!" Ginny answered defiantly, and suddenly Harry started tickling her really hard, on her tummy. It was her most sensitive spot, and she couldn't help laughing loudly. "Oh, Harry! Please stop!" she shrieked between laughs.

After she couldn't take it anymore, Harry stopped, and she started slapping him playfully.

"Maybe we really should go back, now!" Harry said.

"I want to stay here now," she teased.

"But I'm tired!" Harry teased back, as he stood up, and gave her his hand. She smiled, and got his hand, and with a large pull jumped on his back. Harry was not prepared for this, and so both of them fell on the ground, laughing. "Oh God! I dropped my glasses!" Harry said, and Ginny found them for him. They were broken.

"Occulus Reparo!" Ginny muttered, and soon the glasses were mended. Harry put them on, and reluctantly, they walked back to school.

/-

It was already Wednesday, and Harry and Ginny had not received any news from Tonks. Both were very nervous, and this was bad, when having a Potions Lesson.0

"Potter, your potion is turning green, when it's colour should be bright indigo," Snape drawled. "What did you put in?"

"I put-"

"I can see that you used Unicorn meat, when I had clearly said that it would not be used."

"I did not put it in!"

"Silence!"

It was true, Harry, had not put it in. Ron had by mistake, taken out ready Unicorn Skin, and so it seemed as if Harry shaved the skin, and had used the meat of the Unicorn.

"I will not tolerate answering back, you insolent brat!"

"Professor, Sir, I took-" Ron started.

"Oh, helping your little friend?" Snape asked coldly.

"No, I-"

"10 points from Gryffindor each, and another 15, from Miss Granger, who did not bother to stop Mr.Potter from using Unicorn Meat."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her potion.

"Want me to make it 25?"

The three, looked away, and ignored Snape totally, feeling more than furious. They could see Malfoy and the Slytherins laughing. And again, strange that Malfoy had passed no comment ...

/-

"He really is a fucken bastard! I hate him!" Ron yelled, as they left the dungeon.

"Mind your language Ron, you're Head Boy!" Hermione hissed.

"Believe me, he'll pay for this!" Ron continued, and Harry only nodded in agreement, still not able to talk because of the anger he felt. Potions had been their last lesson, and so Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, whilst Hermione and Ron left for a Brief Prefects' Meeting.

As he entered, he saw Ginny who was reading a letter, and looked thrilled. Harry ran up to her, and as she saw him, she started hugging him,

"Harry! Tonks received our letter! And guess what? She's already ordered the furniture, and the house-elves have already cleaned Grimmauld Place. Look, what do you think?" she then asked, and handed him the photos which Tonks had sent.

The place was different. It was clean, and all curtains, and rugs were again out. Tonks had also written, that the same furniture could be used except that of the bedrooms, and kitchen meaning that there was a lot of furniture which belonged to the Blacks which still could be used. So the house was not empty, and the garden was trimmed. The house was just like a small manor.

Harry kept looking at the photos, not able to speak, and then Ginny continued,

"We can move in, in a week's time!"

"That's great, Gin!" Harry said, and got her in his arms, and turned her round. "I'm so glad! Let's go talk to Dumbledore about the Wedding."

"Yeah!" Ginny said looking excited, and the 2 practically ran their way to Dumbledore's Office. They gave the password, and went up the stairs.

As usual Dumbledore was talking to Fawkes, and smiled as he saw the two.

"Hello, no more lessons?"

"Yes! We've just finished!" Ginny answered and smiled.

"Professor, we decided to go and live at Grimmauld Place, which has been restored. We wish to get married about next week!" Harry started.

"I see. Don't you think that you should talk about it to your parents, and teachers because of school?"

"Professor, I decided to stop school, as I've only been here for a month, and soon will be leaving so it wouldn't be worth it to continue this year. Harry can still come at school, and for the time being, I'll live at Grimmauld. My parents can come there with me."

"Yes, a good thought. Or maybe, Harry can stay there with you, and have your fire place attached to mine, for school, and come each morning."

"Would you do that professor?" Harry asked.

"Of course. You two are getting married so young to save our World. Shouldn't I help you about it?"

"Thanks sir," Ginny said.

"I can send a letter personally to your parents to tell them about the Wedding. Would you like your family to come?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, Charlie is at Romania, and Bill is at France with his wife, Fleur. Fred and George are at France too, as they've just opened a shop there, so it will only be my parents, and Ron and Hermione." Ginny told her headmaster.

"Well then. The wedding can take place even next Sunday if you want. Depends, if you can move in at Grimmauld at Sunday!"

"You'd marry us even at Sunday?" Harry asked happily.

"If that's what you would like!"

"Oh thank you, Professor!" Ginny squealed, and happily hugged Dumbledore who blushed.

"Well, then, I guess you and Ms.Granger should go to Hogsmeade to buy a dress?" Dumbledore hinted Ginny. "This is my present," and he handed 100 galleons to her and Harry.

"Professor you shouldn't do this!" Harry exclaimed, "You're already helping us enough by marrying us."

"I'm doing this, because I want to," Dumbledore said calmly. The two thanked him, and left his office feeling so happy.

"Next week you'll be my wife, pumpkin!"

"Yeah, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and hugged him. "Wait a minute, pumpkin?"

"Don't you like it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do," Ginny giggled, "Pumpkin!"

The two laughed, and went back to the Common Room. On their way they met Ron and Hermione who had finished their Prefects' Meeting.

"Ron, Hermione!" Ginny yelled, as she ran up to them, "We're getting married on Sunday!"

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged Ginny happily, whispering something in her ear, and both giggling.

"Congratulations," Ron said as he hugged Harry, trying to be a normal brother and not over protective of his sister. 'After all, you're still fifteen, but you're doing this to save the World.'

"Thanks mate," Harry answered Ron, and told him all about Tonks letter, and Dumbledore agreeing to marry them. In the meantime, Hermione and Ginny were talking about going at Hogsmeade to shop.

"Well, hope you live a great life together!"

"We sure will," Harry said, and embraced Ginny tightly. Hermione started crying with happiness.

"Man, Mione, you're crying right now! What will you do during the Wedding Ceremony then?" Ron teased. The four started laughing, and felt just like as if they lived a normal life, with no Voldemort to intrude. Even Harry, had forgotten about his trouble, and about Sirius and his pain, and felt happy just like any other person in the World.

/-

Well, no they're not going to elope :P It's gonna be a small legal wedding! They'll get married later by church as they are still young! Well hope you liked it! And please review :D

Thanks!

Raiza


	10. Preparations

Well! I am the happiest girl on the World! I simply loved your reviews! Here are my thanks to newcomers, bb, Flip555, Shawney, Not-that-kinda-gurl, CaliforniaBrat, perfectgurl, RonsREALgirl, SnoBrdchik1015113, and riegert8! Thank you so much! Love ya all! Xxxxxxxxx

And here are my thanks to the other faithful reviewers, smeggin-brilliant, SiriusLivesOn, mysticruby, seanstonks, and Z-Loca-Grl! Thank you all! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the plot. This all belongs to J.K.Rowling!

Oh, and by the way, they are in the 7th year and Ginny is in the 6th year, ok? That's why Ron and Hermione are head-boy and girl! ;)

Enjoy dudes,

_**Chapter 10 - Preparations**_

"Oh Hermione! I'm so excited!" Ginny exclaimed happily, as the two were seated on her bed, in the 6th year dormitory.

"I understand! I'm pretty excited myself!"

"Well, I must buy a dress and some other things too," Ginny said.

"Yeah, do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"What! Tomorrow it's Tuesday, we have lessons!"

"We'll go in the afternoon. I've got lessons only up to one tomorrow."

"I've got up to half past one actually. But it's with Hagrid, he'll easily let me go!"

"Great! We'll go and have lunch, and then leave for Hogsmeade ok?"

"Yeah, Hermione thanks!" Ginny squealed, and hugged her bestfriend happily, imagining her Wedding. "I was thinking, as a wedding gift, I'll buy Harry, his dress robes myself!"

"Good idea! He hasn't got much taste," Hermione giggled, along with Ginny.

/-

"Ron, do you know what Ginny would like to receive as a gift?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Well, she's a type who doesn't like a lot of silly things. Maybe, a romantic dinner after the Ceremony, you two by yourselves, in the garden at Grimmauld. You could decorate the garden with roses, mind you she adores roses!"

"I like your idea," Harry said, and could already imagine the dinner in his mind. "Thanks mate!" And stood up abruptly, and left the Common Room.

"You're welcome," Ron muttered behind him, and decided to go at the Kitchens to nick some food, and then at the Quidditch Field.

/-

"Oy, Neville!" Harry called, as he entered Greenhouse 4.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Could you do me a favour?" Harry asked, and pulled out some galleons.

"What?" Neville asked, eyeing the money.

"Neville, I'd like you to prepare me some red roses, charmed to sing Don Hutch songs, could you do that?"

"Of course, that's easy!" Neville exclaimed.

"Here then, thanks!" Harry said and handed 50 galleons.

"No, I can't accept it. I'm your friend, and I won't take your money."

"Go on!"

"No, Harry."

"Thanks Neville," Harry said, and hugged him in a brotherly way. "Well, I'm off!"

"Bye Harry!" Neville answered, as he saw Harry walk out of the greenhouse. Neville smiled as he liked helping in any way, and continued experimenting with his newest plant.

/-

"Gin?" Harry called, as he saw Ginny, whilst he was walking back to the Common Room.

"Harry, hi!" Ginny said, and kissed him. "We were coming to meet you, and Ron!"

"Oh, hello Hermione!"

"Tomorrow we're going shopping," Hermione told Harry with a smile.

"Really, can I come?"

"No, Harry, you can't!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Why not?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Because it's a surprise!" Hermione told him.

"Whatever, let's go and find Ron!"

"I saw him from the Window, he's in the Quidditch Field," Ginny said.

"Well let's go get him, and then visit Hagrid, what do you think?"

"A good idea," Harry said, and the three went to meet Ron.

/-

_Knock Knock_

"Who's there?"

"It's us Hagrid!" Harry called. Hagrid smiled, and opened the door.

"Look who's here! Me best students!"

"Oh, thank you, Hagrid!" Hermione said brightly.

"Come in."

The four went in and sat down.

"Cup o' tea?"

"No Hagrid, we're soon going to eat," Ginny said.

"I wouldn't mind having one, Hagrid!" Ron said, and Hermione muttered, "Pig!"

"So what brought ye here?"

"Well we haven't visited in a long time, and soon Ginny and I will be away, so we came to say hello." Harry said.

"Yeah, me heard about it!"

"And what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I'm proud of 'em," Hagrid said pointing at Ginny and Harry, and started sobbing. Ginny smiled, and stood up, and said softly,

"There there, Hagrid!"

"But this is like, when me saw 'Arry left at the doorstep of those brutes!"

"You mean the Dursleys?" Ron asked.

"Yeah! He'll leave again, and ye with him!" he then pointed at Ginny.

"Well, did you ever meet Harry again?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah!"

"So the same will happen this time!" Ginny continued, "It's only a good bye for a little while!"

Hagrid smiled, and Harry hugged him, and said, "Thanks so much for all you did these years!"

"Me did nothin'!"

"Course you did," Ron said.

"You made Care of Magical Creatures, worthwhile!"

"Thank-ye," Hagrid said, as Hermione handed Ron his tea. "Well, where are ye goin' to live?"

/-

"Let's go at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions!" Hermione said, "I was very satisfied by my robe." Hermione said, as the two had arrived at Hogsmeade.

"Yes, me too!"

So the two walked the street to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and were greeted by Diane again,

"Look who's here! So soon!"

"Yes! We also wanted to thank you for the wonderful robes!" Hermione said.

"We're here to buy another set!" Ginny giggled.

"I'm glad to know this, so what's the Occasion?"

Hermione and Ginny smiled, and slowly told her what they wanted.

/-

Well hope you like it! Now please, be good enough and review in the same way you did last chapter! You can't imagine how happy I am! Oh, and I just finished chapter 12! It is great! If I were you I'd review, so I'd read it! (Hint Hint)

Thanks,

Raiza!


	11. The Quidditch Match

Hello to all! Gosh you're making me so happy! I've reached the 90 reviews, so I broke my own record of reviews! If you keep reviewing I'll get my first 100! Thanks so much to you all! Xxxxxxxxx

Thanks to: SiriusLivesOn, Beth5572, CaliforniaBrat, seanstonks, Toni, twirlergurl09, perfectgurl, DudetteZ, Harry and Ginny 4eva, AlmightyT, mysticruby, XBloodyRoseX-XGetXBornX, Harry, and LilyTilyBooKittyKattyBoo! Thank you all!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the plot. This all belongs to J.K.Rowling!

**These are some replies to reviews:**

Now, number 1, Harry and Ginny 4eva Harry calls Ginny, 'pumpkin' on purpose. It does mean something, and infact in the Wedding Chapter you'll see why.

Number 2, Harry I know that Harry can kill Voldemort in another way, maybe with telepathy or anything, but the thing is that there is no possible way for the two to kill each other, in my fic! It must be that there must be a son, that's the importance of this fic.

And number 3, AlmightyT Thanks for the constructive review which you gave me! I'll try and do better and just tell me how it is going! If you still think that my English is not so good just tell me ok? And you can start editing it then if you want! I was not offended:D

Chapter 11 – The Quidditch Match

It was now Friday evening, and Hermione, Ron, but most especially, Harry and Ginny were very excited. There was only one more whole day until Harry and Ginny would marry. All four of them had forgotten about the Quidditch match against Slytherin next day.

Harry was biting his nails, not talking to anyone whilst Ginny was looking at him, with a blank expression, as Hermione and Ron were trying the calm the two.

"Why are you so excited?" Hermione asked at last, breaking the silence.

"We're getting bloody married next Sunday!" Ginny shrieked. The Common Room was empty, as at Friday Evenings, the students rarely stayed there so she did not bother keeping the secret of the marriage.

"Um, yeah right ..." Hermione muttered.

"Sorry but I'm nervous!" Ginny said a little calmly then before.

"Sure I understand," Hermione said as she smiled.

"Thanks!"

The two boys looked at them, until Ron had a good idea,

"Harry, what do you say? Wanna play a Chess game?"

Harry looked at him, and grinned,

"Yeah sure!"

/-

After a tense evening, Saturday dawned, and the four felt much better. Ginny was sure of what she was doing, and so was Harry. Hermione and Ron were rather excited about the Ceremony rather than what was really happening, as they both trusted Harry and Ginny.

"You know what Harry, because of your bloody wedding, I did not plan really well today's game against Slytherin!" Ron said, as he stuffed bacon in his mouth. "You better catch the Snitch!"

"You should thank me, because I'm playing Quidditch at the Eve of my wedding!" Harry answered angrily.

"Yeah right, if I were Ginny I would have not let him play! What if he gets hurt?" Hermione argued angrily.

"He won't, he's the best seeker in the World!" Ginny said smiling proudly at him.

"Thanks, pumpkin!" Harry said sweetly, and Hermione and Ron giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"Nothing, _PUMPKIN!"_ Ron teased. Harry and Ginny couldn't help laughing too.

/-

"_So it's Gryffindor in the lead, with sixty points to thirty!"_ Dean's voice was heard echoing around the Quidditch Field. _"And it's Creevey Junior, passing the Quaffle, to Dean Thomas, who reaches the Slytherin Keeper, and surprisingly, SCORES A GOAL!"_

All Gryffindor students and most of the Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw cheered, and clapped. Harry looked at the Crowd, and saw Ginny with Hermione holding a poster, saying, Potter, Weasley, you rule the Game!

Harry smiled, and waved at them, who waved back, and suddenly in the direction of Ginny and Hermione he saw the Snitch. Draco was far away on the other side of the pitch, shouting at the Slytherin Keeper, so Harry had all the chance of catching the Snitch by himself.

He flew up to the Snitch, which happened to be approaching the Crowd, more and more, and at last Harry got it, and breaked suddenly, stopping metres away from the Crowd, from where stood Hermione and Ginny.

Harry approached Ginny, who stood up to cheer him, as he reached her, pulled her in for a passionate kiss not hearing,

"_And Gryffindor won the match with two hundred ten points for Gryffindor to thirty!"_

/-

"What a game!" Ron said as he along with the males of the Team, where in their Changing Room.

"I loved it! My best game ever!" Harry said.

"Yeah, of course if you snogged Ginny on your broom," Seamus teased. Everyone laughed, and Harry teased back,

"At least I had someone to snog, unlike you!"

They all kept laughing, and soon walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

As they entered the Portrait Hole, they couldn't see anymore. The room was dark, and the curtains were drawn in. Suddenly,

"Surprise!"

The light was turned on, and the Common Room, had the couches and tables drawn to the side full of food. Music was on, and soon everyone was partying.

At last, after everyone congratulated him, Harry reached Ginny who wrapped her arms around his neck, and passionately locked her lips against his.

"Wow," was all Harry could say after the kiss.

"Great game," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks!"

"I enjoyed watching you play, but I hope that tomorrow evening, you'll play a better game!" Ginny then whispered seductively.

"Oh, don't worry I'll try my best not to disappoint!" And Ginny started giggling again.

"Come on, let's dance!"

And the two with the rest of the Gryffindors danced along to the beat. They spent the whole afternoon partying and later, Ron, Seamus, and Dean left to get more food because everything was finished.

By now, Harry and Ginny were snogging on the Couch. As they let go, Harry asked,

"You can't seem to stay off me today!"

"It's true, I just can't wait until tomorrow I'll be your wife. But today, I want to spend this day single, in the best way I can!"

"I understand! Me too."

"Also, after a game you always look handsome. Maybe your wet hair," Ginny said as she passed her hands through his hair, and he closed his eyes.

"Well, the-boy-who-lived is difficult to resist!"

"Yes, he is!" Ginny said as she grinned, and pressed her lips hard against his again.

/-

It was now two in the morning, and the Common Room was a disaster. Everyone had gone to sleep except the four.

"My God! In twelve hours' time I'll be married!" Ginny said happily.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Hermione asked.

"It is, but I think that you're young," Ron said before he could stop himself. But seeing the look on Harry's, Hermione's and Ginny's face, he added, "And still you're, making me proud of you!"

"Thanks Ron," Ginny said with tears in her eyes, and hugged him tightly, "You're my best brother ever!"

"And you're the best sister ever!" Ron said, and to tease her added, "Considering there's no one who can compete against you, because I have no other sister!"

"Of course, but that's because I am unique!" Ginny said mockingly.

"You are unique Gin," Harry spoke suddenly.

"So are you. You're so young, yet you've done, what a man aged fifty can do," Ginny said seriously.

"So, you think I'm like some fifty year old idiot?" Harry asked faking anger, "I'll show you tomorrow night, if I'm fifty!"

"Oy, Harry, behave yourself!" Ron said, and Harry answered,

"Yes sir!"

They started laughing again, and soon Ginny yawned.

"I'm going up. Better rest!"

"Of course! I'm with you!" Hermione said, and the two stood up followed by the boys.

"Good night, Hermione!" Harry said, as he hugged her whilst Ron hugged his sister.

"Good night Harry!"

Harry then approached Ginny, and hugged her tightly.

"I can't wait for the Wedding!"

"Me too!" She answered happily

"Gin, I promise you, it'll be perfect!"

"I know, cause having you will definitely make it perfect!" Ginny said sincerely.

/-

Well! Hope all of you like it! Hope I have improved my English. I really did try, but after all I'm Maltese :D Well review, will you? Please!

Thanks!

Raiza.


	12. The Wedding

Hello to all! Well, thanks to all for the reviews! Thanks to: SiriusLivesOn, LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo, XDeMeNtEdX, CaliforniaBrat, mysticruby, seanstonks, Mrs.Juddy, and Smeggin-Brilliant!

Now for those who need to know, Harry is 17, and Ginny has just turned 16! You know, her birthday is on 31st October!

_**Chapter 12 – The Wedding**_

Ginny was on her bed, under her covers feeling excited. It was still half past four in the morning, and yet she couldn't sleep. She had kept waking up during the night as she was too excited to sleep.

'It's my Wedding Day!' Ginny thought happily, as she got out of her bed. She slowly crept in the bathroom, and had a cool shower. Soon she was in a shirt and trousers, seated on her windowsill looking at the Quidditch Fields. 'Still fifteen past five!' she thought hopelessly, and suddenly she spotted Harry flying at the Field. She opened the window, and started waving and soon he noticed her, and flew next to her.

In a few minutes he reached her, and said happily,

"Good Morning!"

"Yeah, good morning to you too!" Ginny answered equally happily.

"How're you feelin?"

"Me? I'm feeling happy!"

"Me too," Harry said as he smiled at her. "I couldn't sleep tonight, and decided to go and meet my second love!"

"Second love?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yeah, Quidditch!"

"Oh," Ginny muttered and giggled. "Well get going! I'm going to wake Hermione up! It's time to prepare!"

"Hell yeah!" Harry muttered.

"Go!" Ginny shooed playfully.

"Ok ok!" and he slowly kissed Ginny's hand.

/-

"Mione?" Ginny whispered, as she reached Hermione's bed. She shook her softly.

"Ginny?" Hermione muttered as she yawned, "What are you doing here?"

"It's almost 6! We must start preparing!" Ginny felt like yelling but thought better as there were Lavender and Parvati sleeping in the same room. 'What a stupid question!' she thought.

"Yeah, gimme a sec, I'll wash!"

"Ok."

As Hermione went to wash, Ginny took out Hermione's dress, and put it on the bed. She then sat on a couch and started imagining the day.

Soon Hermione reached her in a bathrobe, and the two grabbed their dresses, and went to the Room of Requirements to prepare. All the Corridors were empty and creepy on their way. Everyone was still sleeping.

/-

"Hermione! How do I look?" Ginny asked feeling excited as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long dirty pink strapless dress, with a silky shawl the same colour of her dress round her neck. Her long red hair was as usual straight and shining, and she was wearing the diamond earrings, which Harry had given her last day.

She looked happy and excited, and so did Hermione who was dressed in the dress she wore at the Ball, with long sleek hair too. It was now eight in the morning, and the wedding was to start at half past eight.

Soon the two made their way to Dumbledore's Office, as that was where the Wedding was to take place. It had to be secret because of the students, infact nobody knew anything. Ginny had told her fellow students that she was leaving school because she was going abroad.

As they arrived at Dumbledore's Office, there they saw Mr. and Mrs.Weasley looking happy and proud, talking to Harry and Ron. Both were wearing elegant black robes. As the five saw Hermione and Ginny, Dumbledore said happily,

"Welcome! I presume you're ready to start the ceremony?"

"Yes please," Ginny said happily.

Harry approached Ginny and got her hands in his. Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur sat on the chairs, as they watched Dumbledore, legally wed the two who both were grinning happily.

/-

"At last! All alone!" Ginny said happily, as she put her arms round Harry's neck. Ever since the two had arrived at Grimmauld Place with Molly and Arthur, Molly kept searching the house, making sure everything was set, and kept asking them if they were sure of moving there. Ginny practically had to shoo her out, and soon Molly was hugging her daughter tightly and sobbing until Arthur had to pull her away. At last the two left, and Ginny and Harry were now in their living room.

"Yeah!" Harry said, as he kissed her softly.

"Well let's go and change!" Ginny said and the two went in their room, and changed in some jeans and shirts. They walked around their house and were impressed. It was so expensively furnished and big. House-elves were ready to serve them, and the two at last felt extremely free.

They had just had their lunch, and had gone to walk in their garden.

"It is so big!" Ginny exclaimed, as she looked around.

"Yeah it is," Harry answered, and picked a red rose and gave it to Ginny.

"Thanks," she whispered, and soon the two were sitting on a bench, cuddled close.

"This is wonderful!"

"Yes it is Mrs.Potter," Harry grinned. Ginny smiled, and then frowned. Harry noticed her look and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering," Ginny asked, "Why do you call me pumpkin?"

"For two things!"

"May I know what?"

"Yeah, firstly because your hair is orangey red like a pumpkin and because the Halloween Ball was our first proper date!"

"Gosh! You are right!"

"Yeah," Harry answered and grinned.

"Well, I'm awfully tired! Shouldn't we go take a nap?"

"Yeah go! I'll soon come," Harry answered, and Ginny nodded, kissed his nose and left. As soon as she was out of sight, Harry ran inside too, and went in the Store-Room. He was going to start preparing the Surprise Dinner for Ginny.

He had got the charmed flowers from Neville the day before, and had secretly come at Grimmauld and brought them there. He had then gone back to Hogwarts and given Ginny her earrings.

_**Flashback**_

"_Where were you?" Ginny asked, as he entered the Common Room._

"_Oh nowhere special. Pumpkin?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_An early wedding gift!" He told her, and handed her the velvet box, as she smiled happily._

"_What is it?"_

"_Well! Open it!"_

"_Yeah!" Ginny grinned, and opened the box and gasped. "Harry! Are these diamond earrings?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Oh my God!" Ginny yelled as she closed the box, and hugged him tightly, "Thanks so much!"_

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_It's just that I am so happy!" Ginny smiled._

"_I know! I am so happy too!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Harry smiled as he remembered, and slowly got out the box with the flowers. "Mobilicorpus!" he muttered, and soon the box was carried to the garden.

"Fleiss! Bobby! Erchy!" Harry called, and three house-elves reached Harry. They were rather big but had a kind look, and like Dobby were ready to serve a master. They bowed to Harry.

"How can we house-elves help you Harry Potter sir?" Erchy asked.

"Can you see these flowers?" Harry asked, as he opened the box, and got a flower in his hand.

"Yes sir," Bobby answered.

"Well, I want you to attach them to the trees, ok?" Harry instructed, and started motioning them where to put the flowers.

"Very well sir!"

"Thank you!"

"Pleasure is ours Sir," Fleiss said as he bowed deeply.

Harry nodded at them, and ran back inside to take a nap. He walked up to their bedroom, and saw Ginny already sleeping in the big bed. He smiled, and as he removed his trousers and shirt, got in the bed next to Ginny.

'So peaceful,' he thought, as he moved a strand of hair which had fallen on her face. She smiled in her sleep, and cuddled closer to Harry. Soon the two were both asleep lost in their own World.

/-

"Harry?" Ginny called, as she woke up. She sat up in bed, and saw a tray full of chocolates, milk, biscuits, and other food which she loved.

She smiled, and picked a croissant and started nibbling, and soon Harry entered the room, in his dressing gown, and sat next to her.

"Slept well?"

"Yes, very well!" Ginny grinned.

"Me too," Harry answered, and grabbed a biscuit.

"What time is it?"

"It's already half past 6."

"What?"

"Well, you were tired so I did not wake you up."

"But I slept for four hours on our Wedding Day!"

"The better! You won't be sleepy tonight," Harry grinned wickedly.

"Of course, Mr.Potter," Ginny answered seductively.

/-

"Where are we going, Harry?" Ginny asked curiously. She was dressed in a short white dress, and had a blindfold on. Harry was carrying her down the stairs.

"You'll see!"

"Well I'm not injured, you git! Can't I just walk?"

"No it's a surprise!"

"Ok!" Ginny answered irritably.

Soon the two were in their garden. Harry helped Ginny sit on a chair, and swiftly removed the blindfold.

"Harry! When did you prepare this?" Ginny gasped as she looked around. The trees in the garden were full of dark red roses, and about fifty red candles were floating in air. There was Don Hutch's soft music playing softly, and Ginny couldn't help letting a tear roll on her cheek.

"I prepared it this afternoon for you," Harry smiled. Ginny had definitely liked the Surprise, he thought, as he looked in her eyes which were shining happily as she looked around.

"Thank-you!" Ginny exclaimed, and stood up, and went next to him, and kissed him passionately.

"You're welcome," Harry answered, soon after the kiss was over. She smiled at him, and the two sat down at the small table. Soon about five house-elves approached them, all carrying large dishes of food. They gently put them on the table, and bowed, and scurried away.

"Oh my God!" Ginny exclaimed again, "Chicken! And mushrooms! Yummy, this is so good!"

Harry grinned, and the two started eating the delicious food prepared by the House-elves. They joked all along the dinner remembering the years before, the summers, and all the jokes Fred and George had done on Ron.

"Believe me," Ginny said, as she sipped her champagne, "When Hermione will taste this food, she'll definitely forget anything called, S.P.E.W.!"

"You're right!" Harry answered, and continued, "I can't even imagine Ron's reaction when he'll taste all this!"

"Yeah! He'll probably go mad!" she giggled.

The two kept eating until they simply couldn't take anymore. The charmed flowers were still singing the songs, and Ginny's favourite song had just started.

"Shall we dance?"

"Yes Harry, I'd like that!" Ginny answered, and soon the two were dancing and turning round. After about fifteen minutes dancing, Ginny muttered, "Aw, I'm tired!"

"Shall we go back in our room?" Harry asked slyly.

"Yeah," Ginny whispered, and with one swift movement, he got her in his arms, and quickly ran back upstairs. Harry locked the door, whilst Ginny sat on the bed waiting for him.

"At last," Harry muttered, as he sat next to her.

"Yeah," was Ginny's last word, until she locked her lips hard with his.

/-

I think this is my longest chap ever! I had so much fun writing it! It was so fun! Well, review please, I'll greatly appreciate it! Now I know that you probably expected a better Wedding Scene, but you must remember that this was just a legal ceremony, so nothing happened. They only got married legally. But don't worry! There is gonna be the real wedding scene soon! Well review!

Thanks!

Raiza.


	13. The Wedding Life

Hey, um, reviews are decreasing I must say. That was the reason why I didn't update, I mean I have up to Chapter 15 ready! Well as there were 7 great people who reviewed, I couldn't let them wait anymore so I updated! Hope you'll all like it!

Thanks to: Bratsie, XDeMeNtEdX, mysticruby, smeggin-brilliant, seanstonks, Z-Loca-grl, aligindahouse!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. This all belongs to J.K.Rowling except the plot!

**_Chapter 13 – The Wedding Life_**

"Uhm," Ginny muttered as she tossed in the bed, and faced Harry. She opened her eyes and saw Harry smiling at her.

"Good morning," Harry said cooed in her ear.

"You too," Ginny answered as she yawned and cuddled closer to Harry's chest.

"Slept well?"

"Considering I slept at about three hours ago, yes."

"Well, did you pretend that on our wedding night, you'd sleep at 6 in the evening?" Harry teased.

"No! But neither at four in the morning!"

"You're so lazy!"

"Thanks." Ginny answered not bothering to tease back. "Hell! You've got to leave for school!"

"I'm not going today," Harry said shortly.

"Why not?"

"I'm tired!"

"And you're calling me lazy?"

"Do you mean that you don't want me here?"

"No, but I do think that you should go to school. I mean you only have to floo-powder. It's not like you're walking all England!"

"Ok, Mrs.Potter! It seems that you don't want me here!"

Ginny smiled, as she loved the way Harry called her. She was no longer the youngest Weasley, but the new Mrs.Potter since the legendary Lily Potter.

"Well, I'm off. I'll ask the house-elves to get you breakfast!"

"Yes, Harry. Thanks!"

Harry smiled, and kissed Ginny good-bye, and walked in their bathroom, to wash. Ginny watched him leave, and turned around to sleep again.

'Oh what a night!' she thought, as she tried to sleep. 'It had been so passionate and yet full of love. It'd be wonderful to have our baby,' and with the wonderful thoughts, imagining the two of them holding a tiny baby, she drifted back to sleep.

Harry got out of the bathroom dressed in his school robes. He smiled, as he thought how easily Ginny slept. He approached her and kissed her softly on the head, and left the room. As he met Erchy he ordered him to prepare breakfast for Ginny, and went in the dining room to have breakfast.

/-

"Hey Harry! Back so soon!" Ron called, as he saw Harry enter the Common Room. Ron, along with Hermione was sitting on couch. He was reading the Cannons magazine, as Hermione read Hogwarts; a History. 'Need to check something!' she had muttered...

"Yep! Ginny thought that it'd be better if I don't miss a lot of school, you know!" Harry answered.

"She's right! I mean it's enough to have her stopping school. Don't you do the same! At least you'll be able to graduate! Poor dear, she won't, with the baby and all that!"

"She'll still be happy," Harry said defensively. "She won't need to work, we've got enough money!"

"I know," Hermione answered as she smiled.

"Having you is enough for her," Ron told Harry. "Well let's go! We have Potions! Better not be late!"

"Right," And with that the three left for Potions.

/-

It was now three in the afternoon, and Harry had no more lessons left. The trio were in the Common Room, finishing their homework.

"Why don't you go home, next to Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Because I don't want to take homework with me at home. I told her that I'll go at home at about four, and it's still three! So I'd better finish school stuff here, you know!"

"Yes, I agree with you. At least you can spend time with her at home." Ron said.

"Yeah! I only have to finish this parchment and I'll be done with the Charms Essay. That's all I have for today!" Harry said.

"Do you want me to help you?" Hermione asked.

"Hey! You never help me!" Ron said indignantly.

"Well, you haven't got your wife waiting for you at home!" Hermione whispered, as she didn't want the students to hear her.

"Whatever," Ron said angrily.

"I think you'd better help him," Harry told her, to avoid a fight between the two.

"No, he has up to six this evening to finish it! You only have an hour! Come on let me see what you wrote." Hermione said as she took the parchment and read the essay. "You forgot to mention that it was illegal to use the Skein's charm in 1564, and why it was illegal."

Ron smiled wickedly and started scribbling down all that Hermione was telling Harry. 'Ha ha,' he thought, 'I'll be ready before you think, Mione!'

/-

"Well I'm going! Thanks Hermione!" Harry said, as he stood up and picked all his work. "See you Ron!"

"Good Bye Harry! And thanks," Ron added. Hermione and Harry looked at him, confused, but Ron just shrugged and so Harry left for Dumbledore's Office.

Harry had just left the Common Room when he heard Hermione yell,

"You git! You've copied down all I just told Harry! Argh!"

Harry grinned, and quickly made his way to Dumbledore's Office, to avoid seeing his bestfriends kill each other. He gave the password and entered the Office.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called.

"Ah, Harry! I'm right here," Dumbledore muttered, as he got out from behind a bookshelf with a big book in his hand. "So how was your day at school?"

"Everything was fine, Professor! Now I'm going home, you know, next to Ginny!"

"How are things with Ms.Weasley, I mean, Mrs.Potter?" Dumbledore asked as his eyes twinkled.

"Oh, everything fine, thanks!" Harry smiled. "Well, I'm off!"

"Yes, Yes! Well see you, Harry!"

"Good bye!" Harry said, and got floo powder in his hands, and entered the fireplace. He then called, "Grimmauld Place!"

Soon he disappeared in green flames.

/-

Ginny was seated on a couch reading her Arithmancy school book. She was still determined to keep studying at home as much as possible.

"Mr.Potter! Welcome back home!" she heard Fleiss say.

"Harry!" Ginny called enthusiastically.

"Hey Gin! Where are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm on a couch in the corridor."

Harry got out from the Living Room, and found Ginny reading.

"Hey! Had a good day?" he asked.

"Yes, babe! You?"

"Wonderful!" Harry said as he smiled.

"I missed you so much," Ginny said as she hugged him.

"You know, thinking about it, we rarely spend so much time without each other. I mean at school we meet each hour or so, but today I spent about seven hours away!"

"Yeah," Ginny said as she thought about it. "Well, what do you say, wanna go for a walk in the garden?"

"Sure!" Harry answered.

"Let me just tell the house-elves to start preparing dinner, and we can go!"

/-

A month had passed since Ginny and Harry had married, and that's how they passed their days. Harry would leave for school early in the morning, and Ginny would wake up, and have breakfast. She'd then study from her school books, and go at the Burrow for lunch.

At about four she'd return back home, and soon Harry would be back too. They'd either read some books together, or simply talk and get to know each other more. Then they'd have dinner, or maybe go to visit the Weasleys.

'Life's so perfect!' Ginny thought as she got out of bed. Harry had just left for school, and had told her that she'd be having bacon and eggs for breakfast. 'Yummy, my favourite!' she thought. She put on her dressing gown, and opened the door, and started walking down the stairs until she started feeling sick.

"I need the loo!" Ginny yelled, and quickly ran back to her ensuite, and in the bathroom, and vomited. 'What was that?' she asked herself, as she stopped vomiting and sat down on the floor, and wiped her face with a cloth.

/-

So guys! Did ya like this fic? Be good little Chèries, and review, lol! Pwease :P:P:P

Well thanks to all of you for your attention.

See ya in next chapter!

Raiza.

P.S. For those who watched the Eurovision, don't ya think that Malta should have won?


	14. Festivities

Hey! Reviews have increased again! Thanks so much! You see I keep promises, you reviewed, so I'll update! Now do the same in this chapter and you'll have Chapter 15 very soon!

Thanks to: mysticruby, seanstonks, Giver-Of-Hope, Bratsie, Sarahamanda, Harry and Ginny 4eva, Ginnypotterfan, DudetteZ, todderbaby, Rachalp, and Unlikely-to-near-it!

A great welcome to all new-comers, even those in the last chapter! Welcome to our fic, the fic which belongs to all H/G shippers! Hope you keep reading and enjoy. The same goes to all faithful reviewers, keep reading and enjoy!

Thanks to all of you!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything this all belongs to J.K.Rowling except the Plot! 

Here you go with,

**_Chapter 14 - Festivities_**

"Ginny?" Harry called. He had just arrived back home from school, and had not found Ginny anywhere downstairs. "Ginny!" he called again.

"Mr.Potter!" Bobby called. "Good Mrs.Potter is in your bedroom."

"Why? Has something happened to her?" Harry asked concerned.

"She felt sick earlier this morning, sir."

"I'm off to her!" Harry said, and ran up to their bedroom. He opened the door, and saw her under the sheets reading a book. "Ginny, are you ok?"

"Oh, Harry! You're back!" Ginny exclaimed, as she swiftly got out of bed, and walked up to him. Harry gave her a glare, and motioned her to sit back on the bed. She rolled her eyes, and reluctantly sat down, muttering 'It's not like as if I'm 90!'

"Gin, tell me what's happened? How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine! Harry, please sit down."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just sit down, hon," Ginny said as gently pulled Harry next to her. "This may be a bit of a shock!"

"What happened? Tell me!" Harry yelled, as he faced Ginny, and was actually bouncing on the bed.

"Well, this morning I felt sick, and I did not go to the Burrow. So mum, came to see if everything was ok, because I usually tell her when I'm not visiting and today I had not. So I told her all about me feeling sick, and we made a pregnancy test."

"What?" Harry asked his face brightening up as he stood up.

"Well we're not sure, but according to the spell, I might be pregnant!"

"Motherfu-That's great!" Harry yelled happily, as tears formed in his eyes. "We're gonna become parents?"

"Yeah!" Ginny said happily, and Harry hugged Ginny tightly and gave her a really breath-taking kiss. "The baby is due to August!"

"That's great! I won't be at school when he'll be born!"

"You're so sure that it's gonna be a boy!"

"Well of course. He's destined to stop Voldemort, you know."

"Yeah, sure," Ginny smiled.

"What did your mother say?"

"Well she's over-joyed! I mean her youngest daughter, is the first to give her a grandchild!"

"Hell yeah!"

"What do you say, wanna go at the Burrow? There'll be Fred and George there too! Charlie is at England too right now. He'll be there. Wanna go?"

"Sure, it'd be great!"

Ginny changed her clothes and put on some make-up whilst Harry washed. She was definitely better now, and had spent the day in bed on purpose, so that she'd be strong for the evening at the Burrow. Soon, the two were ready to leave, and were already picking up floo powder when Harry said,

"I simply love this dress! Do you remember when you last wore it?"

"Um, let me think," Ginny answered, as she looked at her white dress and tried to remember. "Oh this is the dress I wore the day on our wedding for dinner."

"And?"

"And what?" Ginny asked as she frowned to try to understand him. Her frown broke into a happy smile, as she remembered that it was the dress she wore on their Wedding Evening. "Do you really think that the baby was conceived that night?"

"Think so!"

"I think you're right!" Ginny smiled, and said, "You know what? I love this dress too!"

The two grinned, and grabbed the floo powder, as they said,

"The Burrow!"

/-

3 ….. 2….. 1…..

"Surprise!" everyone yelled, as Harry and Ginny arrived at the Burrow. They switched on the light and saw everyone there. The small shabby kitchen at the Burrow was full of people cheering as the two arrived. There were Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Charlie and even Bill along with their girls.

"What's this?" Harry asked grinning.

"Well, we just got the news, that we're having a new family member and bang, we decided to organise a party!" Fred answered.

"And also introduce our new set of inventions!" George continued.

"George! I warned you not to get them here. They're dangerous!" Alicia told her boyfriend as she slapped him.

"Oh come on! Do not spoil the fun!" Fred told his future-sister-in-law as he pecked her cheek. She slapped him too, as she giggled.

"Just one thing, if something happens, we're not responsible!" Angelina piped in, and her boyfriend answered,

"Don't worry darling," and started grinning with his twin, George.

"Now stop this nonsense, and let me welcome the guests!" Molly said firmly, "Harry, Ginny dears, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, Molly!" Harry said as he grinned. The twins and their girls were in a corner and seemed to be arguing.

"Bill!" Ginny called, as she saw her elder brother and ran up to him, and hugged him tightly, "I missed you so!"

"I missed you too. Damn, you've grown up in a beautiful woman! You know what, at first I did not like the idea of you getting married, but now I'm sure that you did the right thing. I can see that you and Harry really love each other. I've never seen you so happy!"

"It iz indeed true, juz like how my Villiam, sayz," Fleur spoke.

"Fleur darling, how are you?" Ginny asked her sister-in-law, as she hugged her.

"I'm fine, and guess what!" Fleur whispered, soon after Bill left to talk to Charlie and Harry. "We have another little one on his way!"

"Shut up!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I found out ziz morning too!"

"That's great!" Ginny told her, and soon Katie, Charlie's girlfriend joined in, and the two told her all about the new news.

"Congratulations, Fleur!" Katie said happily, and Molly who put her arm around her daughter asked,

"About what?"

"Well, Mollee," Fleur started, "I'm phegant too!"

"Fleur, darling, that's wonderful!" Molly said, as she hugged her and Ginny at the same time. "Two little grandchildren from my eldest and youngest child!"

"What's this mum?" Fred asked curiously, as he heard the last bit.

"Villiam and I are going to have a bébé!" Fleur told everyone, who started clapping happily.

"This calls for a drink!" Arthur said, and he along with Fred and George who helped very willingly took out some champagne which they owned and used for very special occasions. Soon they were all cheering together,

"To our new family members!"

/-

"I had so much fun!" Harry said, as he and Ginny entered their bedroom, at about midnight. They had simply joked and laughed, at Fred and George's inventions, and products. Even Molly, Angelina and Alicia, stern as they tried to be couldn't help laughing.

And then, when Arthur told them all about, how Mrs.Weasley used to drink during pregnancies, and the fuss she made, they laughed even more.

"Yes, I had so much fun too! I never knew that mum drank beer when she was pregnant with Fred and George!"

"Yeah! No wonder the two can't help loving alcohol."

"And I just can't help loving you," Ginny said, as she started kissing Harry's neck softly.

"Don't start," Harry said, as he felt Ginny caressing him.

"Why not? You haven't got school tomorrow! It's Saturday, right?"

"You know what, you are infact right!" Harry added wickedly, and gently, pushed Ginny on their bed, and gradually the two started their love-making.

/-

Hope you liked it! Now please leave me a review! Please, and thanks to all those who said that Malta merited winning! Thanks to all!

See ya,

Thanks for reading,

Raiza.


	15. A new Member

_Hello to all! Reviews decreased in last chapter again, but I updated anyway. This is gonna be a cute chapter I guess, and just to inform you, I've just finished writing Chapter 22, and it's great! Keep reviewing and you'll soon read the rest! Now my thanks to:_

_Unlikely-to-bear-it_

_Sarahamanda_

_seanstonks_

_twirlerurl09_

_Z-Loca-Grl_

_LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo_

_And_

_Giver-of-Hope!_

_Thanks dudes! Mwaaaaaaa_

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling except the plot.**

Enjoy!

Btw, Ginny is 16 and Harry's 17!

_Chapter 15 – A New Member_

_8 months later_

"Hermione, I'm afraid!" Ginny told her friend. 8 months had passed, and the trio who had just finished school were at Grimmauld Place with Ginny. Infact, Ron and Harry were playing Quidditch in the yard, and the two girls were in Harry and Ginny's bedroom.

"But we talked about it! I know it will probably hurt to deliver the baby, but it is something that must be done!"

"I know! I'm glad that this time has at last come, I've been so looking forward for it, but it's strange and freaky!"

"Don't worry, Harry will be with you, everything will be alright!"

"Yeah," Ginny answered as she smiled, and looked at her big tummy. "I'll be glad when I'll be holding him in my hands!"

"You're so sure that it's gonna be a boy!"

"It must be a boy! You know, he is destined to be!"

"Yeah you're right," Hermione answered.

"I'm always right!" Ginny giggled, and soon the two were laughing when Ginny stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, as she saw Ginny's sudden look of pain.

"Oh my God! My water's broke! Call Harry!" Ginny yelled.

"Don't panic! Just calm down," Hermione instructed, as she reached Ginny and gently massaged her shoulders. "Harry!" she then called. Soon Bobby entered the room, and said,

"May I help you Miss?"

"Call Harry!" Hermione ordered, and the house-elf bowed and left.

Soon Harry and Ron entered the room, and were shocked as they saw Hermione not knowing what to do, and Ginny sobbing. "Harry!" Ginny called as she saw him, "It's time!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Her water has broken! We must take her to St.Mungo's!"

"I'll go tell mum!" Ron said.

"Yes! And I'll go get Healer Coles. It's impossible for her to floo!" Hermione said.

"Alright go!" Harry said, and soon he was all alone with Ginny. "Here," he motioned as he put some pillows, "Sit here."

Cautiously she moved, and started yelling in pain, "The contractions have started!"

"Gin, what do I do?" Harry asked looking panic-stricken.

"Argh, this hurts!" Ginny said, as she started crying.

"Um, do this, breathe slowly," Harry said, as he motioned Ginny to breathe just like him.

"Where's the healer!" Ginny shrieked, "Mum! Dad!"

"Gin, no one's here, it's only us!" Harry said, as he patted her shoulders. "Don't panic!"

"How can I not panic? I'm soon giving birth and we're all alone!"

"What!" Harry asked, obviously looking more worried than her.

"If the healer won't make it, you'll have to help!"

"But I never delivered babies!"

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Ginny yelled in pain, as she cried even harder. "I can't wait any longer!"

"Gin, just a little more minutes, please!"

"Harry, I can't!"

"OK, we'll do this, I'll help you!" Harry said, as he helped Ginny prepare.

/-

"Excuse me! I need Healer Coles!" Hermione told the receptionist as she arrived.

"Give me a minute," she told her, and sent a healer assistant to fetch her. The assistant was soon back, and told her,

"I'm sorry! Healer Coles happens to be sick, and is not here!"

"But I need a healer!"

"Well they're all busy, child!"

"But my friend is to give birth in a few minutes!" Hermione told the nurse.

"How old is she?" piped up the receptionist.

"She's 16!"

"This is funny!" the assistant said coldly thinking that it was some joke, "Now please leave and do not waste our time!"

"But-"

"Out!" yelled the other two. Sadly, Hermione nodded, and left.

/-

"Come on, a little more go on! Push!" Harry said.

"It hurts!"

"I know it hurts but- Gin! I can see the head! Go on! Push a little harder love, we're almost done!"

"Arghhhhhhhh!"

"A little more go on!" Harry said softly, and at last Ginny gave one big push. "Gin we're done! Look I can hear him cry!" Harry said happily, as he grabbed the baby in his hands. Harry smiled proudly at him, crying happily, until he muttered, "Gin, it's a girl!"

Ginny heard him, and fainted.

/-

"Mum! Dad!" Ron called, as he floo powdered at the Burrow. He saw the Clock which showed that Arthur was at work, and Molly was at Fleur's. "Damn!" Ron cursed, and started looking around the house, to see if any one was there.

After he searched the entire house and was sure that no one was there, he decided to go back to Grimmauld Place to see how he could help his sister and brother-in-law.

/-

"Harry!" Hermione called. She had just arrived. "I'm sorry, I found no heal- Is that the baby?"

"Yes!" Harry said happily.

"But I did not get Healer Coles!"

"I helped Ginny!"

"What?" Hermione asked as she reached Harry. "Harry It's a girl!"

"Yes!"

"But you were so sure that it's gonna be a boy!"

"Well it's a girl, and she's the cutest baby I've ever seen," Harry said proudly.

"Yes she is," Hermione smiled, as she noticed the few red hairs on her head. "She's so cute, and peaceful," she then added, as the girl was sleeping.

"Yes, and she's got my eyes! I just hope that they remain that way, because they usually change colour!"

"You're right. How's Ginny?"

"Well, she's now sleeping. After she delivered the girl she fainted."

"That's normal. Can I, um, hold her?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Harry said, and carefully handed her the baby. He then reached Ginny and got on the bed next to her. As she felt his movement, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Harry!"

"Hey pumpkin, how are you?"

"Uh, tired. Where is he?"

"Gin, didn't you hear me?"

"What?" Ginny asked looking worried, and ready for the worst.

"It's a girl!"

She frowned as she tried to remember when Harry said that. "Yes! Now I remember! Can I see her?"

"Here she is," Hermione said gently, and handed her the baby. "See you later," and she got out of the room, and met Ron who had just arrived. "They've got a girl!" she said happily.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Let's go in the garden and I'll tell you everything!"

/-

"She's so beautiful," Ginny smiled happily. The girl had just opened her eyes and was looking at her.

"Yes, she looks just like you, except that she has my eyes!"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No!"

Ginny grinned, and explained, "Red hair, and green eyes. Who was the last Potter female who had red hair and green eyes?"

"My mother!"

"Yeah," Ginny smiled, as she handed the girl to Harry.

"You're so right," Harry said as she looked at his daughter. "She does look like her!"

"We'll name her Lily!"

"I like it, Lily Naomi Guinevere Potter!"

"Wow! When did you have that in your mind?"

"No idea!" Harry grinned.

"Harry, as she's a girl and the Prophecy said that your first offspring should kill Voldemort, this means that she's the destined one." Ginny said, as she sadly changed the subject and spoke the facts.

"Yeah."

"But –"

"I don't want her to live my same life! I would have hated seeing my son do this, especially now that she's a girl!"

"But she's the only one who can do it!"

"Well, I don't- She's not going to know about the Prophecy!" Harry said angrily. Ginny nodded, and then smiled and said,

"Listen! Let's not worry, we've got about eleven years time to think about it. Let's treasure this wonderful hour with our daughter, ok?"

"Yes," Harry smiled, and softly kissed Ginny, and placed a small soft kiss on his daughter's small head.

/-

Well hope you liked it! Like I said, I have up to chapter 22 done, so if you review, you'll read! Lol! Well review!

Thanks!

Raiza


	16. Lily, Dan and Delicata!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**_Wow, this fic Is now my longest ever!_**

_**Yay! I received loadsa reviews, and so I HAVE to update, I mean I'd be a bitch if I wouldn't! Thanks to my great pals:**_

_**Twirlergurl09**_

_**Giver-of-Hope**_

_**firearieyofusa**_

_**UnlikelyToBearIt**_

_**meera**_

_**Dream23**_

_**Seanstonks**_

_**Z-Loca-Grl**_

_**Todderbaby**_

_**And**_

_**LilyTilyBoo and KittyKattyBoo!**_

_**Thanks to all, especially newcomers, firearieyofusa and meera!**_

_**Well enjoy next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anything, this all belongs to J.K.Rowling!**_

_**Chapter 16 – Lily, Dan and Delicata**_

_13 years later_

"Mum! Did you get me the school robes?" Lily yelled from her room.

"Lily Naomi Guinevere Potter!" her mother yelled back, "Would it kill you, if you come here to talk!"

Lily rolled her eyes, and started stomping her way downstairs. She was now 13 years old, and had grown in a beautiful girl. She had long red hair, and if possible, brighter green eyes than her dad. She had grown taller than her mother and looked older than 13. Most people thought that she was about 17.

"At last, you've arrived!" Ginny addressed her daughter as she put her hands on her waist.

"Well mum, what do you want?" Lily asked impatiently.

"What did you ask me from upstairs?"

Lily frowned to remember, and then smiled as she said,

"Did you get me my robes?"

"Yes of course. Bobby got them yesterday."

"Great! I don't want to prepare any more stuff for school! I'm all done, and I want to spend this last week with Uncle Gred and Forge!"

"Oh, what about me and Dad? You only think about those two nowadays!" Ginny teased.

"Ah well, they're great. I'm definitely related to them!" Lily giggled.

"You sure are! You have their same wicked mind!"

"Yes," Lily answered and grinned wickedly as she muttered in her mind, 'That's why they trust me to sell their products!'

"I don't like that smile. It makes me suspicious!" Ginny said as she noticed Lily's face.

"What's wrong mother?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Harry's voice was heard. He had just arrived back inside, from his own private Quidditch Field, where he usually practised Quidditch.

Harry was still 30 years old, and as he said, this moment was the best in his life. He played with the Cannons, so did Ron. Voldemort had no longer been mentioned during the years, and everybody had forgotten all about him.

Ever since Lily had been born, his life changed and so did Ginny's. She was now a mother and faced her responsibilities. Her husband and daughter were the most important people in her life. But as Lily had started school, 2 years ago, Ginny who had been only 26, had started studying for a Healer, and had now managed to become a Healer.

So we can say, the two still in their 20s have a good career, a beautiful and intelligent daughter, and a great manor in which they live in. Life's perfect right?

"Dad! You're back!" Lily exclaimed. She simply adored Harry, and would give anything to spend time with him, and her mother. Ok! Almost everything! Anything, but Fred and George's company!

"Yes Lily! So everything set for school?" he said, as he gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"Yep!"

"I love it how you're always so organised and how you finish your stuff early!"

"Hmm, in this case we can say that she took my side!" Ginny teased Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked, as he reached Ginny, and put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," Ginny answered softly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he locked his lips with hers. Lily rolled her eyes, as she yelled, 'Get a Room', and not losing the opportunity ran to the Fireplace and floo powdered to Fred and George's shop.

"Where's she gone?" Ginny asked helplessly, as they broke the kiss.

"Where do you think?" Harry asked as he grinned.

"Fred and George's!"

/-

"Gred! Forge, you here?" Lily asked as she entered the shop. It was unusually dark, and seemed to be empty.

"Yo cuz!" was all she heard, and it was her cousin Daniel, who shot her water from his water pistol.

"Dan! What the hell's wrong with you? You scared me!"

"Sorry Lils! So what's brought you here?"

"Well I came to see Gred and Forge. But seems that they're not here!" she answered, as she performed a drying charm. Just like the twins she ignored all rules, like no magic allowed during Summer.

"Oh of course not!" Daniel said as he nodded, and sat down on the floor.

"Why what happened?" Lily asked as she joined him.

"Well, you see, remember the drink they gave to my sis this morning?" Daniel asked. Daniel was Fleur and Bill's child. He was only 3 weeks younger than Lily. He had a sister called Delicata who was a real French snob, and hated Fred and George's pranks. But although their pranks were hated by her, she seemed to be their favourite victim. Daniel, was even taller than Lily. He had spiked yellow hair with black lights in. His eyes were dark blue and he was a real French hottie.

His sister Delicata, a year and a half younger, was also very beautiful, with blonde hair and blue-silver eyes which she inherited from her Aunt at France. She had grown mostly at France with her Aunts, but had come last year to England for school at Hogwarts. She was starting her second year, whilst her brother and cousin were in their 3rd year.

"So what about the drink?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well, there was this spell which makes the drinker start scrubbing without stopping. You know how dainty and all that she is, and how much she cares about her hair, face and hands. Well she kept scrubbing so after 3 hours of scrubbing mum, found her scrubbing the loo. Her hands were obviously purple by then. She called Gred and Forge, and that's where they are now, trying to stop the spell, whilst mother is strangling them. And they got me here to stay at the shop for the time being."

Lily had heard the whole story, and was by now rolling on the floor laughing. She did not dislike Delicata, but she did not like her French thoughts, and ways.

"Poor dear!" Lily exclaimed kindly, as Daniel snorted and said,

"She deserved it! She's always muttering about this guy looking at her, that guy doing that! Dude! She bothers me!"

Lily started laughing again, and so did Daniel, as he continued to tell her the entire story.

/-

Well hope you liked it! So know you've met two characters which are very important in this fic, and these are:

Lily- Harry and Ginny's daughter, who is almost top in her classes, has a tough character but can be sensitive at times, and she's very beautiful. She also adores pranks.

Daniel- French kid, who's grown in England with Fleur and Bill, his parents. Handsome hot guy, who like his cuz likes pranks, and is also one of the top students at school!

In the next chapter you'll meet Delicata! Well, review! Thanks!

Oh, and I have exams right now, so, wish me luck!

Thanks, Raiza.


	17. Leaving For King's Cross

**_Hey thanks loads for the wonderful reviews! If you review a lot you'll soon have the next chapter which is one of my favs! So review will ya?_**

_**Now my thanks to:**_

_**LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo**_

_**Dream23**_

**_seanstonks_**

_**Unlikely-to-bear-it**_

**_firearieyofusa_**

_**Z-Loca-Grl**_

_**Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahah**_

_**DudetteZ**_

_**Todderbaby**_

_**Giver-of-Hope**_

_**twirlergurl09**_

_**Morena-Forever**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Welcome Morena-Forever :)**_

**BTW. – GIVER-OF-HOPE, YOU'LL READ IN THIS CHAPTER WHY THE KIDS NEVER GET IN TROUBLE FOR DOING MAGIC DURING SUMMER. **

**_Chapter 17 – Leaving For King's Cross_**

"Lily! Are you ready?" Harry called. Today it was 1st September, Harry and Ginny were to take their daughter to Kings Cross. Daniel and Delicata were going with them too.

"Yes Dad!" she yelled, as she ran downstairs, whilst Erchy carried her trunk.

"Lil, you know. This is your third year. You've chosen new subjects at school, so behave and be quiet during lessons, will you? You must understand the concepts of new subjects." Harry told his daughter as she entered the room.

"Ok dad," she said as she rolled her eyes, and huffed impatiently. "Is Daniel here?"

"No, Daniel and Delicata have still not arrived," Ginny said, as she entered the room. "And one thing, do not be unkind to your young cousin. She can't help being scared of spiders, like Uncle Ron. So please, don't you dare catch spiders and put them on her hair!"

Lily giggled, and Harry couldn't help laughing. Even Ginny couldn't stop a smile.

"But Ginny! She's a frightful snob! She's scared of all insects, hates water, and pretends that we must adore her. You must do things to her, Lily, so she comes back down here to Earth!" Harry said.

"Harry! Don't give her any ideas would you please! I'm warning you, if you put an insect near her, you'll be in trouble!"

"Sorry hon," Harry answered, as he winked at Lily. She giggled, and suddenly heard Bobby calling her. Her cousins had arrived.

"He's here!" she called happily, as she ran down the corridor to greet Daniel. She got out and ran the few stairs, and saw Daniel helping Delicata out of the car. "Daniel!"

"Lily!" he called, as he let go of Delicata, who scowled. He got his cousin in his arms and turned her round. "How are you dude?"

"I'm feelin wicked," Lily said as she winked. "Come in," she whispered, and the two ran inside leaving Delicata outside.

"Lily!" she called in her haughty voice. But Lily took no notice, and Delicata scowled for the 3rd time.

"May Bobby help you Miss?" Bobby asked.

"Yes you creature. Carry my things inside." She ordered, and walked inside, with her head up.

"1….2….3!" Lily whispered, and the two shot Delicata from behind the columns with their water pistols.

She saw Daniel, and Lily laughing behind the columns. "What did you do this for? Vous étes vraiment-"

"Delicata!" Ginny called her niece in a kind voice. "You're here, how are Mum and Dad?"

"Oh Aunt Ginny! This is so dreadful. These two idiots threw pails of water at me!"

"It's not fucken true!" Daniel yelled. "Can you see water on her, Aunt?"

"Well, Daniel …" Ginny started truthfully, as she couldn't see pails of water on her niece. She then saw her daughter's smirk, and called, "And you Lily! What did I just tell you!"

"Um, let me remember!" the girl said sarcastically, then answered, "Not to get any insects near her! You never stopped me from watering her!"

Ginny knew that it was useless to argue with her daughter. She was too cunning to catch in a trap. "Delicata let me perform a drying charm."

"Yes please, Aunt." Delicata answered, as Ginny dried her clothes. "You see, I bought this coat from Paris, last spring!"

"Yes, it's very beautiful," Ginny praised her, as she took Delicata inside.

Daniel and Lily laughed again, as they remembered Delicata's face after the trick.

"I say, let's go and say good bye to Gred and Forge!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes! Let's go!"

And the two ran to the first room which had a fireplace, and floo powdered at WWW.

/-

The two arrived at the Shop, and there they saw Fred and George seated in the corner looking sad with their faces buried in their hands.

"Gred! Forge! What happened?" Lily asked looking concerned.

"Lily!" George happily exclaimed. "Daniel!"

"You came?" Fred asked disbelievingly.

"Of course we came. Did you think that we'd leave without saying good bye to our favourite uncles?" Daniel asked impatiently.

"Well, coming to think about it now, No!" Fred said as he smiled, and pulled his niece and nephew for a hug. He and George rarely showed any signs of affection, except to the two kids, Angelina, Alicia, and their 5 year old girls, Suze (Fred's), and Rachel (George's.) The two girls were very shy, and although they were not pranksters, the twins adored the girls. Fred and Angelina had moved in with George and Alicia, when they got married, so Suze and Rachel grew like sisters.

"Kids, I want to thank you for having come!" George said.

"Does your thank-you mean that you're giving us something to sell?" Lily grinned.

"Yes! But all the profit will be yours!" Fred continued.

"Wow! Thanks!"

"Yeah Thanks!" Lily said, as she hugged the two. "Well, we'd better go! Mum and Dad do not know that we're here!"

"Yes Go! I'm not going to tell you take care!" George teased.

"Oh, and don't forget to use the mirrors we gave you when you need us!" Fred advised. The twins had given two mirrors, one to Lily and the other to Daniel. They could be activated with a spell, and the 4 used them to communicate with each other.

"Yes, thanks uncle!"

"Good bye!"

And the two entered the fireplace, waved to the two, grabbed floo powder, and called,

"Grimmauld Place!"

/-

"Where are those two?" Ginny asked impatiently. "It's already half past ten!"

"They'll soon come!" Harry said as he tried to calm his wife who was offering some cookies to Delicata. Delicata had obviously answered, 'No! Sugar is bad for my health!'

"But they know that we have to meet Hermione and Ron too! Today it is Steve's beginning of his First Year at Hogwarts. They must take care of him!"

"Oh don't worry Aunt," Delicata started. Although she was haughty and a snob, she didn't like seeing Lily and Daniel in trouble all the time. "My friend, Adriana's young brother is starting school today too. He can stay with Steve!"

Harry smiled at his niece gratefully, and at last the two arrived. Lily ran out of the room without a word. She had obviously gone to put all the stuff the twins gave her in her trunk. Ginny looked at her, and then asked Daniel,

"Where were you?"

"We went to visit Gred and Forge!"

Delicata shuddered at the thoughts of what the 2 could have got from the Twins, as Harry asked,

"Hope you did not get anything?"

"No, of course not," Daniel answered.

"Good! Still I'll talk to Percy about it. He's the minister, and he must stop you two and Gred and Forge from doing illegal stuff!"

Percy had returned back to the Family during the 6th year summer, when Harry was starting his 7th. 2 years later he had been promoted to Minister, and he and Penelope who had married secretly, have a son who's in his 5th year at Hogwarts.

Soon Lily entered the room and asked,

"Well let's go, shall we?"

"Yes, let's go!" was Delicata's answer, and soon the 5 got out of the house, and took a taxi to King's Cross.

/-

Well I took long to update, I know, but I was waiting for reviews! Well thanks to all, hope you liked this!

Thanks

Rai Dee Poynter.

Some Info:

Delicata: Snob and kind at the same time, beautiful, good in art, in love.

_**Family Tree**_

Bill + Fleur - Daniel (13) & Delicata (12)/

Charlie + Katie - Dandy (11) (she'll appear in the End)

Percy + Penelope - Peter (15)

Fred + Angelina - Suze (5) (not an important character)

George + Alicia - Rachel (5) (not an important character)

Ron + Hermione - Steve (11)/

Harry + Ginny - Lily (13)/

/ - very important characters

You'll get more information about Steve in the next chapter! That's all for today!

See ya xxxxxxxxx


	18. Bad Feeling

**_I am so wicked! Right? I took too long to update! Anywayz the chapter is here so you should be glad :P:P:P_**

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**BratDeSilva**_

_**Snuffles95141**_

_**Giver-of-Hope**_

_**Morena-Forever**_

_**charmedslayers**_

_**seanstonks**_

_**Unlikely-to-bear-it**_

_**Sarahamanda**_

_**luckystars523**_

_**Z-Loca-Grl**_

_**And**_

_**XxXDeMentedInsanelyXxX**_

_**A great hug and welcome to:**_

_**Snuffles95141, Morena-Forever, charmedslayers, Sarahamanda and luckystars523 !**_

_**Replies:**_

_**Maybe she will have siblings … :D but not 4 now ;) … but don't worry, she may have siblings :D:D:D:D – Z-Loca-Grl.**_

_**Hey! First of all welcome 2 my fic. I want to thank you loads for having reviewed and shared your opinion. Like I said, I am not English so certain expressions might be written badly. Maybe in Maltese we do say that thing and in English we do not! Anywayz, thanks loads for the review and I'll try to do better. I'll really try. Hope you'll keep reading and you'll like the fic! – luckystars523.**_

_**Lol, the twins are called Gred and Forge because it's the nickname, their pranksters niece and nephew call them with! It's just a friendly nickname :D – Giver-of-Hope.**_

_**Thanks to all!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except characters you do not recognise as J.K.Rowling's! 4 days for HP & HBP!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to all of you, enjoy!**_

**_Chapter 18 – Bad Feeling_**

"Harry," Ginny started as she saw Lily seated in her train compartment with Daniel, Delicata, Adriana (Delicata's bestfriend), Steve, Frankie (Adriana's brother), and Kevin, Daniel's and Lily's great friend. "I have a bad feeling!"

"About what?" Harry curiously as he watched his daughter talking to her cousin Steve. He put his arms around her as he said, "Gin, this is a bad moment for me too. I mean, it's only next summer that we'll see her again."

"Ginny, you're only feeling this way because you know you'll miss her," Ron told his sister as he hugged Hermione who was crying softly for she knew that she'd miss her son.

"I know, but it's not the same feeling I felt these last 2 years. There's something different! I feel like going to her and get her of that train!"

"Gin, darling, nothing is gonna happen. She's just going to school having a wonderful year with her cousins and friends." Harry said, and kissed her softly.

"Mentioning cousins, I was surprised when Charlie wrote from Romania saying that he was not sending Dandy for Hogwarts," Ron started.

"Yeah! She would have started Hogwarts this year," Hermione said, as she let go of Ron. "I'm sure Katie didn't like it when she Charlie decided that they were to stay at Romania."

"Ever since he was a kid, I remember mum saying that he wanted to go live in Romania," Ron said.

"Yeah, and when he left Mum was so sad. Then it all changed when he came back to England for the War and met Katie. Mum was overjoyed! She thought he was actually going to get married and live here at London," Ginny continued, remembering her Mum's reaction when Charlie instead had said,

_Flashback_

"_Charlie, I'm so glad that you're getting married!" Molly said as she kissed his cheeks._

"_Mum! Don't be too glad!" Charlie answered as he sat down and motioned his mother to sit._

"_Why?" Molly asked with a smile._

"_Well, it's true, I'll marry Katie Bell. But we're going to live in Romania!"_

"_What? And what if you have kids? Won't they come to Hogwarts?"_

"_Well, Katie and I will think about that later. Maybe in 6 years time we'll come back here," Charlie said as his mother let tears slip from her eyes._

_"I'll miss both of you. Katie has become a daughter for me!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Mum! We're leaving!" Lily yelled after she opened the window as the train puffed and started moving. The kids waved as Ginny called,

"Lily! Take care! Be careful in anything you do! Promise me!"

"I love you Mum! I love you Dad! Bye Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione!"

"Promise me Lil!" Ginny called back.

"Bye mum!"

"Bye Lily!" Harry said, as he pulled Ginny back. She started crying as she called again,

"Lily be careful!"

But the train was now gone and Ginny by now was crying hard against Harry's chest. "Gin, darling, calm down! What's wrong? I tell you, you're worrying for nothing!"

"Harry, I'm afraid. I really mean it, I have a bad feeling and I'm sure that something is gonna happen," she sobbed.

"Ginny," Hermione started, as she pulled Ginny to face her. "Nothing is gonna happen. You're just sad because now Lily is a young woman and also your friend. Maybe before you never felt her loss because she was still a kid. But now you depend on her that's all," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "For you, having her far away means like you've lost a friend!"

"No it's not that!" Ginny yelled. "I'm telling you this whole situation is not normal!"

And she ran away.

"Hermione, Ron, I'm off to follow her. You go home, she'll soon calm down!" Harry said.

The two nodded, and Harry ran after her.

"God she was strange," Hermione said, as she walked with Ron out of the Station.

_"_Yeah, but I'm sure it is nothing!" Ron said as he smiled at his wife.

/-

After Harry had found Ginny, the two left for home in a taxi without saying a word. As they arrived home Ginny ran upstairs in their room.

Harry watched her leave, and felt worried. 'She never behaves this way. 'Well, it'll all pass,' he tried to think cheerfully and went in his Quidditch Field to leave Ginny alone for a bit to calm down.

Ginny was on their bed whilst her coat and shoes lay on the floor. She was hugging her knees and crying like a baby.

"There is something wrong!" she yelled. "I'm a mother and I feel these things. I love Lily and I don't want anything to happen to her. She's still young!"

She wiped away her tears, and grabbed a book, from her bedside table. She looked at the pages without understanding what was written. She was only asking lots of questions to no one in particular in her mind.

Why was she feeling this way? Why was she terrorised at the thought of having Lily away from her? Was something really going to happen? Or was she just exaggerating? Was Hermione right? Was it because now Lily was like a friend of hers that she had lost?

She kept looking at the book, asking questions without answers until Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ginny said weakly.

Harry entered, and swiftly removed his slippers. He got on bed next to Ginny, and asked,

"How are you feeling now?"

I'm much calmer. But I need answers to my questions."

"What questions?"

Ginny sighed and told him all she was feeling at the moment. She had started crying as she narrated all this and was now cuddled close to him.

"Harry, I think I know what's gonna happen."

"What?" Harry asked, as he pushed her softly off him to face him.

"Harry, I'm sure of it. It's him!"

"Who?"

"Voldemort."

"What?" Harry asked with a laugh on his face.

"Harry, for all these years we ignored him but this does not mean that he's not alive. All the Wizarding World said that he was dead because that was convenient, but I'm sure he's still out there. And he's going to get Lily!"

"No he's not. He was destined to fight my Son, not my daughter."

"This has nothing to do with it!" Ginny said, as she stood up and moved around. "The prophecy said that your offspring would kill him. Not your son! Your offspring! There was no definite gender!"

"Listen you're not making sense Ginny! Voldemort's gone. Our daughter is not destined to destroy him because he's not alive! He does not exist!" Harry yelled.

"You're trying to say that he does not exist!" Ginny yelled back. "But he exists! We tried to get him out of our World because he had not appeared again. But he was waiting. He knew about the Prophecy. He was waiting for Lily and now he'll take her! He knows that Lily is precious for you, and also that she can kill him. He'll murder her!"

"No he won't! I won't let him!"

"So you do admit that he's still alive?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yes," Harry whispered, and buried his face in his hands. Ginny got back on the bed next to him. She grabbed his hands and he looked at her.

"Harry, you'll do anything, won't you, to save our daughter?"

"Of course I will. But honey, let's not think badly before anything happens. Maybe all this is just our imagination, right?"

"Yeah," Ginny said quietly. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am," Harry said, although he did not really feel certain at all. He pulled Ginny for a hug, and as he looked at the ceiling, prepared himself to go to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore.

/-

Well it seems as if bad time is approaching as again. Anwayz, if you review, I'll get Chapter 19 out very fast! It's about the kids and it's really nice!

Some Info:

Adriana: A brunette with long, brown, sleeky hair she usually keeps in a ponytail. Very friendly and sensible for her age.

Steve: Hermione and Ron's son. A little bit of a trouble maker and likes practical jokes. Like his dad he's terrorised of spiders!

See ya soon! And thanks!

Rai.

BTW, check out me mate's fanfiction, 'Buried Alive by Love' which is really great:

HARRY GOES BACK TO THE BURROW AND THERE HE REALISES THAT HE HAS STARTED LIKING GINNY. ANYWAYZ IT'S A FANFIC WHICH WILL CONTAIN PRANKS IN THE FUTURE, DURING THE SUMMER. SOON HARRY WILL BE BACK AT HOGWARTS AND WILL HAVE TO FACE THE BAD TIMES. ANYWAYZ CHECK IT OUT! YOU'LL LOVE IT! THE AUTHOR IS MRS.JUDDY ME GREATEST MATE!

http/ - there you go. I also gave you the link. Go on, check it out:D so easy, just click on it :P


	19. The Sorting

**_Hey! What did ya think of HBP? Bloody Brilliant! My 2nd fav. Book from the series! (no book ever takes place PoA) Anywayz thanks loads for the reviews:_**

_**Sarahamanda**_

_**Morena-Forever**_

**_'DJ'DP'HJ'TF'_****_ (I lurv ur nickname. Btw I m having problem with reviewing ur story. I don't know if you've seen the reviews but I tried to review k:) )_**

**_Mrs.Juddy (sorry about last chap. xxxx)_**

_**seanstonks **_

_**Beth5572**_

_**Honey**_

_**lemmingally**_

_**Z-Loca-Grl**_

_**and**_

_**Giver-of-Hope**_

_**Welcome lemmingally, Beth5572, and Honey! Xxxxxxx **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the plot. The rest belongs to J.K.Rowling.**_

**_Chapter 19 – The Sorting_**

"So how's Hogwarts?" Steve and Frankie asked looking interested. The 7 were seated in a train compartment on their way to school.

"Well Hogwarts big," Daniel said, sounding as if he had said something important.

"Really?" Delicata asked sarcastically.

Lily giggled, and said,

"For me Hogwarts is my second home. It is like how Dan said very big, but you can never feel lost. It's never creepy. It's too safe! It's also were you meet new people and learn to love!"

"Wow! I never thought about it that way," Adriana muttered, as the others nodded in agreement. "But I must say, you're right!"

"I know I am!" Lily teased.

"Well Lils," Kevin started, "You maybe be beautiful, you may be always right, but the best thing in you is that you're a great prankster!"

Lily blushed. Although Kevin was her bestfriend, she had been in love with him ever since she had seen him. He was Seamus' and Parvati's first son. His younger brother is David who's in the second year with Delicata, and Adriana.

Just like Seamus, Kevin could easily be sexy and most girls in her year liked him. She couldn't help being jealous of all the girls.

"Um, thanks!" Lily muttered as her face turned red.

"Oh, you're blushing!" Dan teased.

"No I'm not!" Lily snapped. "It's just that this Bertie's bean I took was too hot."

"Even hotter than _me_?" Kevin teased.

"Yes," she answered boldly.

Everyone started laughing, until they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey people, it's me!" David said, as he entered the Compartment with Peter, Percy's and Penelope's son. Delicata motioned him to sit next to her. He grinned, and sat down. Just like his brother he had black hair, and blue eyes, and the sexy Irish accent.

"Hey guys," Peter started, "I popped by to say hi. But now I have to go, you know Prefect's things. Well see you in the Common Room, and take care!"

"Bye Pete," Lily said as she waved, and he left.

"So how are you all?" David asked with a grin.

"We were ok you fart!" Kevin told his brother, "Until you came here!"

"We're all ok and glad to be back! It seems to be a good year!" Adriana answered her younger cousin, ignoring Kevin. She and Frankie were David's and Kevin's cousin. They were the kids of Padma Patil, and Terry Boot, who was a Ravenclaw too.

"Yeah it is. Oh, who is he?" he asked, pointing at Steve.

"This is Steve. He is our cousin!" Daniel answered.

"Please to meet you," David said happily. "I should have known that you're a Weasley. You have Lily's hair, and Daniel's eyes, actually they're your Uncle Bill's eyes!"

"Yeah," Steve answered shyly. "So," he asked Frankie, "David is your cousin?"

"Yes, Adriana's and my mum, is David's and Kevin's twin sister!" Frankie said.

"Oh! Did you notice! We're all almost related. Delicata and Daniel are siblings, and they're my cousins. Then Lily is my cousin too, so she's cousins with Delicata and Dan. Now, Adriana is Delicata's bestfriend, and she's Frankie's sister, and they're cousins with David and Kevin!" Steve thought loudly.

"God this is complicated!" Lily giggled.

"Yeah!"

"So, in which house do you want to be?" Kevin asked the two.

"Well, you're all in Gryffindor, so I'd like to be with you!" Steve said.

"Me too! I mean, even though our parents were Ravenclaws, Adriana took on from Aunt Parvati's side, so I hope I do too, and will be a Gryffindor!" Frankie said as he grinned.

"It'd be horrible not to be in Gryffindor!" Delicata said in her haughty voice.

"You're right, at Gryffindor we'll all be together and all that!" Daniel said.

/-

"At last we're here!" Lily exclaimed happily, "Home, Sweet, Home!"

"Yeah, it's too great to be back!" Daniel said, as he put his hands round her arm. Kevin did the same on her other arm, and the 3 laughed.

"Let's go and get that carriage!" pointed Delicata, at an empty one. The 6 ran inside the carriage, and sat down. They then saw Hagrid calling the 1st years.

"Look! There are Steve and Frankie next to him!" Adriana giggled. "They look so tiny!"

"Well, who said they aren't small and tiny?" David asked.

"Who are you to talk? It's not like you're some 7footer." Lily teased. She liked David a lot, he was like her younger brother. "You're only in your second year!"

The teasing went on, as the 6 laughed happily on their way to the Castle. 'Oh it's too great to be back!'

/-

_You may be terrorised_

_Or even frightened_

_But when you'll try me on_

_You'll only be delighted_

_You'll now be in my hands_

_Although any I haven't got_

_All of you will try me on_

_Forgotten you shall be not_

_4 houses there are_

_All the same but different_

_They can all be your home_

_But there's only one you can represent_

_Brave Gryffindor where courage never fails_

_Or Ravenclaw, where you mind shines_

_Or Hufflepuff, where your friends you help_

_Or Slytherin, the bad power of the Minds._

_So try me on you_

_Don't be afraid_

_Because we shall see_

_Of what you're made_

_"_Another new song again!" David exclaimed.

"Yes it is, moron, there's a new one each year," Kevin said.

"You see Dave, the Hat has a whole year to compose a song, so it'll always be different!" Lily said kindly as she knew that was David's second year, so he had thought that the Hat would play the last year's song.

David grinned, and they all watched as the 1st years formed a line, and waited for the Hat to call their name.

_Allot Gina – Hufflepuff!_

_Abbey Debora – Slytherin!_

In the mean time the Gryffindors groaned. Already 2 had been sorted and still no Gryffindor. At last,

Suddenly,

_Boot Frank _

The others waited impatiently to see where he'd be sorted, and at last the hat called,

_Gryffindor!_

They all started clapping, and greeted him on the table next to them.

"Well you've managed to reach Gryffindor!" Kevin said happily, as he put his arm round his younger cousin affectionately.

"Yeah I did! Hogwarts is great, I adore it already!"

"So do we!" Lily said as she grinned. But she did not know that they were heading for difficult years.

The sorting went on, and so far, having reached the Rs only 2 Gryffindors had been chosen. Last but not least,

_Weasley Stephen Joe!- …_

"Why did it use my second name?" Steve asked angrily instead of walking over to put on the hat.

"Mr.Weasley, please stop being funny, and put on the hat," Professor McGonagall said sternly. She could already see that this boy meant… TROUBLE!

"Call me again!" he said indignantly. He simply hated his second name and would not answer to Stephen Joe. "I'm not going to answer to Stephen Joe!"

"Come on Mr.Weasley. We haven't got time for this!"

Most students were laughing, especially his cousins and friends.

"Wait till Aunt Mione hears about this!" Dan said between laughs.

Lily and the rest started laughing again. When they had calmed down, and faced the Hat again, they could see that Steve had now put it on, and was grinning.

_Gryffindor!_

His family and friends started clapping again, and greeted him over all dying with laughter. Even though Peter was a prefect, he couldn't help laughing too!

/-

"Harry, she should be at school right now, shouldn't she?" Ginny asked, as the two were having dinner that evening.

"She IS at school, don't worry!" Harry said, as he softly grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Harry, you're so wonderful. You're always able to calm me down, when I'm troubled."

"Thanks Gin," Harry said as he smiled at his wife. "Um, listen, I was thinking, you know. We are only married legally, and now that we're in our 20s, I think that it's not a bad idea to marry by church. So, um," Harry said nervously, as he got on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

And in his hand, was a small blue velvet box with a silver ring, which had three diamond jewels.

"Harry," Ginny started, "I ..Um.."

/-

Well, hope you enjoyed it! For those who've read HBP well my story has to ignore all book 6 in order to keep going on. It's impossible to change all the things which do not agree with it. Do you think that I should continue it anyway or delete it? Please review and tell me what you think. See ya!

Rai Dee Poynter. :)

Don't forget check out Mrs.Juddy fic and also 'DJ'DP'HJ'TF'! see ya:)


	20. Divination

**_Chapter 20 - Divination_**

_"Um, listen, I was thinking, you know. We are only married legally, and now that we're in our 20s, I think that it's not a bad idea to marry by church. So, um," Harry said nervously, as he got on his knees, "Will you marry me?"_

_And in his hand, was a small blue velvet box with a silver ring, which had three diamond jewels._

"Harry," Ginny started, "I ...Um... Accept!"

"You do?" Harry asked happily.

"Yeah!" Ginny said, as her eyes sparkled. "You're all I've ever dreamed of having. Do you think that I'd decline being united to you forever?"

Harry smiled, and stood up, as he grabbed Ginny's hands. She stood up too, and faced him, as he leaned closer, and sealed their lips for a passionate kiss.

/-

Lily tossed, and turned in bed. She couldn't sleep, and so got out of her sheets, and sat on her bed. She grabbed her wrist watch, and read, 5:15.

She decided to go have a cool shower, and relax a bit. As she stood up, she looked around her dormitory, and smiled. 'It was too great to be back here,' she muttered under her breath.

45 minutes later, she got out of the bathroom, already in her school robes, and went down in the Common Room. She sat down on an armchair, and watched sunrise from the window.

"I can't understand how they manage to sleep on their first day here!" Lily told no one in particular. "It's too beautiful to watch the Sunrise, and –"

"Well, certain people like sleeping you know!" she heard a voice. She turned round, and saw Kevin walking down the stairs. "Good morning!"

"Morning Kev. You sure startled me!"

"Sorry Lil! Didn't mean to!" he answered, as he sat next to her. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Glad to be back here of course! Meeting you, David, Adriana and all the rest, is too good!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah! Holidays are nice, but school is nice too," Kevin admitted.

"So, when do you think that we'll have our first Divination Lesson?" Lily asked as she grinned wickedly.

"Hmmm, the stars tell me that today we'll have a lesson!" Kevin answered.

"Really! They'll soon have you instead of Trelawney!" Lily said mockingly.

"Yeah, sure!" Kev said sarcastically as he suddenly attacked her and started tickling.

"Stop, stop!" Lily giggled, as Kevin continued tickling her.

"No I won't!" Kevin laughed. "My inner eyes tell me to continue!" Harry had taught Lily and Daniel all about the Teachers they needed to know about before attending Hogwarts. So all stuff Trelawney said and did was known by all the Gryffindor Tower now, thanks to Lily and Daniel.

/-

"So, we have Double Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and..." Lily said as she started reading the 3rd Year timetable,

"Double Divination!" Daniel read the last 2 lessons. "Great! We'll have some fun with that bat!"

"Yeah, she sure is creepy," Adriana said. "I only saw her once, and that was last Christmas. She had these really huge glasses on, and this red big shawl! Man, I thought she was some Gypsy."

"Dad says, that ever since he can remember, she's always saying, 'Broaden your minds … You must look beyond!" Kevin said, as the others laughed. He could imitate Trelawney to the perfection. Even some 4th and 5th year students laughed at his performance.

"The only bad thing is that you'll have Potions today, alas, so do we!" Delicata said.

"Yeah, and we also have Transfiguration today!" David groaned.

"Well brother of mine, you can't have everything in life! At least you'll have Delicata with you!" Kevin teased.

Delicata and David turned red, and Frankie said loudly,

"I noticed you yesterday, how you look at Delicata! It's obvious that you like her, cuz!"

"Shut the fuck up," David muttered, as the others smirked.

/-

Daniel, Lily and Kevin were seated round a small table in the North Tower, waiting for Professor Trelawney to begin.

"Sit my children, sit. Welcome to Divination, my name is Professor Trelawney, and many of you may have never seen me. Now, today we shall start the Study of Divination, which, most of you children do not possess. Many of you are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future."

Daniel and Kevin snorted. Most of the others in the room including Lily and all the boys did the same although most girls were taking all this rather seriously.

"I remember dad saying that Trelawney will say this. Now in a few minutes' time she'll say 'Broaden your mind!'!" Kevin whispered to the two as Trelawney grabbed a small delicate teapot in her hand and turned it round. She then gently put it on the table on which Lily, Kevin and Dan were seated.

"Brrrrrrrroaden your minds!" Trelawney started dramatically. Kevin laughed and Trelawney stopped her dramatic talk and looked at him. Kevin then stood up and using the same hand movement of Trelawney's continued,

"You must lookkkkkk beyond!"

Trelawney looked at Kevin, and thought, 'He must be some Seer sent to me from above!'

"What's your name boy?"

"Kevin Finnigan!" Kevin said casually.

"Are you Seamus Finnigan's son?" Trelawney, asked as her glasses fell on her nose.

"Yeah!" Kevin answered impatiently.

"I knew it! I always told your dear father, that he'll have a Son gifted with Divination. You're a marvel in this art! Tell me, how did you know what I was going to say?"

"Well, considering you use the same introduction to Divination each year, and so I already knew it all thanks to my Dad, I knew what you were going to say!"

But Trelawney ignored him, and started walking all round the room, muttering Thankful words to all the Stars in African.

"What's she sayin?" asked a boy.

"Who knows!" Lily said as she giggled. Soon all the class was laughing but Trelawney said,

"My dear boy, I must take you to my sister's! She's a Seer. She'll know what to do to you!"

"She won't do anything!" Kevin answered shortly.

"My dear boy, let's go!" Trelawney urged him.

Kev had a confused look on. 'No, he did not want to go to any Seer, no way! He had only been kidding! Dad was right, this woman is really a freak!' he thought, and so he grabbed his bag and in a rush left the Tower.

"Come back my child!" Trelawney called, but Kevin had already sprinted down the stairs.

"Why don't you go get him?" Lily asked, slyly, knowing what Trelawney was going to answer.

"I cannot! Descending in the school, clouds my Inner Eye!" she answered quietly.

"Then let me go get him for you!" Lily said, as her plan was to leave the classroom just like Kevin.

"Yes my girl, go fetch him!" Trelawney answered, as she went to look outside her window. Lily grinned, motioned Dan to follow her, and the two grabbed their bags and left.

/-

"Kev?" Dan called, as he, followed by Lily entered the Common Room. There on a couch, they saw Kevin who was laughing his heart out.

"Dan, Lil! Oh my God! That was so funny!"

"Yeah!" Dan said, as he laughed.

"I was right this morning to call you the New Trelawney! You're a marvel in this art!" Lily then mimicked Trelawney, and the 3 friends started laughing again.

/-

Well hope you pplz liked this. I know it took long, but reviews were decreasing. Anywayz you have it now! Thanks to:

Mrs.Juddy

Zohra

Sarahamanda

Taffy

Azabaza

Seanstonks

Blank

Senator Solo

XxDD21xX

And

ginnysistah!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx to all. Anywayz review pls :P

see ya and thanks,

Rai Dee.


	21. Alejandro

**_Chapter 21 - Alejandro_**

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked up. His face was older after the years but he still had the energetic look. His eyes still twinkled when he smiled and his long silver hair had grown some inches longer.

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Professor, if I've never visited you throughout all these years, but I had my reasons. I was afraid to face the truth and **_you_** mean the truth. Unlike other people I knew that you always believed that Voldemort was with us throughout these years, so I avoided you. But now, having talked with Ginny, we both realised that Voldemort cannot have vanished in thin air," Harry said, as he looked nervous.

"I see Harry. I do think you're right. Harry, may I ask, why did you come **_today _**or better still what made you change thoughts?"

"Ginny's been worried lately. She thinks that Lily is no longer safe, and that Voldemort will come for her. I tried to calm her down but during all this time instead of calming her. the result I managed to get was me believing in all she says. Professor, promise me you'll take care of Lily! I can't expose her to his world!"

"Of course I will!" Dumbledore said. "But Harry, I have to warn you. I do believe that during all these years, Voldemort has been waiting for time to come. So we must all be prepared for the worst."

"I understand."

"Do you want to talk to your daughter?"

"I'd like to, but I'm afraid, being a curious girl she'd want to know all about why I'm here. I don't want to worry her!"

"You're right," Dumbledore answered as his eyes twinkled.

"Professor, if Voldemort would return, do you think that people will believe us now? I mean, remember in my 5th year?"

"Harry, things were different in those times. Fudge was the minister and sorry as I may be to say, I have to say that he was not a good minister. He was afraid of the facts but remember, Sirius Black died and after that Fudge did the only best thing to do that is helping us. With that people believed us. But then Voldemort disappeared and I must say, most people had started thinking again that Voldemort was indeed not back. But the death of Sirius was not to be ignored. So don't worry even though everyone forgot about him in the bottom of the hearts they all know that he's still here." Dumbledore spoke.

Harry listened to the speech, as he thought about his Godfather.

"You're right. Sirius died to save us and with his death, his name was cleared and Voldemort was uncovered. It's true, if Voldemort'll return, this time the people will help us," Harry said.

"And don't forget another thing, Harry," Dumbledore started, "This time Percy's the minister. And he seems to have become a much better man."

"I doubt it, Sir," Harry said with a grin, "He allows all his nephews and nieces to do the magic they want during summer!"

"Ah well, one has his favourites."

"Yes sir," Harry said with a laugh, "Well, good bye then!" Harry said as he stretched his hand forwards. Dumbledore took it and shook hands. "And thanks."

"Good bye, Harry."

/-

_3½ weeks later_

"Heard the news Lils?" Daniel said, as he and his cousin were walking back to the Common Room after Divination. Kevin had simply dropped Divination and had started Herbology instead.

"What news?" Lily asked curiously, as she played about with her hair.

"There's gonna be a ball!"

"What?" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah! Delicata just told me. In this stuff she's always the 1st to know!" Daniel laughed.

"You're right cuz," Lily giggled. "So who're you taking?"

"No idea," Dan answered as he blushed.

"Really?" Lily asked sarcastically as she stopped walking.

"Yeah!" Dan said, and kept walking. She reached up to him, and stopped him.

"You wanna take Adriana don't you?"

"How did you know that?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"I realised by myself. Well, when are you gonna tell her?"

"I'll tell her this evening!" Dan said bravely.

"Good! Does Kevin know about the ball?"

"Yes, he heard about it yesterday afternoon. That's what David told Delicata who told me!"

"I see," Lily answered looking hurt. She started walking again. She was angry, because if Kevin wanted to take her to the Ball he would have already asked her by now.

"What's wrong Lils?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing," Lily answered in a tiny voice.

"Maybe Kev will ask you!"

"Who said that I'm going with him!" she yelled indignantly. "I definitely would never go for a ball with him, yuck!"

"Whatever!" Dan said as he grinned, "Let's go!"

/-

"Hooray!" Delicata said happily as she entered her dormitory.

"Hey Delicata, you look happy!" Adriana asked looking cheerful herself.

"Well David just asked me for the Ball!"

"What?" Adriana asked as she jumped on straight on her bed, and looked downwards at Delicata, "HE did?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed happily.

"That's great!" Adriana told her friend, as she jumped off her bed, and hugged her. "Guess who asked me?"

"Who?" Delicata asked as she giggled, "Tom Reeves?"

"Nah! You invented all the stuff, but I already said this, we don't like each other!"

"Well, whatever. Who is he?"

"Your brother!"

"Yuck! How could you go with him?"

"Hey he's hot!" Adriana said as she defended her date.

"Well, whatever. So the ball's gonna be on Saturday evening, that is, we must go shopping on Saturday morning!"

"Yeah!" Adriana muttered. "I haven't got anything to wear!"

"Well, we'll sure find something!" Delicata giggled, and her friend smiled happily.

/-

"I heard you've asked Delicata!" Kevin told his brother as they were seated in the Common Room.

"Yeah," Dave answered then asked curiously, "Who're you going with?"

"Um? Me... Well I'm going with Diane Broadman, from Ravenclaw. She's nice! We have Herbology together!"

But Lily heard no more. She had only just entered the Common Room when she had heard David ask his brother about the ball. She had secretly listened to Kevin's answer, and was hurt.

"Well who needs him anyway?" Lily exclaimed, as she got back out of the Common Room. She then smiled, as she knew that she'd find someone to go with and decided to go and meet Dobby. Her father had talked to her about him and Dobby had even been kind enough to greet Lily with a package of sweets on her arrival at Hogwarts on her first year.

She was walking on her way to the kitchen, when she saw a guy opposite her. He approached her and smiled at her. She smiled back and continued walking until he called,

"Lily?"

'Hum, where does he know me?' she asked herself, 'Although I must say, he is familiar!'

"Um, yeah?"

"Hey, um, I'm Alejandro," he started earnestly, as his big blue eyes sparkled, "I'm in the 4th year!"

"Oh yeah!" Lily said as she smiled, "I recognise you now!"

"Yeah," he muttered. "So how are you?"

"It's not my best day!" Lily giggled. She did not know why, but she felt different then before.

Alejandro was in Gryffindor too. He was in his 4th year and like Lily had Divination too. He was a tall guy, with black hair and big, blue eyes. All she could say was the he was attractive, and she started looking at him, observing his features.

"So, um did you hear about the ball?" he asked.

"Yeah I did. Any idea whom you're going with?" she asked.

"I have an idea, although I'm not sure if she'd want me!" he said as he smiled.

"Just tell her!" Lily started, "She'll definitely say yes. I mean, who can say no to a guy like you? From the little I know you, I can say that you're a sweet guy besides being very attractive!" She had never been shy of boys and always said all she thought about them.

"Oh thanks then! So I might as well say it! Wanna come to the Ball with me?"

Lily looked at him, without saying anything. Had he been talking about her before? Or was he now making fun of her?

"Seems like a no?" he asked uncertainly.

She then grinned, and answered, "Of course I'll go with you, Alejandro!"

He smiled at her, and his smile was meant for two things. Having her as his date for the ball, and also having heard her call his name for the first time.

"Thanks Lily! I was so sure that you were already going with someone else!"

"Don't worry," she said, as she smiled, and grabbed his hand. "I'm going with you!" He smiled at her, and then she asked, "Hey, are you hungry?"

"To say the truth yeah! But what has this got to do with us?"

"Come with me," Lily said, as she tugged at his hand. He nodded, and grinned. 'Hmm, this is my type of girl. A secretive girl, always ready for an adventure' he thought, as he perfectly sized up Lily.

"Let's go!"

Lily grinned, and pulled his hand.

/-

Hey! Like I said in, 'A Little Magic,' now we're not allowed to thank our reviewers personally. So this goes to all of you out there, thanks a lot! Kisses!

Thanks!

Raiza.

BTW. No Kevin is not a seer :D he actually knew all Trelawney said by heart because Harry, Ron, Seamus and the rest had told them about it. But Trelawney being so dense thought that infact he was a Seer. Weirdo:D


	22. Getting to know Him

_Chapter 22 – Getting to Know Him_

"Mmmm, I must say, you certainly know your way about here!" Ale said as he grinned. The two were now sitting under a tree near the lake, with a basket full of delicious cakes and other sweets, eating.

"When your dad is a Potter, and you're related to the Weasleys, you can't help knowing this place!" she said casually as she waved her hand in the direction of the castle.

"I agree."

"So," she started curiously, "Are you muggle-born?"

"Um, well you see… I'm an orphan!" he said as he turned red.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Lily said, as she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"It's ok! Most people know about it!" he said as he grinned again just like before. Lily felt relieved, and he asked, "So you seemed to be in a bad mood before we talked earlier. May I know why?"

"Well… ok! You see, my bestfriend, whom I thought was going to ask me for the Ball, had just asked another girl from one of his classes, and so I was a bit angry!"

"Oh," he muttered. He had not known that she had wanted to go to a ball with someone else.

"But don't worry!" she said as though she read his mind, "I'm much happier now that I'm going with you than with him anyway! Really!"

Alejandro just smiled.

/-

"Where were you?" Kevin asked as he saw Lily enter the Common Room. Behind her had just appeared Ale.

"Hello you too! I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" she snapped.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you?" he asked as he stood up and approached her.

"Nothing! It's just that you're worse than my mum! It's none of your business where I was. But if you're so desperate to know, well I was strolling round the lake with Alejandro!" she said, as she grabbed Ale's hand.

Kevin's eyes followed her hand and looked surprised as he saw it land on Ale's.

"Is anything going on between you?" he asked curiously.

"Well, she's MY date for the ball!" Ale said.

"What? How could you go with HIM?" Kev asked angrily.

"What do you mean? He's someone I like, and a great partner for the Ball! Aren't you going with someone! Well I, like you am going with someone too! Bye!"

And with a smirk, she motioned Ale to follow her out of the Common Room. Together, hand in hand the two left again.

/-

Dan entered the Common Room, and saw 'Delicata and David flirting by the window – normal situation.

Adriana was explaining some stuff to Steve and Frankie – normal situation once again.

Kevin sitting on the couch looking confused with no Lily near him – not a normal situation,' Dan thought.

"Hey, where's Lily?"

"Probably snogging that guy!" Kev said bitterly.

"What?"

"She left with a guy! I don't even know who he is! She's pissed off! I don't know what happened!" Kev confessed showing his anger and confusion.

"Listen dude, you made a mistake, and she's solving it in her own way!"

"What?" Kev asked, if possible, looking more confused than before.

"She had been expecting that you would invite her for the Ball! She realised you were not inviting her and being a beautiful girl another dude asked her himself and she accepted! And now she's spending time with him to get to know him!"

"You speak as if nothing's happened!" Kev said angrily.

"Did something happen?" Dan asked.

"Of course! Now I've probably lost her!"

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why didn't you ask her for the Ball?"

"I was afraid that she'd say no, that would have been terrible! And I did not imagine that she'd go to the Ball with anyone besides me!"

"You think too much of yourself," Dan teased then seriously added, "Listen, just because she's going to this ball with another guy, it does not mean that she does not like you. She's just probably going with him to make you jealous!"

"I hope so!"

/-

Lily and Alejandro entered the Common Room at about midnight. They had spent all the Evening together near the Lake, and had talked about their pasts and by now knew each other just like if they had known each other for years.

The two entered the dark Common Room, as everyone had already left for their dormitories.

Neither Lily nor Ale bothered to turn on the lights, as they muttered,

"Well, good night!"

"Yeah Lil, good night, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah," Lily answered, and as she blushed, she pecked him softly on his cheek.

Ale thanked God that it was dark, as by now he was even redder than Lily's hair and muttered another goodnight, and ran up to his dormitory.

Lily smiled, and sat down on the couch. She liked being in the dark, as she could think clearly and thought about all that had happened on that day. She smiled, as she remembered how great Ale's company had been.

She suddenly heard someone breathing and in a brave voice asked,

"Who's there?"

"It's me Lils!" Kevin called.

"What are you doing here you git!"

"I was sitting here on the couch you also happen to be sitting on to think things carefully," he answered truthfully.

"Oh," was her reply as she relaxed and sat down again.

"So, how's everything been what your new boyfriend?" Kev asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"That's funny!" Kev said sarcastically.

"It's the truth!" she yelled, as she jumped on him. He laughed and forgot all about their fight. It felt just like before. Lily laughed too and asked,

"You believe me don't you?"

"Yes I do," he answered.

Silence followed and the two could only hear each other's breathing. Suddenly, his hand found the backside of her head and he pushed her head forwards to his.

Their faces were separated by centimetres, and now they could not only hear each other's breath, but also feel it.

"Lily," he muttered, and gradually sealed their lips.

She shuddered, as she felt his warm lips crash against hers, but had no strength to pull back. His hands travelled on her waist, as she played about with his hair. Soon, the kiss was no longer a tender peck, but the hungry kiss which both had waited too long for.

Without breaking the magical kiss, Kev, softly pushed Lily underneath him, and with his hands underneath her back, he pushed her body closer to his.

All she could do was lock her arms around his neck, and wish that this long wanted kiss would never end.

/-

Well, you got to know more about Ale and well I hope you liked it! Hehe anywayz thanks to all my great reviewers,

SamusAran238

Taffy

diamond

lilly hinds

hates boys

HarryandGinnyFan

firefarieyofusa

SenatorSolo

XxDD21xX

And me biggest mate, Mrs.Juddy!

Thanks all of you pplz I appreciated d reviews a lot. Kisses 2 all of u and take care. Xxxxxxxxxxx

Rai Dee.


	23. Confused!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I own the plot only. **_

**_Chapter 23 – Confused!_**

"Kev?" Lily asked uncertainly, as the two broke their kiss, and he started placing soft kisses on her neck. "What's all this?"

"Don't you realise?"

"What?"

"I like you, I always did!" Kev said as he looked up and faced her. He saw her blank expression, and asked, "You do like me, don't you?"

"Kev, I..." she started and then realised that this was the moment she had always been waiting for, and muttered, "You know I do."

Kevin smiled at her, and leaned in for another kiss which she accepted. 'At last, he's kissing me!' she thought, as she felt his warm lips catch hers.

Once again their kiss broke and Kevin asked,

"So you wanna, um, become my girlfriend?"

Lily smiled, and blushed as she muttered, "Yes!" Kevin grinned until suddenly his expression changed abruptly.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong Kev?" Lily asked surprised.

"I can't take you to the ball. I'm taking that Broadman girl. Damn, I had asked her earlier today! Well don't worry, I'll tell her that I can't go with her!" he said, as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"No wait!" Lily said, as she pushed his face back up to look in his eyes. "I had promised Ale that I would go with him. It would be unfair to back off now!"

"Why did you accept to go with him?" he asked angrily.

"Kev, you asked another girl before first, not me!"

"I know, I know, you're right! It's just that I'm jealous of him!"

"You don't have to be," Lily said reassuringly, as she hugged Kevin tightly, "I want to be with you." But a voice in her mind said exactly the opposite.

/-

Next morning, round 5, Lily woke up. She looked around her, and the rest of her friends were still sleeping.

Lily then remembered last night, when Kevin had asked her out. She smiled, as she remembered, but then a strange thought popped in her mind.

'Was she ready to date a guy? Or actually, was this the guy that she wanted?'

"Of course he is," she whispered. "I've always wanted him to be the one, and yet, now that we're together, I feel strange. I just don't feel happy!"

'Could it be that she, Lily Potter, was no longer in love with Kevin? Was that possible? Was she interested in someone else?'

"No of course not!" she told herself, indignantly, "It's only that now it'll be strange to date your bestfriend!"

And with that she tried to sleep again, and her thoughts could not help but falling on one guy … Alejandro.

/-

"Hey Lily!" Dinah, a girl from her dormitory called, as she threw a cushion at Lily.

"Hmm?" Lily muttered, as she rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened you dickhead! It's just that it's already 7! I met Adriana down in the Common Room! She said that you two, and your cousin, what's her name- um Delicata, have to go shopping for your dress robes for this evening!"

"Hell yeah! I had forgot!"

"Well get up then!" Dinah said as she grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks for being my daily alarm clock!" Lily said as she smiled and hugged her.

"No problem! Oh, and by the way! Next time you'll be dreaming about your guy, draw the curtains around your bed!" Dinah teased, as she smirked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked with a suspicious look.

"Well, you should have seen how you were snogging your pillow!" Dinah said as she burst laughing.

Lily grinned, and said, "Yeah, whatever!"

/-

"Wow! At last Princess Guinevere has decided to wake up!" Adriana teased.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Whatever!" Adriana said as she smiled. "Let's go!"

"Yeah," Delicata said, and the three turned to leave.

"Lily!"

"Yo!" Was Lily's reply and as she turned around she saw Ale smiling at her. "Oh it's you!" she then muttered in a tiny voice and felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah, is that a prob? I just wanted to tell you good morning!"

"Um, yeah of course. Good morning!" Lily whispered as she looked in his eyes, and her heart made a summersault. "Um, dude, I gotta go! See ya!"

With that she turned, and grabbed the other two, and they ran out of the Common Room.

"Bye!" Ale said to no one in particular as he saw Lily disappear. He shrugged, and turned only to see Kevin who was coming down the stairs, eye him in a strange way.

Ale just smiled weakly at him, and left the Common Room for breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, as the two were in the stairs. "Keep going!"

"Um yeah!" Kevin answered, as he continued walking down the stairs. "By the way! Heard the news?"

"What?"

"Lily and I are dating!"

"That's great!" Daniel said. "But what about tonight, I mean the ball. Aren't you going with Diane?"

"Yeah, and she'll still go with Alejandro-git. We're still gonna try and stay together for the Ball though."

"Oh I see," Dan muttered, "Well, let's go for breakfast!"

"Yeah!"

/-

"So does this mean that you're going out with Kevin?" Adriana almost squealed as the three were having a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

"Yep," Lily muttered, as she sipped her drink.

"Aren't you glad about it?" she then asked.

"Of course I am!" Lily snapped.

"But you like that other guy we saw this morning," Delicata continued, "Am I not right?"

"Of course you're not! It's only that I'm going to the Ball with him! I mean, we had planned before that we'd go together, so it would have not been fair to tell him that I was not going with him. He doesn't even know that I'm with Kevin now!"

"And aren't you gonna tell him?" Delicata asked slyly.

"Of course I will!"

"This proves one thing. You do care enough to tell him that you're going out with another. I mean if he was just un garcon normal, you would have not cared at all!" Delicata told her cousin.

"I know, I do care for him! I mean he's a good friend!"

"Lils, you don't have to fake it, I mean if you don't like Kev just stop your relationship!"

"Will you just shut up?" she yelled at the two of them. "Who said that I don't like Kev? I like Kevin and I won't bloody well leave him, got it?"

"Yeah, sure," Delicata muttered, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

/-

I know I took long but reviews had decreased… anywayz hope you enjoyed this :)

Thanks to: Senatorsolo

Seanstonks

Taffy

Firefarieyofusa

XxDD21xX

Clathrate

And

Destiny!

Lov ya all and thanks! Cya tc xxxxxxx

Rai Dee


	24. The Ball for the New Generation

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anything **_

**_Chapter 24 – The Ball _**

Lily was walking down the stairs with Delicata and Adriana. The three of them were looking very pretty, all with similar halter neck dresses, up to their knees from the front, and long from behind. Lily was wearing a green dress, Adriana's was pink, and Delicata's was blue. The three of them had long straight hair, with silver jewellery, and were smiling happily.

All the boys in the Common Room couldn't help look at them with mouths open. The trio giggled, and approached their dates.

"Hey David," Delicata said in an innocent voice which meant danger, "Everything ok?" she then asked in her sexy French accent which left him staring at her more than ever.

"Beautiful…" he muttered.

Delicata giggled, and pecked him softly on his cheek, and pulled him in an inviting manner to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile Adriana approached Daniel, and grinned. "Hey!"

"Um, hey dude," he muttered as he smiled back. "You look very hot!"

"Thanks dude," Adriana mimicked, and the two left together for the Great Hall.

Lily smiled as she saw Ale by the fireplace wearing black dress robes just like Dan's and David's. His hair was pushed back, and his eyes sparkled as he looked at her.

"Um, hi?" she asked uncertainly.

"Wow Lil, you sure are beautiful," he said as he smiled, and transformed a red rose and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered, as she gratefully took the dress and attached it to the left strap of her dress. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he answered, as he gave her his arm, and the two walked together to the Hall chattering.

/-

Kev was waiting for Diane by the Great Hall entrance and saw her approaching him. He smiled, as he admitted, 'She does not look so bad.'

"Hi Kevin!" she called, and ran up to him and smiled. "Nice dress robes!"

Just like his brother he could afford the best dress robes, and looked simply hot as usual.

"Thanks Di," he muttered, and to break the silence asked, "Had a good day?"

"Oh yeah, just went shopping and stuff, you know. You?"

"Oh, everything ok, yeah!"

"Good."

At that moment he saw Lily and Ale walking towards him and Diane, both of them laughing. Kevin's expression changed as he saw Ale holding his girl's hands. He decided to talk to them.

"Come with me, I need to talk to my friends."

"Sure."

As Lily saw Kevin, she pulled Ale with her and Kev said,

"Hey! I was waiting for you!"

"Oh thanks," Lily said as she flashed a smile. "Um, so who's your date?"

"This is Diane. She's from Ravenclaw."

"Oh hi!" Lily told Diane as she stretched her hand, but Diane simply smiled, although the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Pleasure," Diane said sourly.

"And you're Alejandro right?" Kev asked in a careless voice.

"Yeah," Ale answered, as he smiled in a forced manner.

Sensing their discomfort Lily then said,

"Well we're going to meet the rest. You'll join us later, won't you?"

"Yes Lil," Kev said, as he looked at Diane and wished that he had not asked her for the Ball, "We might join you later."

"Great!" Lily said as she waved, "See you then!"

And Kevin watched as Ale gave his arm to Lily again, and the two left, looking like a happy couple. He couldn't help feeling jealous.

/-

"That was a good joke!" Frankie said between laughs.

Ale had spent all the evening entertaining his new friends, who had all accepted him easily. 'He's indeed a great guy!' they had all thought, cause just like how Lily had said, he had been very friendly.

"Believe me, if Ale meets Gred and Forge, the World will be doomed!" Lily said, as they all started laughing again.

"Why?" Ale asked as he grinned.

"Well, Gred and Forge are Lily's, Delicata's, Daniel's, and my uncles!" Steve started.

"Yeah, and they're twins!" Adriana continued.

"And they're the worst masterminds in the World!" Frankie finished.

"They own a joke-shop!" David added.

"And it has the creepiest inventions, you would imagine!" Delicata said as she shuddered.

"Hmm, I got it! They seem to be wicked guys! You should introduce us, Lil!" Ale said, as he laughed.

"No Lil! Don't!" Adriana said as she faked terror, "No one will ever sleep peacefully again!"

Everyone started laughing again, until Lily's favourite song started playing, and Ale noticed her moving her feet to the rhythm, and her eyes lost in her Own World.

"Lil, wanna dance?"

"Yeah, sure!" Lily answered happily, and the two left the table, at the moment that Kev and Diane had arrived.

No one could imagine Kev's anger at that moment. 'Not only had she not bothered to talk to me,' he thought, 'but as I come to dance with her, she leaves with him!'

"Hey Kev, everything ok?" David asked his brother, as he and Diane sat down.

He wanted to yell that this was the worst night of his life, but not to hurt Diane muttered, "Yeah, sure. People this is Diane, she's from Ravenclaw."

They all smiled at her and nodded, but could feel that she had not the same character of Ale, but was instead a girl with an icy manner.

"This is such a nice song," Lily muttered, as she put her arms on Ale's shoulder. She knew that it was difficult for her to keep back from wrapping her arms around his neck, and press against his body.

"Yeah, I realised that it's your favourite song by the way you looked when you heard it. Am I not right? Isn't this your favourite song?"

"Yep, it is!" Lily answered, and she felt his hands slither on her waist and pull her slightly closer to him.

"Yeah," he muttered casually as he looked in her green eyes. "I adore your eyes."

"Thanks," Lily answered, and again she felt herself pulled closer towards him.

Soon the two were dancing slowly, and without knowing Lily had her arms now wrapped around Ale's neck, and her head rested on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and she could feel him sometimes caressing her back. Both could no longer think about the rest of the World.

Kevin was shooting daggers to Ale and wanted so much to do the same with Diane but knew better than to make Lily jealous. Firstly, he did not want to use Diane, and second, he could never betray Lily, neither in the slightest way.

"Hey wanna go outside, for some fresh air?" Ale asked.

"Yes please, it's so hot in here."

The two walked out of the door hand in hand and Kevin decided to ignore as his girlfriend left with her date and trust her.

/-

"The moon looks so wonderful and big," Lily said as she watched the moon.

"Yeah, I just love the way it reflects on the lake. It makes the lake look so bigger!"

"Yes, it's true. You do notice certain things."

"I noticed you," Ale said, as he moved closer to her. They were seated on a small bench overlooking the lake.

Lily shivered, and he swiftly removed his cloak and put it around her.

"Thanks," Lily said, as she turned to face him and smiled.

"You're welcome," was Ale's answer. Again he was lost in her eyes, and slowly started rubbing his hand against her neck. Lily closed her eyes, and was soon breathing slowly, almost finding it difficult to breathe.

Ale felt a sort of hunger inside him, which he had never before, except when he had been with Lily. He knew that she was different than any other girl. She had put a charm on him, and slowly he leaned in, and captured her lips with his.

Lily was caught in surprise but soon found herself passionately kissing Ale, as she felt his hands travelling on her body whilst hers cupped his face.

Suddenly, just as if she woke up from a dream, she broke the kiss, and pushed his face back.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this!" she said in a frightened voice, as he gave her a hurt look.

/-

Hey! Seems as if I got back some reviews! That's really great and I am glad you're liking the fic! My thanks to:

Seanstonks

Mikaygirl

Hopelessromantic1234

Addictedtothegilmoregirls

Firefarieyofusa

Nette

And

Senatorsolo!


	25. After the Ball

**Chapter 25 – After the Ball **

"I'm sorry!" Lily kept sobbing as she buried her face in her hands. Ale looked at her, and in a hurt voice asked,

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean- Oh I don't know!"

"What?" Ale asked, and he grinned weakly.

"Listen," Lily said, ready to face the worst, "I'm dating Kevin."

"What?" Ale asked for the second time.

"Well, he asked me out, and I sorta accepted. Well, not sorta accepted, I accepted!"

"What about us?"

"What?"

"Listen this conversation is getting pretty ridiculous. Both of us are asking the same thing. We both want to know what! What is going in your mind? Didn't you say that you did not want to go to the Ball with him? Didn't you say that you don't like him? Are you fucken crazy? You come to the Ball with me when you're dating another guy!"

"Ale, sorry!" Lily muttered.

"This is not the time for an apology. This is the time for talking, and an explanation!"

"Ale, I-"

"Didn't you realise that you were making me like you more and more?"

"It was not my intention!"

"Yeah sure! You're intention was that to make that Finnigan guy jealous!"

"No, that was not my intention! That never even occurred to me. I really loved the moments we've had together!"

"Then why are you dating him?"

"Because …" Lily started and looked in his eyes.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know, I mean yes I do but," Lily admitted, as she wiped away a tear. "I'm confused, ok? I'm so damn confused! I've never been in this situation before!"

"Listen, if you're not sure that you like him, does this mean that there's someone else you may like?" he asked tentatively.

"I have to go," Lily whispered and gave him back his cloak and ran to her dormitory.

/-

"Hey dudes, did you see Lily?" Daniel asked, as he sipped his drink.

"I saw her going out by the lake with Ale," Adriana said.

"I'm off!" Kevin said, and without even saying bye to anyone, neither Diane, he left outside.

As he was outside he walked down by the lake trying to see anyone of the two. Suddenly he saw Ale who stood up and walked back to the direction of the castle by himself.

Kev ran up to him, turned him round roughly and asked through clenched teeth, "Where's my girl?"

"If you're talking 'bout Lily, well she's gone!"

"What did you do to her?"

"What makes you think that I did something?" Ale asked angrily.

"If she's ok then she'd still be here," Kev muttered, as he looked around as if looking for Lily.

"She was tired you git."

"If you did something to her, I'll find out, and tomorrow I'll show you what I think of you," Kevin threatened.

/-

"Lily?"

"Go away!"

"Lil what's wrong?" Delicata asked, as she and Adriana entered the room.

"Nothing is bloody wrong! Just leave me alone!" she yelled angrily, as more tears fell from her green eyes.

"Damn, Lily, who did this to you?" Adriana asked.

"Will you leave me alone?"

"No!" the two shouted.

"It's just that I like two persons and I can't choose. By having one of them I'll hurt the other, and having none of them would hurt us still!"

The two looked at her, and pitied her, obviously understanding what she was talking about.

/-

"Where were you?" Kevin asked as Lily at last came down the stairs next morning.

"What do you mean, mum?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Cut the crap, tell me. What happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked angrily.

"Something did definitely happen. I'm not that naïve!"

"Listen, please I don't wanna fight," Lily muttered as she forced a smile, and pecked Kevin softly on the lips.

"You betrayed me yesterday didn't you?" Kev asked her waiting for a truthful answer.

"It was only a kiss!" Lily started as Kev rolled his eyes angrily. "It meant nothing for me, I like you!" she said defensively as she cupped his face, and then pushed her face in his chest.

Sensing her desperation he could not push her away and so wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Lil, you may not be ready for this but, I love you."

Lily looked at him, and smiled nervously. "I still can't say the same. But I'll do all I can to try and say it in the future. I want us to survive!"

Kevin smiled, and pulled her for a short kiss.

"Well, I'm going for breakfast!" Lily said as she smiled, and waved. "See you."

"See ya," Kevin said, as he waved and with a smile turned to walk back to the Boy's dormitory. By the stairs he found Ale with a fake grin who started clapping sarcastically.

"Congrats mate, you managed to have her. But I'm telling you, I won't do anything to stop her from dating you. Still, if she'll come to me I won't send her away. You're not the only one who loves her."

Kev ignored him and pushed his way back up to the dormitory. Although he had ignored Ale's comment, his heart couldn't help feeling that Ale was right. He was also feeling too strange to do what he had threatened his enemy last night.

/-

"So how are things with Ale now?" Adriana asked. The three girls had gone for a walk by the Lake.

"We're just great mates, that's all. I mean, I've liked Kevin ever since I met him, and now that's he's my guy, I'm not gonna lose him. I like him, I really do. And he likes me, so things can't be bad, can they?"

"You're not happy with him!" Delicata said as she observed her cousin.

"Yes I am!" Lily muttered stubbornly. "So how are things with lil'Davy?"

Delicata turned a shade of magenta, and muttered, "We're dating."

"Great!" Adriana yelled happily.

"What about you and my bro?" Delicata asked happily.

"Um, the same."

"So you're my sister-in-law!" Delicata shrieked.

"And you're also my cuz-in-law!" Lily said as she grinned.

"Um, technically!" Adriana said as she blushed.

"This is great!" Lily exclaimed, and at last smiled a genuine smile.

/-

It was about 5 in the afternoon, and Lily was on her way back from the Library. She had just finished her Potion's Essay and was walking back to the Common Room when she heard a creepy, voice hiss,

"Lily?"

"Yeah?" Lily answered as she breathed heavily and turned round trying to see if anyone was about.

"It's me."

"Who're you?" she asked trying to sound brave.

"Your master!"

Lily gasped and in a split of a second ran back to the Dormitory, pushing her fingers in her ears determined not to hear anything at all.

As she entered the Common Room she ran up to a couch and sat down, as she hugged her knees, and started sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Ale asked as he approached her. So did Steve and Frankie.

"Nothing," Lily said trying to assure them.

"Something did happen, cuz!" Steve said as he sat next to her, and patted her head. "Tell us."

"I was coming from the Library, when I heard a strange hissing voice talking to me. No one was about, and he said that he was my master. I could have imagined it or whatever, but one thing is for certain. He freaked me out, and I'm still scared to death thinking about him right now!"

"Wow this is some news! Lily Potter, scared? You can't have imagined all this!" Frankie said as Lily looked at him and he shook his head.

"Now calm down, maybe you were tired, or Peeves was playing some joke! Just next time, walk back with someone, k?" Ale advised.

"Yeah, thanks Ale," Lily said as she smiled weakly at him. He grinned back and said,

"Anytime!"

/-

Sorry people if this took long but I did not have my pc for a whole week! Anywayz on with da subject, I'm really glad with the feedback last chapter got, thanks to all my reviewers!

LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo

Firefarieyofusa

Seanstonks

Senatorsolo

Littlecrazy1

Katie

Supergirl0026

Maddie

Mikaygirl

Brat's Wounded Whispers

Trixy Vixy

XxDD21xX

Mrs. Kaley Potter

Courtney

And once again Maddie!

Thanks to all of you guyz, lov ya loads xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx tc and Cya next chap!

Rai Dee.

Guyz smile and be hpy even through ur tears XDXD

Btw my quote of d chap, "LEARN THE RULES SO YOU'LL KNOW HOW TO BREAK THEM:p"


	26. Dates, Fights, Mystery

Chapter 26 – Dates, Fights, Mystery

Daniel was by now snoring on one of Trelawney's small circular tables, as Lily tried to have a nap too.

"One of us will be having bad luck in the near future! My inner eye sees it! Are you all in the Beyond? I think you are!" Trelawney spoke dramatically as everyone murmured, "Mmm."

"Lils, how long is this lesson?" Daniel asked groggily as he had just woke up.

Lily had by now fallen asleep too, and so did not answer. Suddenly she started muttering in her sleep and moving about as if she was escaping from something.

"Lils, dude wake up!" Dan yelled, as he panicked. He stood up and started shaking his cousin roughly.

"We must call the Headmaster!" someone yelled.

"No, the Hospital Wing would be fine!" was the reply.

Suddenly Trelawney's eyes, rolled back, and in a hoarse voice she hissed,

"_The Daughter of the Stag, shall be reunited with master, and nothing can stop this unless the Power of Love!"_

Daniel turned white, as half the class did. Soon Trelawney was back to normal and dismissed the class, without realising what had just happened.

Lily's eyes suddenly snapped open, and Dan could see that her face was white and she was frightened.

"Lily are you ok?"

"No, I am not. Something's happening, I can feel it!" she said in a panic-stricken voice.

"Nothing's gonna happen, dude," Dan said, as he put his arm around her shoulder, and the two walked out of Trelawney's den. Lily could see the students looking at her with a strange look and she realised that something had happened whilst she was sleeping.

"Dan, did something happen?"

"Um, well I can't lie to you. Trelawney muttered something about Daughter of Stag reunited with master, unless arrival of love or something like that!"

Lily nodded and in a whisper added, "Remember last time, the voice? Well I heard him in my sleep, and he kept saying that we'll be reunited!"

"Lil, don't worry, we'll take care of you. Now try to think about something happy! It's your parents' wedding this Christmas, right? You should be happy."

Lily smiled, and the two walked to meet Kevin and join him for Potions.

/-

"Hermione, what do you think of this dress?" Ginny asked happily.

Hermione gasped, and her eyes shone as she looked at the dress. "You'll look wonderful!" she then exclaimed happily. "It's been designed for you, this dress, I tell you!"

"It's true. It looks so beautiful," she said as she touched the satin skirt. It was a classical white wedding dress, with the arms made from lace, and a long, big, satin skirt. The dress fell from her shoulders.

"Harry will die when he'll see you in this!" Hermione muttered, and the two giggled.

/-

"We haven't heard from Lily for two weeks now," Harry said as he and Ron sat by the table in the garden. The two had just finished their Quidditch Practise at Harry's house.

"Does it bother you?" Ron asked.

"Well no, but Ginny will start to get worried again if she does not have her news. I mean, at last she's calmed down and is so happy preparing for the Wedding and stuff. I don't want her to be in a bad mood."

"Yeah, I understand. But don't worry, you'll soon hear from her!"

"Of course," Harry said as he smiled. Then he muttered, "In two months' time, I'll be married with Ginny!"

Ron said, "I'm so glad for you mate!"

/-

_A week later – Saturday 7th November_

"Lily!" Adriana called.

"Hey Adie," Lily called back, as she pulled Kevin with her. "So you came to Hogsmeade too?"

"Yes. At first I was not coming, but then Dan asked me to come, and so we came a bit for a drink."

"Oh I see! Cause I remember not seeing you at the queue for Hogsmeade before," Kev said.

"Yeah," Adriana muttered as she smiled. "Well I'll leave you! I must get Dan out of Zonko's!"

"See ya!"

"So Lil, wanna go for a drink?" Kev asked, as he put his arm round her shoulders.

"Yes, sure!" Lily said.

As the two sat by a table at the Three Broomsticks, Lily saw Ale leaving the Three Broomsticks. He had definitely not seen them, and she saw him, leading his way to the Outskirts of Hogsmeade, from the dirty window, looking strange.

"Hey Lil, um," Kev started, as he got out from his pocket a silver necklace, "Would you accept this um as … ?"

Noticing his discomfort, Lily smiled, and took the necklace from his hands. "Thanks!" she muttered, and softly kissed him.

/-

Without knowing how he had arrived there, Ale found himself at the old Hogsmeade Park. It was dark, and suddenly the sky had turned cloudy. He could not remember what had happened. All he could remember was being at the Three Broomsticks having a drink, and then finding himself here.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned round, and saw a cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure's face was hidden but Ale could feel the atmosphere much colder now. Suddenly Ale could smell a strange sickly smell, and he fainted.

/-

Ale found himself in his dormitory, and could not remember how he had arrived there.

"Hmm, maybe I drank a lot of firewhiskey and got drunk, and so I do not remember my way back here!" he said and shrugged. As he looked at his watch he read half past 8. "Whoa, it's that late already!"

He made his way down in the Common Room, and saw Lily reading a letter from her parents. He smiled and approached her.

"Hey Lil!"

"Ale, everything ok?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"I saw you at the Three Broomsticks!"

"Really, I did not see you, sorry!" Ale said sincerely. "Listen, wanna go for a walk?"

/-

"Shut up Kev!" Lily yelled. The two were in the Common Room and were having an argument. Lily had just returned at from a walk by the lake and it was almost midnight.

"No! You shut up!"

"Listen, I don't understand your anger! I did not do anything! I just went for a walk with Ale!"

"You said so, you went for a walk with that git!"

"One, do not call him a git. And two," Lily yelled as she put up two fingers in the air, "WE just walked. Can't I walk with a friend? You never grumble when I go for a walk with Adriana or Delicata!"

"But they're girls!" Kev muttered.

"And Ale is a boy. But this does not mean that I'll betray you or anything!"

"How do I know this? I know that he likes you!"

"You may not trust him, but at least you should trust me!" Lily said as her eyes shone with anger and tears.

"I just can't get to trust you right now!"

"And why not?"

"Because, I-"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Lily yelled angrily for the last time, and ran out of the Common Room, without knowing where she was heading to.

Kevin watched her go, and did not do anything about it. Instead he ran up to his dormitory.

As Lily was walking, she suddenly seemed to realise that it was pitch black, and she did not know where she was heading to. She put her hand in her pocket trying to find her wand but remembered that she had forgotten the Wand in her dorm.

She only had the boomerang which her uncles Gred and Forge had given her in one of her pockets. Suddenly remembering the necklace which Kevin had given her, she removed it from her neck, and held it in her hand, ready to dispose it, in the first suitable place.

Lily kept walking as she was still too angry to return to the empty Common Room. She needed to stay all by herself in the dark. And suddenly she met her fear.

"Lily!" it was the fearsome hissing voice again.

Lily gasped as she heard the voice, and started running in no particular direction. Suddenly she found herself at the edge of a staircase, and letting out a frightened scream she tumbled down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she hit her head, and lost consciousness. Suddenly the cloaked figure appeared from thin air, and got Lily in his arms. Lily's necklace fell from her hand and without knowing Lily was taken far away from Hogwarts; her home.

/-

Hey! Sorry took so long… anywayz my thanks to all of you reviewers,

Lilytilyboo kittykattyboo

emblempro01

SenatorSolo

seanstonks

SuperGirl0026

MiKaYGiRl

firefarieyofusa

XxDD21xX

helgasue93

Maddie

hpgwluv-freak

hedwig136

MissHPfreak

laffy taffy girl

tommy's girl 2834

Raiza.


	27. Reunited

_**Disclaimer** – I only own the characters you don't recognise from the books. The rest belong to J.K.Rowling and WB._

**Chapter 27 – Reunited**

Lily's head wanted to explode.. "Ouch," she muttered and as she put her hand against her head she felt blood on her hand. With great effort she opened her eyes and found herself in a dark cell.. Only high up could she a window which shone light in the cell.

She tried to sit up and rested against the wall.

"Where am I?" she weakly asked to no one.

"You're here to meet your master," was the answer.

Lily gasped and turned to the direction of the voice. There she saw a woman, dressed up in a long black dress who had her long, sleeky black hair a far way below her shoulders.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bellatrix. But that should not interest you. You're here to meet your master my dear," she said kindly but as Lily looked in her eyes she could see no kindness but only a cold emotion.

"I don't understand! Who is my master? What do you want from me!"

"Now now, calm down. You'll soon know," was Bellatrix answer, then she muttered a charm and Lily's headache was gone and she just like Bellatrix was wearing a black dress and her hair was plaited at the back. "Come with me."

Lily stood up and followed Bellatrix. They walked a long, dark corridor and Lily felt as if she were in Snape's dungeon. Suddenly after minutes of walking in silence Bellatrix came to a stop. She opened a door and gently pushed Lily inside.

Lily looked inside the room and could see that it was expensively furnished and long velvety curtains closed the windows. Only the few small chandeliers gave light in the room. The fireplace was also not in use, so the room felt cold. She suddenly saw two armchairs, one of which was not facing her and there seemed to be someone sitting.

"Come in," she heard a hissing voice say.

Lily breathed heavily but walked in.

"Sit here, next to me," she heard him say as she saw his bony hands slither on the handles of the armchair. She walked and sat and came face to face with her master.

"Oh Lily, you look as beautiful as ever."

Lily did not speak but looked at him and observed his features. His snake like eyes, his white skin and his bony hands that moved with every word he uttered.

"Why don't you talk to me?" he hissed. "I'm your master, you should confide in me."

"You're not my master, you're just some one who is claiming to be," she told him bravely.

"Oh yes I am. I am your master," he hissed.

"Prove it," Lily said as she stood up.

He stretched his hand and grabbed Lily's hand. The girl shivered as she felt his icy touch, He motioned her to sit down and so she did.

"Let me tell you my story and also your story..."

Lily nodded and he started,

"I am Lord Voldemort. I am the greatest sorcerer of all times but a boy destroyed me one night. I did not know why and I did not know how but he did. A spell backfired and caused me to spend many years trying to find my followers and help me gain my power back. But they had all abondoned me, they all thought I was gone and all forgot the promises made. They abondoned me and lied about me. So I had to find my way back here and I did, because one, only one follower, came back to me. It wasn't loyalty of course, only fear, but he had helped me and I couldn't abondon him so I rewarded him. I tried to find the boy and make him pay, because he was the one who caused me so many years in solitude and pain."

Lily felt sorry for him and believed all he was saying.

"You must have had such a bad time."

"Oh yes, being alone is the worst thing that could ever occur to a man. I felt lonely, abondoned and useless. But I wanted my power back and I got it, thanks to my only follower. Eventually, all the others came back to me of course and I wanted to make that boy pay."

"I understand," Lily told him, "But what does this have to do to me?"

"Oh nothing but everything," he told her with an evil smile. "I know who the boy is and I also know about the Prophesy that links me with him. It says that only one of us can survive, but then, he had also hid something else from me. Another prophesy that says that either my or his offspring can kill me or him. And that's why you're here."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Lily Potter, daughter of Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived and survived my spell making me lose all those years I had worked for."

Lily gasped as she realised that her dad was the boy Voldemort had been talking about.

"That's why you're here today. You are the only girl in this World that can ever kill me. That's why I want you here with me. I can't have you not under my eyes or you can be danger to me. Now decide, or you stay here with me, or my son will murder your father."

"No!" Lily exclaimed, "Please don't hurt my father! I'm ready to do all I can..."

"Brilliant," Voldemort told her, "Now let me introduce you to my son."

And suddenly the door opened and there Lily saw the guy she had never dreamed of meeting on that day.

/-

_Heya der! I know, I haven't updated since God knows wen.. but i was really busy with exams and stuff. Yes, dis chapter was short, but its only because it was an intro for the following chapters. Hope you liked it and please leave your reviews. Ppl, you can also check my other fanfiction, A Little Magic! Enjoy! _

_Anywayz my thanks to:_

_Senator Solo_

_Wonderlander_

_Seanstonks_

_another boring story_

_wannabeacow92_

_coolcaramel19_

_firefarieyofusa_

_unlikely-to-bear-it_

_XxDD21xX_

_hopelessromantic1234_

_MiKaYGiRl_

_zodiacaidos_

_and_

_da-babez!_

_thanks to all of you, i really appreciated your reviews. I know it's been long since my last update but pls dont abondon the story as i've got great ideas ahead.. but still your feedback is welcome! _

_Anywayz, cya all and tc xxxx_

**Raiza. **


	28. The Intent

**Chapter 28 – The Intent**

"Alejandro! What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"I'm his son."

"What? But you told me you're an orphan?" Lily asked again.

"I thought I was, but as it seems to be, I'm not."

"Children, enough talking. What we are here for today is more serious. I have a plan." Voldemort spoke silently.

"What plan?" the two asked.

Voldemort smiled silently but wickedly as ever and then added, "I want a child from you. You are to have a child and give it to me."

"No wait. I can't do that. This thing is serious. It's not something that you just say!" Lily told Voldemort angrily.

Voldemort's eyes sparkled and he yelled,

"How dare you talk this way to me! I'm your master and you have to obey me. Understand?"

Lily hated being shouted at and did not even answer him. She merely looked away.

Voldemort stood up to face her and shook her hard.

"Do you understand?"

Lily felt great anger boil up inside her and not knowing how she saw images flood her mind.

_Long ago a man in a cloak, entering a house, murdering a couple and leaving a baby with a scar. A young student in a chamber with a young girl similar so much to her holding a diary. She seemed to be gravely hurt. This time she saw the man infront of her cursing a teenage boy in a grave yard. That must be her dad! She thought. _

And suddenly Lily saw it all. This man wasn't innocent. He was using her. He wanted something out of her. She had to stop him.

With that she spit at his shoes.

"How dare you?" Voldemort yelled loudly.

"You are a liar! I hate you! I will destroy you and go back home!" She yelled even louder.

"Oh really?" Voldemort said with a laugh as he threw Lily on the floor.

"Well my father did destroy you when he was a baby, didn't he?" she said with a laugh.

Voldemort was read to pounce on her but Alejandro stepped in and added,

"Father let me take her in her room. I'll talk to her."

"Yes do take her in. And Lily remember, if you don't do as you're told I'll kill you and your pathetic father too." But Voldemort's angry threat didn't really have the same emotion as in his eyes. For Voldemort looked afraid, as he was afraid now of this bold Lily who could kill him anytime.

With that Ale grabbed Lily and helped her out of the room.

-

"Listen, you have to help me!" Lily told him as they were both in her room.

"I can't. He's my father!" Ale told her.

"Come on. You honestly don't believe him! You said so yourself. You thought you were an orphan, he didn't care abut you for all your life. Now he heard about a prophesy saying that either I kill him or his son, which in this case he says its you, kills my dad. He's using you so that I obey him and he has every chance to live or else he threatens that he kills my dad. It's so simple."

"Lily, it's not simple. What if he really is my dad and I have a chance to have a family?"

"What if he isn't and he doesn't care about creating an imaginative father for you and hurts you by saying he is and then abondons you when his plan is done. Be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself. Listen, please, you have to get me out of here. I can't stay here. I'm not into murdering your dad. I'm into seeing my dad is safe! I know this man is evil. When he shook me I felt angry and I entered his mind. I saw the things he did, I saw everything. I saw him murdering my grandparents. And I saw him bringing my parents when they were young into peril danger! He's not your dad," Lily added as she got closer to Ale and put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "You're not evil. He is. No man like him can be your father!"

Ale nodded in sadness and smiled and told her, "Guess you're right. Listen, remember this afternoon at Hogsmeade when you saw me and I didn't? Well, I fainted today over there. And Voldemort had got me here and put in my mind this story of him being my dad. That's why I had disappeared and all that."

"I understand. That makes it more clear than ever that he isn't your father. If he were he wouldn't have made you disappear, faint and all that. He would have told you the story and made you tell all your friends and celebrate with them."

"You're right," Ale told her sadly.

"I'm sorry about it, but it's better not having a father then having a murderer claiming to be," she told him wisely. He grinned and said,

"Right!"

"So, what are we going to do now? I mean I didn't understand the thing of wanting us having a baby and all that." Lily told him.

"I guess, that meant that with having the baby he could murder you, so that he'd be sure that you won't kill him and somehow he would train the baby in order to kill your dad maybe? Cause he would have used some dark magic and stuff I think."

"Yeah that could be it. Anyway, I don't know. It's pretty weird. All I know is that we have to get out of here and have him murdered."

"Well, the murder part is up to you really," Ale said as he shrugged.

"I'm not the every-day murderer you know. It would be diffuclt," she said with a shudder. "Anyway, I guess we have to get help and fast!"

"But how? Voldemort has closed all floo-powder network and he has made a charm. No one can apparate or disapparate."

"Ok, so apparation, disapparation and floo powder are out of order. Well they can always arrive outside this place we are by flying and then you let them in. It's gonna be dangerous. This means, you have to let Voldemort still think you believe him and all that. Make him think you're still on his side. Then at about 4 in the morning open the doors for them and we can be saved."

"Ok, we'll try this and see how it goes."

"But how are we gonna contact your family?" Ale asked her.

Lily cursed as she knew that there was no possible way. She was silent for a few moments and then grinned when she remembered the mirror that Fred and George had given to her and Daniel. They all had one each. Lily put her hands in her cloak pockets and found the mirror in one pocket.

"Let me activate this! With this mirror I can contact one of my uncles."

She muttered the spell and suddenly George's face appeared at the mirror. He smiled and said,

"Hey Lil, what's up?"

"Listen George. I'm in serious trouble. A man called Voldemort has me and my mate prisoners."

George's face went white and he asked,

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes I know now. The point is we need help! But, no one can apparate or disapparate or floo here. So I need dad to send Hedwig to find me, you follow Hedwig on brooms and you'll arrive at this place which I don't know where it is. Then contact me again on the mirror and Ale my mate will open for you to come in. He'll bring you all here ok?"

"Ok. Lil, I rarely say this, but be careful. That man is not safe."

"Don't worry, I know who he is. I'm just mad cause mum and dad never told me about him and about the prophesy."

"They only did that to protect you. You're their baby girl."

"Sure, sure. Anyway, enough talking. Send Hedwig fast and get over here! I just can't bear staying here any longer. And I want that man destroyed. Goodbye uncle, I love you."

"I love you too Lily."

And his face disappeared from the mirror.

"Ok, so help will soon be on the way," Lily said happily.

"Listen do you think they'll make it?" Ale asked uncertainly.

"Of course they will. I know my family. They won't relax before they have me back. Don't worry Ale, I know that we're safe. And besides Voldemort can't hurt us. He's afraid of me cause I can murder him anytime I want."

"Hmmm, you're right," Ale told her.

"Anyway, you better go talk to him. Listen tell him we thought about the plan and that we agreed about the baby thingy. But tell him to leave us alone obviously. In that way we can stay together until help is here. And he'll be thinking that baby-process is on the way," Lily laughed. "Poor Voldy, he really doesn't know who he is dealing with."

Ale smiled and silently agreed. Nothing ever made this girl afraid. Hmmm, she sure was plucky.

-

Ale entered the room Voldemort was in earlier. He sure seemed to appear a bit alarmed. Because of Lily, thought Ale with a smile. He was sure that this man was sure that Lily could kill him. Voldemort had realised that he made a mistake by telling the girl about the Prophesy. He had thought that this would be an advantage because it would have made her hate her parents for not telling her. Instead the girl had realised his plan and could kill him any moment now. These were the thoughts that flooded Voldemort's mind and made Ale more undaunted from the inside as he realised that both of them could be safe, because this mad man was scared. He knocked to get Voldemort's attention and told him,

"Hello father. We talked about it. She accepts. We're ready to have the baby."

Voldemort looked just as if he had won the lottery and grinned. Suddenly he wasn't just as alarmed as before.

"That's brilliant son."

"One thing father. She wants me in her room and ordered that no one should disturb us. We'll come meet you tomorrow. Until then, we should not be disturbed."

Voldemort thought silently. Of course, he should let the girl have all she wanted in order not to let her hate him and so said,

"Definetely. No one shall disturb you. I shall be in my room if I'm needed. I have some things to do."

"Thank-you father."

And with that Ale left and walked back to Lily's room. He sat next to her on the bed and told her,

"He's gonna be in his room. He says we're not gonna be disturbed. And Lil, he's terrified. He's sure that if he gets in your bad books you'll kill him."

"Well, it's diffucult for him to be in my good books now. Still, I'll wait for my father before I do anything."

-

The two slept for an hour or so when suddenly Lily heard someone talking. She looked at the small mirror and there she saw Fred, George and her dad.

"Hey we're here!" Fred told her, "Uncle Ron, Bill and Charlie are here too. Let us in!"

"Ok Fred, Ale is coming. Be silent now and don't make too much noise. He'll get you here ok?"

"Sure!"

With that the connection was closed. Lily shook Ale who's face was resting on his shoulder.

"Ale, wake up!" Lily told him.

He suddenly woke up and she told him, "My uncles and dad are here. Go open the door and let them in."

Ale nodded and ran out of the room silently. Lily waited in the dark all alone and suddenly started thinking. She remembered her fight with Kevin. What would happen when she'd be back Hogwarts? Would she still be with him? She now, knew more than ever that she missed him and cared a lot for him.

After a few minutes Ale entered the room and was followed by the twins, Ron, Bill, Charlie and Harry.

"Lily!" he told her as he saw her and hugged her tightly. "Your mum is so worried!"

"Well, she doesn't have to be. I'm not in danger. I only got you here in order to fight Voldemort's followers in case they fight us after Voldemort is killed and in order to let us out of here. Dad, you could have told me about the Prophesy! I used to think you trusted me!"

"My love, we do trust you. We didn't tell you in order not to be worried. I know what it's like growing up and dealing with a prophesy because I was like that. And it wasn't nice. Most of the time it's all you can think about, before you sleep, when you're just up and all that. You know? I didn't want you to be obsessed about it. And I also used to think that Voldemort had died or something because he no longer appeared in the Wizarding World. Still here he is. How was he?"

"Terrified! He told me about the Prophesy himself and I stood up to him. It suddely dawned to him that I could kill him and so he's now afraid of me!"

Harry laughed and told her, "Now that's good news. At last after all these years he'll be dead."

"Aha that's right. And I'm going to do it now. I want you with me Ale, you too dad. On the other hand, I want my brave and noble uncles to go find the occupants in this house and make sure they're taken to Azkaban. I know that with your spells and all that you can do something about it."

Her uncles grinned and left the room. Lily, Ale and Harry followed out of the room.

"Lead the way to his room, Ale." Lily ordered.

He nodded and soon the three ran all along the corridor and up two staircases. Again the walked all along a corridor and reached a room.

"Let's go in!" Lily said and Harry threw open the door. Lily walked in with Harry's wand outstretched in her hand and Ale rested against the door and grinned.

Voldemort looked at the three of them and saw Ale's face. He knew that the boy had realised that the father-son story was fake. He then looked at Harry Potter who had grown up so much after all these years. He looked happy but most of all triumphant.

He then looked at Lily.

"What are you doing Lily?"

"I'm going to murder you."

"Murder me?" Voldemort asked weakly.

"Yes murder you. For all you've done to me and my family and my friends."

"For all the innocent people you killed," Harry piped in, "For my godfather's innocent death, for my parents! For everything."

Lily nodded and added,

"It's time for you to say Good-bye this time! Oh, and I also want to kill you for telling that boy over there that you're his father and not really caring how hurtful that could have been after you would have abondoned him. You have no heart. You use people in order to live. And you live to kill and conquer. Who needs people like you?"

"I'm sorry," Voldemort pleaded.

"It's not true. You're not sorry for what you did, but only for you. Good-bye."

With that Lily, lifted her wand and yelled,

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green light shot out of the wand and reached Voldemort's body. He fell motionless to the ground, with wide open eyes which showed fear.

Suddenly out of Harry's wand appeared golden sparks and stars.

Lily looked at these sparks and watched their circular momement around the room in silence. With that, she fainted.

-

Lily opened her eyes and saw white all around her. She closed her eyes again and then saw her mother by her bed smiling at her.

"Oh mum," Lily said a bit weakly, and Ginny hugged her tightly.

"Oh my baby, I was so worried. How are you now?"

"Oh I'm tons better now mum. Infact I'm ok, I'm strong, I'm happy. I feel better than ever!"

"Yes you should. At last, all the Wizarding World can live in peace. Danger is now really over. Voldemort is gone, his followers were all caught. We're all ok, most of all, so are you. I love you so much, my brave little girl!"

Ginny hugged her daughter again and Harry watched them happily from the doorway. Behind him could be seen Mrs.Weasley trying to see them from behind his shoulder as she got on tiptoes.

The rest of the Weasleys were also outside the Hospital Wing waiting for Harry or Mrs.Weasley to let them come in when things were better.

Lily then saw her dad by the doorway and called him in and hugged him too. After a few minutes talking, Harry called Mrs.Weasley, her uncles and aunties and cousins in. Soon Adriana and the rest along with Ale came too.

They were all besides Lily talking happily. Lily never remembered being this happy with her family and friends.

-

_A few days later_

Lily and Kevin were seated on the ground by the lake, talking.

"Well dad and mum now told me all the real story about Voldemort. I'm glad he's gone. He was a wicked man."

"Yes he was. Still now why think of the past. Let's think bout the future. Ay?"

"Yes you're right," Lily said happily as she cuddled with Kevin. He smiled and realised how great things were. Lily was back to him, and both were happier than ever.

"By the way, that night, I found your necklace on the ground. Do you want it back?" Kevin asked her as he got it out of his pocket.

"Of course," Lily said as she smiled and pulled her hair up. He put on the necklace for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome love," he smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

Lily smiled in their kiss as she thought, 'hmmmmm at last things are perfect!'

-

I know, maybe it was rushed. But still it took me a lot of time just as if it were divided in may chapters. I just wanted to get it done. School will soon be starting and I didn't want you too wait too long for other chapters. I'll be updating the epilogue soon which will be very nice!

I had fun writing this chapter, it was great.

I just hope you'll enjoy reading it even if it's a little bit rushed. I'm sure you'll like it though!

Please leave a review if you have time and tell me what you think.

**Oh, and my appreciated thanks go to:**

hopelessromantic1234

MiKaYGiRl

my bubbles 2834

da-babez

LpsOWNZZZ

seanstonks

firefarieyofusa

and

ePhoenix.uk

Thanks a lot for your reviews and time! I'm soz for updating this fic after a lot of time. I really meant to update it last time, but had some probz. Anywayz hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Cyaz muah, tc,

**xXx --- я α ι z α --- xXx**


	29. The Epilogue

**Chapter 29 – The Epilogue**

"Great Wedding! Simply Wonderful!" Fred told Harry as he hugged him tightly and pinched his ass.

Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys laughed. At last it was 21st December and Harry and Ginny had got married. They held the reception at Grimmauld Place. Food was glorious and the atmosphere indesribable. The eyes sparkled with happiness like stars in a dark night.

Everything was perfect. Ginny was calmer than ever. She was married to the one she loved.

Harry couldn't be happier. Ginny was his wife now, not only because of a prophesy but because they both had wanted it. They had not only saved the Wizarding World with their daughter, but managed to live happily after all these years.

Lily too could be seen grinning all around. There were no secrets now, she had a proper family, everything was great with Kevin. Both she and Ale had agreed that there could never be anything between them and both had accepted this as the best.

All the family had been invited along with Lily's friends and their parents who all were childhood friends of Harry and Ginny. The Wedding had started at 11, where Harry and Ginny were wed. Harry was wearing a tuxedo just as Ron, and the rest of the Weasley brothers and Arthur had wore.

On the other hand Ginny wore a beautiful white gown with lacey arms and a massive skirt made of satin. She looked wonderful. Lily, who was maid of honour was wearing a long dirty pink dress which was strapless but she had a transparent, but elegant shawl all around.

Soon everyone was celebrating, eating, drinking and dancing again and Lily walked all by herself in their massive garden.

"Hey Lily!"

Lily turned around and saw Ale moving forward. He had wore an elegant trousers, white shirt and a black coat on top.

"Hey, having fun?"

"Yes! A lot! Thanks so much for inviting me!"

"Well, you're part of the family now!" Lily told him with a smile. Fred and George who after had met him had realised what a practical joker he was had asked him to move in their other apartament next to their shop, for christmas, easter and summer holidays instead of staying at the Orphange.

"Thanks a lot, I appreciate. I've never had a family before!"

"Anyway, did you like some chick from my family?" Lily joked.

"Well.." Ale started with a laugh, "There sure is a hottie."

"Really?" Lily asked as she grinned, "Who is she?"

The two moved more towards the people and Ale pointed to a red-haired one. "Oh! That one ! She's my cousin, Dandy. She's Uncle Charlie's and Aunt Katie's only daughter. She's lived at Romania up to know. Thye've just moved in back to England. But she's really nice. She'll be coming to Hogwarts from next term!"

"Awesome! Do you think you could..-" Ale started asking.

"Sure let me call her over!" Lily grinned and then she moved forwards and called Dandy, who shyly walked over. She sure was pretty, with long hair just like Lily's, with yellowish lights and big blue eyes. Her teeth were white and she had a friendly smile. "Hey Dandy, this is my mate, Alejandro. He'll be with us at school."

"Pleased to meet you Alejandro," she told him as she held out her hand.

He gave her his and muttered, "Me too," as they shook hands.

Lily then saw Adriana call her over and she told them, "Be back soon!" And with that she left the two chat by themselves. Soon they were busy talking and laughing.

"Hmmm, seems like you found some one for Ale at last," Adriana told her with a smile.

"Yes I did!" Lily grinned. Daniel then joined them along with Kevin, Delicata and David.

"Nice Wedding. I love it!" Dan said as Kev and David nodded.

Delicata added, "The food is glorious too. This Wedding really is up to standard."

Lily smiled proudly and David grinned at Delicata. At last his girl was no longer the snobbish-french girl she used to be. He then grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Kevin walked next to Lily and pecked her. He then told her, "Shouldn't you go next to your parents for a bit?"

She nodded, hugged him and then walked over to her parents who were talking by a table and smiling happily.

"Great wedding! Everyone likes it!" Lily told them.

"I'm glad," Ginny said happily as she got her daughter in between her and Harry. "But I'm even more glad that you're part of it my love, I'm so glad you're in our lives and I just hope that you don't really think that you're our daughter only because of a prophesy. We love you so much!"

"Yes, your mother is right," Harry told her.

"No, I know that you love me. And I want you to know that I love you both so much!"

"Awwww, come here," Ginny said happily as she pulled her daughter in for a hug and then Harry joined and as everyone looked at the three everyone couldn't help let a tear roll on their cheek.

"They're so cute!" Adriana muttered.

"Oh, they've passed through so many bad times," sobbed Molly, "But still, things should be great for them now!"

"Yes and that's how it's gonna be," said Arthur. "Molly my dear," he told her as he grabbed her hand and took her for a walk, "I'm so glad we let our daughter help Harry with the Prophesy, fourteen years ago. It's the best thing we ever did."

"Yes it's true Arthur. At last everyone is happy, not only our World, but also Lily herself, our daughter and last but not least, Harry, the-boy-who-lived."

-

Well, I didn't get much reviews last chapter.. still I'm gonna update this fer my faithful readers out there and so I get over this story. Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it. It was nice and serious. I'm also finishing A Little Magic. Hope you Enjoyed that one too!

Thanks for the reviews go to:

seanstonks!

Clyde Skipper

and

hopelessromantic1234

thanks to all others who reviewed throughout all the fic! Lov ya tc xXx

Raiza.

p.s. Any1 who wants 2 add me on myspace is free to do so. )

msn: xXx


End file.
